Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale
by Isa et Luna
Summary: Une dernière UP Bonus avant la fin de l'année ! Duo rend visite à Trowa chez lui. Que va t il se passer ? Un combat ? Ou autre chose ?
1. Epi1 Chap1

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

**Luna** : Avec coupine Isa nous avons décidé d'écrire une fic ensemble via AIM. Chacune de nous va interpréter différents personnages au court de l'histoire.

**Isa :** Ben, je fais jamais de long discours donc je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire

**Luna :** Juste une dernière chose encore, je me suis rendue compte que Misao Girl est également en train de publier une fic en se basant sur la série, mais celle-ci est différente de la nôtre. Et toute ressemblance ne serait que pur hasard

Bonne lecture !

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 1**

**Chapitre 1**

**Rencontre nocturne**

Sunnydale, une ville que l'on pourrait considérer comme les autres, si ce n'était sa position particulière dans l'espace temps. Les lignes invisibles à l'œil des êtres humains ordinaires se superposaient, formant un cercle idéal aux démons et autres réjouissances pour s'y installer.

Trowa, jeune New-yorkais de dix-neuf ans, venait d'y arriver avec sa mère. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'avoir été obligé de venir dans ce trou paumé, mais sa mère venait d'obtenir un travail intéressant. Afin de se familiariser avec la ville, il avait décidé de faire une balade, mais ne connaissant pas bien le quartier, il s'était perdu et la nuit tombait rapidement...

_Dans un coin, tapie dans l'obscurité, une ombre se cachait. Observant les allées et venues des gens. Recherchant la personne qui l'occuperait un moment._

Trowa frissonna. Il remonta son col puis, légèrement épuisé par sa journée, se laissa tomber sur un banc. En face de lui, une espèce d'église se dressait fièrement.

_L'ombre sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du jeune homme._

Le jeune garçon tourna son regard vers la gauche, il avait senti quelque chose. Mais il ne rencontra que le vide.

_A pas de chat, il contourna sa future victime. Choisissant le meilleur moment pour faire connaître sa présence._

Trowa se tendit perceptiblement, il sentait quelque chose près de lui mais ne parvenait pas à savoir où.

_De voir sa future victime ainsi l'excitait encore plus, mais il voulait jouer avant de se restaurer._

Le New-yorkais décida de se lever. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose... d'inquiétant. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui puis prit la direction du centre.

_D'une démarche toujours aussi légère, il suivit sa proie faisant un petit bruit de temps en temps._

Trowa comprit instinctivement qu'il était suivi. Il accéléra le pas puis remarqua un espèce de club où pleins de jeunes de son âge allaient et venaient. Il se dirigea directement vers le lieu et pénétra à l'intérieur.

_Il prenait plaisir à inquiéter ses victimes, leur goût en était encore meilleur. Ce soir il se régalerait. Il entra à son tour dans ce club qui lui avait plus d'une fois donné satisfaction._

Trowa n'appréciait pas forcément ce genre de boîte de nuit. C'était bruyant et empestait le tabac et autres substances moins légales. Il se perdit dans la foule et avisa un coin vide où il s'assit. Un serveur s'approcha rapidement de lui.

_Il repéra l'endroit où le jeune homme s'était installé et décida de faire connaissance avec lui. Il se positionna devant sa future proie._

Trowa commanda un cocktail léger, puis ses émeraudes se posèrent sur un homme qui semblait plus âgé que lui et qui lui souriait.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de place."

Trowa le fixa. De très longs cheveux reliés en une natte, des yeux plus clairs que les siens et d'une teinte indéterminée. Mais surtout, une aura puissante qu'il pouvait facilement ressentir. Il acquiesça sans répondre.

"Merci. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell."

Trowa soupira mentalement. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de discuter, mais bon il ferait un effort.

"Trowa Barton."

"Enchanté Trowa." Fit Duo avec un sourire charmeur. "Tu viens souvent ici ?"

"C'est la première fois. On vient de s'installer en ville. Et vous?"

"Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Je viens deux à trois fois par semaine."

Trowa regarda la foule d'adolescents qui était autour de lui.

"Hum. Cet endroit doit être populaire."

"Oui, pratiquement tous les étudiants de Sunnydale s'y retrouvent."

"Le lieu idéal pour des rencontres. Et sinon, que fais-tu ?"

Duo observa un instant Trowa avant de répondre. Il avait des cheveux bruns et une longue mèche lui couvrait partiellement le visage, ne laissant à découvert qu'un œil. Un œil de la couleur des émeraudes.

"Je travaille dans une usine de pâtisserie."

"Ah. Hum, y a-t-il des trucs intéressants à faire ici ?"

"En ville pas spécialement, mais je crois que l'école propose beaucoup d'activités."

"Je vois. Bah, je trouverai bien quelque chose. J'espère qu'ils ont des cours de taekwondo..."

"Tu t'intéresses aux arts martiaux ?"

Trowa sourit, ce qui le changea du tout au tout.

"Oui, je trouve cela relaxant. Cette maîtrise de soi. Tu en fais ?"

Duo trouva Trowa des plus charmants avec ce sourire. Cela donnait de l'éclat à cet oeil vert qu'il apercevait.

"J'ai arrêté les cours, mais je pratique toujours pour mon plaisir."

"Ah ! C'est vrai ? On pourrait essayer tous les deux ! J'avoue que je suis en manque, cela fait deux semaines que je me suis pas entraîné."

Duo fit un sourire en coin. Finalement, il allait s'amuser un peu plus qu'il ne le pensait.

"On peut prévoir ça un soir. La journée, je ne peux pas."

"Avec plaisir ! Je suis content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aux arts martiaux. Bon, je crois qu'il est tard."

Il se leva puis regarda avec hésitation vers Duo.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?"

Trowa rougit légèrement.

"Non, en fait.. C'est que je ne sais pas où se trouve ma maison... Et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'y conduire ?"

Duo éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"Désolé, ça on me l'avait jamais fait ! D'accord, on va prendre ma moto."

Trowa acquiesça.

"Merci beaucoup."

Il farfouilla dans sa veste et en sortit un papier froissé.

"C'est ici."

Duo prit le papier en frôlant avec ses doigts la main de Trowa.

"C'est pas très loin. A pieds tu en aurais pour 10 minutes."

Trowa ne prit pas en compte la légère caresse que l'autre venait de lui faire.

"Ah ? Merci, je ne connais pas encore le quartier."

"Je vois ça. Et quand on ne connaît pas très bien, il n'est pas prudent de se balader seul dans les rues."

"Je viens de New York, ça ne me fait pas peur. De plus je sais me défendre. Mais bon, quand on connaît pas c'est différent…"

"On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber." Murmura-t-il.

Trowa stoppa et tourna la tête vers Duo.

"C'est vrai ces histoires de démons ?"

"Disons qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs et qu'il y a eu des disparitions étranges. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?"

"Je me suis renseigné sur Sunnydale... Cette ville est apparemment... Hum, comme un nid à démons..."

Sa proie était loin d'être ignorante, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son désir. Une victime morte de trouille avait un goût plus sucré, alors qu'une victime qui se défendait était plus piquante.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs, mais rien n'a jamais été prouvé."

Trowa sortit de la boîte et inspira. Une petite brise venait de se lever, rafraîchissante après l'enfermement dans ce lieu clos.

"Et la Tueuse ? Est-elle réelle ?"

"La Tueuse ?"

Trowa se tourna à nouveau vers Duo, une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne la connais pas. C'est l'attraction ici. On en parle jusqu'à New York. On raconte qu'elle a évité la fin du monde à une seconde près, puis qu'elle a disparu peu après."

"Bien sûr que je suis au courant, je vis ici je te le rappelle. C'est juste que je suis étonné que tu aies entendu parler d'elle. Ce n'est sûrement pas en lisant des articles dans le Times ou dans un autre canard qu'on apprend ce genre de chose... Ma moto est là-bas."

Trowa fit un mini sourire.

"Il y a eu un article dans un magazine scientifique auquel je suis abonné. Il explique la raison pour laquelle il y a eu ce tremblement de terre et un autre article parle de la Tueuse pour l'expliquer... Ils disent qu'un démon de niveau ultime a failli faire de la Terre un autre enfer..."

"Je vois, apparemment cette personne qui a écrit cet article doit habiter ici, je vois pas d'autre explication. Je te prête mon casque, tiens."

Trowa accepta le casque et s'installa derrière Duo. Il posa ses mains autour de ses hanches, mais en restant raisonnable. Quelque chose chez Duo le tracassait, peut-être ses yeux ou son air assez spécial. Mais en tous les cas, à son fort étonnement, il appréciait bien cet homme. Lui qui était si solitaire... Etait-ce une bonne chose ?

"Si tu ne veux pas tomber, je te conseille de mieux me tenir."

"Tu as dit que c'était à dix minutes, on en aura pas pour longtemps."

Il pressa tout de même légèrement plus le corps face à lui.

Duo sourit en tournant la tête.

"C'est pas parce qu'on en a pas pour longtemps qu'il faut pas te tenir."

Duo prit les mains du brun et les déplaça sur son ventre.

"Accroche-toi !"

Trowa sourit et s'accrocha à l'autre tandis que la moto prenait de la vitesse. Fatigué par sa journée, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le dos de Duo. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, légèrement piquante, un peu... Comme l'odeur du sang ?

Le châtain sentit le poids de la tête de son passager sur son dos et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait les gaz.

Trowa se laissait enivrer par Duo et par la vitesse. Il devinait que le châtain ne l'emmenait pas directement chez lui. Cela devait faire bien cinq minutes qu'ils avaient enfourché la cylindrée mais il s'en fichait. Bah, sa mère serait en colère et c'est tout. Ses mains se serrèrent encore plus contre les hanches de Duo quand celui-ci accéléra encore.

Trowa était en train de le griser. Ses bras qui se resserraient autour de sa taille, la chaleur qui se concentrait dans son dos. Duo se frappa mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, Trowa était sa proie.

Le New-Yorkais sentit Duo se tendre et décida de terminer leur petite excursion. Il parla assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la moto.

"Je croyais que c'était à côté ?"

"Désolé, une fois que je suis sur ma moto, j'ai de la peine à m'arrêter. Je te dépose chez toi tout de suite."

"Merci. Je comprends ton sentiment, c'est enivrant cette vitesse."

"On pourra recommencer si tu veux. Je te ferais visiter les environs. Mais je peux uniquement le soir."

Trowa sauta de la moto puis lui fit un sourire.

"Avec plaisir, j'allais justement te demander si on pouvait se revoir. Je te remercie pour la soirée. Ça me redonne espoir de ne pas m'ennuyer dans cette ville."

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il voulait juste faire connaissance avec pour s'amuser et le voilà en train de copiner avec ce garçon. Il attrapa le casque que Trowa lui tendait.

"Ravi que ça t'ait plus. Samedi soir, tu es libre ?"

Trowa sourit, samedi soir c'était dans trois jours...

"Oui ! Donc à samedi ! On se retrouve devant cette boîte ?"

"D'accord. Heu, est-ce qu'au moins tu trouveras ton chemin pour y retourner ?" Fit-il en plaisantant.

Trowa acquiesça. Il lui fit un signe puis disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, prêt à affronter son dragon de mère.

Duo redémarra sa moto. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre proie pour ce soir, car mine de rien, il avait la dalle.

**A suivre…**

**Luna** : On espère que ça vous aura plu En tout cas nous on s'amuse comme des folles avec cette fic.

**Isa** : Vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de répétitions notamment au niveau des prénoms des persos. En fait, je n'ai pas souhaité que l'on change ce que l'on avait écrit en direct…par fainéantise c'est vrai mais aussi par manque de temps Donc en fait, si on se rend compte que notre fic est appréciée, on fera un effort pour la réécrire plus correctement lol Watashi ha totemo isogashi desu

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo

Isa : Trowa


	2. Epi1 Chap2

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

**Luna** : Merci à Mimi Yuy, Supervovo, Zorca et Shunrei pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 1**

**Chapitre 2******

**Le Tueur ?******

Trowa fixa la porte à deux battants qui allait lui permettre d'entrer dans l'un de ses lieux préférés, mis à part les dojos : la bibliothèque. Il pénétra dans la pièce et stoppa net. Ah ! Cette bonne odeur de livres ! Il adorait. Il s'enfonça plus dans le lieu et avisa le nombre réduit d'étudiants. Seul un garçon aux cheveux sombres se trouvait plongé dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. Il s'avança vers les rayons et commença sa lecture des différents volumes. _Sorcières et lapin. Le démon Fustijetout. La fin du siècle_... Que des livres sur les démons et compagnie. Curieux, il s'avança vers le brun et jeta un œil à son livre : _Le démon de la richesse et ses dérivés._

Le garçon leva la tête de son livre et regarda la personne qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa lecture.

Trowa recula d'un pas devant le regard glacial.

"Ah ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre."

Heero l'observa. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

"Je peux t'aider ?"

"Ah, j'étais juste étonné par... La diversité de ces livres."

"Tu es nouveau ?"

"Je viens juste d'arriver. Je m'appelle Trowa."

"Heero. Assieds-toi si tu veux."

Trowa fit un sourire et ne se fit pas prier.

"C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ?"

"Oui, j'aime ce qui a attrait au _surnaturel_."

Trowa, d'un ton amusé, dit :

"Je croyais que tous les démons avaient été détruits par la Tueuse ?"

"Comment es-tu au courant de la Tueuse ?"

Trowa, voyant le regard sérieux de son vis-à-vis, le fixa bêtement sans rien dire.

Heero accentua son regard déjà glacial.

"Réponds-moi !"

"Tu as l'air si sérieux... Je l'ai lu dans un magazine... Ce n'est pas une légende ?"

"Dans quel magazine ?"

"_Science_..."

Heero étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

"Je ne pensais pas que des gens liraient mon article et me croiraient..."

Trowa stupéfait demanda.

"C'est toi, qui ? Alors Duo avait raison..."

Heero fronça les sourcils.

"Tu connais Duo ?"

"Hé ? Toi aussi ? On s'est rencontré hier soir. Il est très sympa."

"Je te conseille de te méfier de lui. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois."

"On croirait un film... Bon je dois te laisser ! Ah ! C'est libre d'emprunt ?"

"Non, ils ne peuvent être consultés seulement ici... Je suis sérieux au sujet de Duo, méfie-toi."

Trowa, n'écoutant pas le conseil de Heero, s'exclama.

"Hein ? Même si on remplit une fiche ? Je veux dire c'est une bibliothèque !"

"Ce sont des livres très rares, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas le droit. Si tu veux des explications, va voir Lady Une."

Trowa soupira, apparemment il ne pourrait pas se nourrir en livres ici.

"Il y a une autre bibliothèque dans le coin ?"

"Monte à l'étage supérieur, tu y trouveras des livres plus communs et qui peuvent être empruntés. Ici c'est un endroit un peu plus privé."

"Ah ! Merci ! Bon et bien à plus tard !"

"Hn..."

Trowa quitta la bibliothèque. Il trouvait Heero bizarre mais bon depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'avait fait que rencontrer des gens étranges...

Le brun regarda le nouvel étudiant partir et se leva pour aller vers une femme assise à un autre bureau.

"C'est lui, j'en suis sûr."

La jeune femme portait des lunettes qui agrandissaient ses yeux d'une couleur sombre. Elle était âgée d'une trentaine d'années et paraissait sévère.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que c'est lui ? De plus, cela a toujours été des femmes."

"Je le sens. Tout son corps dégage cette aura particulière des Tueuses."

"Mais... Un homme ?"

Heero sourit.

"Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? Il est écrit nul part que ça doit forcément être une femme."

Lady se leva et s'approcha d'une des étagères. Elle prit l'un des plus gros volumes et commença à le feuilleter.

"Ici, il est dit que depuis mille ans que les Tueuses ont fait leur apparition, aucun homme n'a eu ce rôle... Heero je crois que tu t'en fais trop... Les démons ont disparu..."

Heero saisit le livre et lut.

"Et bien ça a changé. Les démons ont peut-être disparus, mais les vampires sont toujours là. Il m'a dit avoir rencontré Duo."

Lady se laissa tomber sur la chaise, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Il... Il est toujours vivant ? C'est impossible !"

Heero ferma le livre et le rangea sur l'étagère.

"Hn. Et apparemment, il a sympathisé avec Trowa..."

"Alors si ce jeune homme est vraiment l'Elu, cela est très dangereux. Heero ! Tu dois le surveiller. Il va sans doute falloir vérifier s'il L'est vraiment..."

Heero passa une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée et soupira.

"J'ai compris, je vais essayer de sympathiser avec lui..."

Lady hocha de la tête.

"Comment dis-tu qu'il s'appelle ? Je vais vérifier ses origines... Je suppose qu'il y a une explication..."

"Trowa, mais je ne sais pas son nom de famille. Il vient d'arriver à Sunnydale."

"Très bien ! Je vais faire des recherches ! Et toi reste près de lui !"

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Lui qui n'était pas le roi de la communication, il se demandait comment il allait faire.

Le lieu était sombre. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, était la seule animation de cet endroit retiré, oublié des hommes. Lui était seul ici, il avait été seul durant plus de mille ans, scellé par une femme, une maudite femme ! Mais il avait repris ses forces et attendait le moment propice pour ressurgir et laisser ses hordes dévaster les terres. Ces terres qui lui revenaient de droit. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'un de ses fidèles près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore bouger, son corps emprisonné dans la glace. Mais son Fidèle avait toujours été là, ombre éthérée à ses côtés.

"Es-tu là mon Fidèle ?"

"Oui maître, je suis là."

L'ombre s'agenouilla devant son maître.

"As-tu rassemblé mon armée ?"

"Oui, ils sont tous impatients de vous servir."

Le démon sourit, ses crocs firent leur apparition, plus tranchants que la plus affilée des lames.

"Alors, l'heure de ma vengeance est enfin arrivée. Je vais conquérir ce monde et cette fois il n'y aura personne pour m'en empêcher."

Le Fidèle sourit à son tour et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Je sens déjà le goût des humains sous ma bouche."

"Oui, tu auras ta part. Comme tous ! Va leur dire ! Préparez-vous !"

Le fidèle se releva et s'inclina devant le bloc de glace.

"Je vais les prévenir de ce pas Maître."

Le démon supérieur referma les yeux, ce qu'il devait faire maintenant était garder son calme et ne pas se précipiter. Il devait tout d'abord déterminer s'il existait encore des êtres capables de contrer son pouvoir. Il se concentra et laissa son esprit voguer dans les méandres de l'infini.

Trowa soupira devant la salle vide du dojo. Apparemment personne ne pratiquait le taekwondo dans cette université. Il devrait trouver autre chose. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard de glace d'Heero.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour Trowa."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je te cherchais."

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

"Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

Heero soupira, la communication n'était pas son fort.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour."

Trowa lui fit un sourire.

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de spécial."

"Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi."

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne me connaissais pas et je t'ai importuné, ta réaction était normale."

"Disons que je suis comme ça avec un peu tout le monde. On me le reproche assez souvent..."

Trowa agrandit son sourire.

"Si tu le sais, tu peux facilement y remédier. Bon, j'ai un cours, je vais devoir y aller. A moins que tu n'aies autre chose à me dire ?"

"Si tu es intéressé par les livres sur les démons ou la mythologie, vient me voir à la pause de midi à la bibliothèque."

"Euh, d'accord. Mais tu sais les démons et tout ça, ce n'est pas mon truc."

"Ah pourtant j'ai cru que c'était le cas quand je t'ai vu prendre un livre sur _Les Sorcières et lapin_."

Trowa rosit légèrement.

"J'ai simplement lu le résumé, je me demandais quelle pouvait être la relation entre une sorcière et un lapin. Mais... Tu y crois vraiment aux démons ?"

Heero sourit.

"Disons que je m'y intéresse. J'aime ce qui a attrait aux légendes."

Trowa se dit que c'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il le voyait sourire. Apparemment le brun aimait vraiment la magie.

"Ah ? Moi mis à part celle du roi Arthur, je n'en connais pas beaucoup."

"Et pourtant ils en existent tellement d'autres. Bon je dois aussi y aller."

Trowa regarda partir Heero. Peut-être devrait-il discuter avec lui sur ces légendes ? Il avait un esprit plutôt scientifique, mais pouvait devenir rapidement passionné par les contes. Il se dit que la semaine prochaine, il passerait un midi à la bibliothèque.

Heero pensa en s'éloignant que s'il avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme, il avait fait fort, parce qu'il s'était trouvé assez minable. Il devrait peut-être s'inscrire à un cours de communication...

**A suivre**…

**Luna** : On espère que cette suite vous a plue. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire pour nous donner votre avis.

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo, Heero, le fidèle

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, le démon****


	3. Epi1 Chap3

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Makena**, **Chris52**, **Zorca**, **Supervovo**, **Katoru87**, **Mithy** et **Lilith** pour vos reviews

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 1**

**Chapitre 3 **

**Combats…**

Le petit vampire jetait des regards dans tous les sens. Tout ce sang qui allait et venait. Il y en avait partout. II venait à peine de se réveiller et il avait faim. Il devait trouver sa proie. Et il avait le choix. Il repéra une jeune fille seule dans un coin et travailla très rapidement, ne laissant pratiquement aucune trace de son passage, si ce n'est un corps vidé de son sang. Rassasié, il décida de jouer toute la nuit. Il s'approchait du lieu le plus populaire de la ville quand un frisson le fit se retourner.

"Alors on vient chasser sur mon territoire Shink ?"

Shink recula rapidement de l'autre.

"Toi !"

Duo sourit machiavéliquement.

"Et oui, moi."

"Tu... Tu étais mort ! Elle t'a tué !"

"Apparemment pas. Maintenant je te prierai de dégager les lieux et d'avertir tes petits copains que Duo est de retour."

Shink recula encore et s'enfuit rapidement, se demandant comment l'ancien vampire avait pu survivre...

Duo agrandit son sourire et ajusta sa chemise de soie noire. Sa réputation ne s'était pas éteinte pendant son absence.

Il balaya l'endroit de ses yeux améthyste, mais ne trouva pas Trowa. Apparemment il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il entra dans le club pour l'attendre et s'installa à une table.

Trowa courut vers la boite et stoppa en face de la grande porte. Il chercha du regard Duo et, ne le voyant pas, hésita. Devait-il attendre devant ou à l'intérieur ? Il décida de patienter à l'entrée du grand édifice.

Duo regarda sa montre. Trowa n'était toujours pas là. Il se leva et se dirigea à l'entrée. Peut-être l'attendait-il à l'extérieur.

Trowa s'installa contre un mur et tourna la tête vers sa droite quand des éclats de voix s'élevèrent. Curieux, il s'approcha. Un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui se disputait avec une fille. Trowa fut stupéfait par la lueur dans les yeux du blond. Elle était si froide si... inhumaine. Mais à sa grande surprise, cette lueur disparue très vite. Il fronça les sourcils et se recula.

Duo ouvrit la porte et trouva le brun en train de faire une marche arrière. Avec son allure habituelle, il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Alors tu t'étais perdu ?"

Trowa sursauta, légèrement mal à l'aise par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna la tête, la frayeur toujours présente dans ses émeraudes.

"Duo !"

"Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

Trowa secoua la tête puis sourit.

"Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai dû rêver..."

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le garçon blond et n'aperçut rien de spécial.

Duo porta son regard dans la même direction que Trowa, alors que ce dernier se rendait vers la porte du club. Le blond était en train de le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange qui disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Trowa voyant que Duo ne le suivait pas stoppa.

"Duo ? On y va ?"

"Hm... J'arrive."

Trowa hocha de la tête et pénétra dans le bruyant établissement.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Pour être sûr que Trowa le suive, Duo prit le poignet du brun pour le conduire à la table qu'il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant.

Trowa se laissa guider. Il fut surpris par la poigne de Duo. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais c'était limite. Duo avait une telle force latente. Il s'installa en face de son nouvel ami et sourit.

"Tu as de la poigne !"

"Oh excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ? Des fois je ne contrôle pas ma force."

Trowa secoua la tête.

"Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Mais justement je me demandais... Enfin, puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?"

"Je t'écoute."

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

Duo sourit intérieurement en pensant à son âge réel.

"Vingt trois ans."

"Vraiment ? Excuse-moi. Je pensais que tu étais plus âgé..."

Duo rigola.

"Ah et quel âge me donnais-tu ?"

Trowa rougit et baissa la tête pour le cacher.

"Plus vers les trente ans. Tu sembles si sûr de toi..."

"Sois pas gêné, t'es pas le seul à me dire ça, rassure-toi. Disons que malgré mon âge, j'ai roulé ma bosse."

Trowa releva la tête.

"Je vois. Dis-moi... Tu connais un endroit où on pourrait aller pour pratiquer ?"

"Le seul club qu'il y avait à Sunnydale a fermé. Par contre si je me souviens bien, il y en a un à ton école."

Trowa le fixa une lueur d'attente dans ses émeraudes.

" Ça... Ça te dirait ?"

Duo sourit devant le regard impatient de Trowa.

"On peut aller chez moi. J'ai une cave qui me sert de salle d'entraînement."

Trowa hésita un court instant puis se leva, son désir de pratiquer prenant le pas devant toute autre chose.

"Avec plaisir !"

"Maintenant ?"

Trowa le regarda, la lueur s'évanouissant.

"Ah ? Tu ne veux pas ?"

Duo se leva à son tour.

"Si si, allons-y."

Trowa refit un sourire et suivit avec impatience Duo au dehors. Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre et contre niveau important s'il avait bien ressenti.

Duo l'emmena à sa moto qui était garée quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'assit dessus, lui tendant le casque.

"N'oublie pas de te tenir."

Trowa acquiesça et s'installa derrière le châtain. Il entoura aussitôt l'autre de ses mains.

"Est-ce que c'est loin ?"

"Non. Mais on pourrait peut-être juste faire un tour avant d'y aller. A moins que tu sois trop pressé et que tu ne puisses attendre."

Trowa faillit lui dire que oui, puis se reprit, il se rappelait l'allégresse de la vitesse.

"Non, c'est bon. On peut faire un tour."

"Alors c'est parti !"

Ils roulèrent durant un bon moment. Trowa avait fermé les yeux et posé sa tête sur le dos du châtain. Comme la dernière fois, une odeur piquante s'élevait du corps de Duo. Mais c'était... Agréable.

Duo se sentait bien. La vitesse, le vent qui glissait sur son visage, la chaleur de Trowa contre son dos. Trowa... Mauvais, il était en train de perdre pied. Il décida de mettre terme à leur balade nocturne.

Trowa rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois que la moto stoppa.

"On est arrivé ?"

"Oui, c'est cet immeuble. Tu descends ?"

Trowa fixa l'immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages. Il était assez vieux mais semblait tenir debout sans peine.

"Ce n'est pas un palace, mais le loyer n'est pas cher."

Trowa acquiesça.

"On vivait dans un endroit équivalent à New York. Maintenant c'est une maison. Mais je trouve ça ridicule pour juste deux personnes..."

Duo regarda Trowa.

"Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre. Je pense qu'il est bien mieux de vivre dans une maison en retrait que dans un quartier pas très bien fréquenté. Tu vis seul avec ta mère ou ton père ?"

Trowa se mordit les lèvres, il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet épineux.

"Je sais, mais... On peut y aller ?"

Duo remarqua le malaise de Trowa et changea de sujet.

"Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit, tu as quel âge ?"

Trowa remercia intérieurement Duo de son tact. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ses parents et de sa venue ici.

"Dix-neuf ans. Je vais en avoir vingt dans trois mois"

Duo sortit son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir.

"Il ne faudra pas oublier de fêter ça alors."

Trowa suivit Duo sans rien dire. Il faisait sombre et un petit courant d'air le fit frissonner.

Duo.

"Tu as froid ?"

Trowa secoua la tête.

"Non ça va. C'est juste ce vent. Et puis, dans une minute je n'aurais plus froid." Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Duo aimait cette lueur qui passait dans les yeux du châtain.

"L'immeuble n'est pas très bien isolé par endroit."

Ils descendirent des escaliers pour se retrouver dans une grande salle.

Trowa sentit l'excitation le gagner en voyant la pièce. Quelques tatamis étaient entreposés ça et là et plusieurs équipements de musculations étaient rangés dans un coin. Il s'exclama :

"Ouah ! C'est classe !"

Duo sourit.

"Les autres locataires ne viennent jamais ici. Apparemment l'obscurité des lieux les angoisse, donc j'ai pu en faire ce que je voulais."

Trowa hocha de la tête puis posa le sac qu'il avait emmené dans l'espoir de pouvoir pratiquer avec Duo. Il lui fit un sourire puis commença à enlever ses affaires pour laisser apparaître un pantalon et un tee-shirt.

Duo observait du coin de l'œil Trowa qui était en train de se changer. Le brun mit un pantalon noir. Il enleva ensuite son sweat pour enfiler un tee-shirt. Il avait eu le temps de voir un torse imberbe et finement sculpté. Le châtain enleva à son tour son pantalon et sa chemise. Il se revêtit simplement d'un bas de training.

Après s'être changé, Trowa commença les gestes d'échauffement traditionnels, assouplissant ses muscles. Il vit Duo faire de même. Celui-ci n'avait pas de haut, et une musculature impressionnante était visible. Il devinait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à rivaliser avec lui, mais le jeu n'en était que plus excitant.

Duo se mit au milieu des tatamis.

"Tu es prêt ?"

Trowa fit un dernier mouvement puis vient se placer devant le châtain. Il devinait ses yeux brillant de plaisir et il pouvait le voir se refléter dans les améthystes face à lui.

"Oui !"

Une suite de mouvements débuta. Un bras qui bloque une jambe. Un poing arrêté par une main. Une tresse qui virevolte. Un plaquage au sol. Un sourire. Un nouveau duel. Les gestes s'enchaînèrent à une rapidité étonnante.

Ils s'effondrèrent après plus de deux heures à ce rythme, épuisés. Trowa ferma les yeux et murmura :

"Tu es vraiment fantastique ! Je n'ai jamais eu un si beau combat."

Duo reprenait doucement son souffle.

"Tu te défends pas mal du tout."

Trowa sourit puis passa une main sur son front et remarqua le sang qui tacha ses doigts.

"Mais je suis loin de ton niveau."

Les narines de Duo se mirent à frémir.

"Il te manque encore un peu de technique, mais tu as beaucoup de force."

Il tourna la tête vers Trowa qui était allongé à côté de lui.

"Mais tu saignes !"

Trowa acquiesça et attrapa son sac pour en sortir un paquet de mouchoirs.

"J'ai commencé il y a trois ans. J'ai de suite réalisé que j'aimais ça."

Cette odeur de sang l'enivrait. Il prit le mouchoir des mains de Trowa.

Trowa sursauta quand Duo lui prit des mains son kleenex.

"Duo ?"

"Laisse-moi faire…"

"Ce n'est qu'une égratignure."

Duo qui était agenouillé devant Trowa, se redressa un peu et porta ses lèvres au niveau de la plaie. Il se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face à ce geste très intime et se recula rapidement. Il se leva et prit ses affaires en gardant à l'œil Duo qui était resté à terre.

Duo se lécha les lèvres. Il devait résister, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était tellement bon.

Duo se leva à son tour mais resta de dos à Trowa.

"Trowa, il voudrait mieux que tu partes."

Trowa hocha de la tête.

"Oui... Excuse-moi d'avoir pris autant de ton temps."

Il fixa le dos couvert de sueur du châtain. La longue natte était en partie défaite et de longues mèches pendaient en tous sens. Une étrange sensation le traversa. Il se retourna à son tour et ôta rapidement ses vêtements d'entraînement pour enfiler ses affaires de ville.

Duo ne bougea pas un muscle. S'il se retournait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Il essaya d'ignorer les bruits des froissements d'habits en se concentrant sur autre chose.

Trowa ayant terminé de se rhabiller regarda à nouveau vers Duo. Celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos. Il faillit dire quelque chose puis se reprit :

"Et bien, je te remercie sincèrement pour cette soirée. Je vais rentrer..."

"Fais attention en rentrant..."

"Oui. Merci."

Il disparut de la pièce, se demandant ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils se quittent ainsi.

Duo tendit l'oreille et une fois qu'il était sûr que Trowa était bien hors de l'immeuble, il se mit à hurler. Il frappa contre le sac de sable qui était suspendu dans un coin, déversant toute la tension qu'il l'habitait.

Trowa sortit de l'immeuble et resta quelques minutes devant. Décidant de réfléchir plus tard à la réaction de Duo face à sa blessure, il prit la direction de sa maison. Après un instant, il stoppa et se plaça à l'ombre d'un porche en voyant un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes traverser la rue. Ils semblaient excités et prêts à se battre. Or lui ne l'était pas vraiment. Il espéra passer inaperçu. Les hommes passèrent près de lui sans le voir et continuèrent leur chemin. Trowa ressentit quelque chose, une sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. Ces gens étaient... Différents. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas aller plus loin dans ses drôles de conclusions.

Le pauvre sac de sable n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Duo s'était assis et regardait les grains de sable qui tombaient et qui commençaient à former un monticule au sol. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire de mal à ce garçon ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, qu'un bruit attira son attention.

"Chef, vous êtes sûr de vous ? Enfin, c'est quand même de... Lui qu'on parle !"

"Il doit être affaibli ! J'en suis certain ! Son maître a disparu et un vampire sans son alpha n'est plus rien !"

"Oui ! Vous avez raison ! On va n'en faire qu'une bouchée !"

Shink sourit puis pénétra dans la large pièce où il pouvait sentir l'aura de son adversaire.

Ils devaient être dix, maximum douze. Duo fit craquer ses doigts et se plaça au milieu de la salle.

Le groupe de vampires entoura Duo puis se jeta sur lui. Shink resta à l'écart, certain de la force de ses hommes.

Duo fit un sourire carnassier.

"Vous tombez bien les gars, j'ai une furieuse envie de me défouler !"

Shink pâlit en voyant cinq de ses hommes se faire étaler en trois coups. Duo semblait déchaîné. Il regarda avec une légère panique le reste tomber comme des mouches puis décida après un dixième de seconde de réflexion de se faire la malle. Apparemment le vampire était au mieux de sa forme et la perte de son alpha ne semblait le toucher en rien. Il hurla en disparaissant :

"Je t'aurais Maxwell ! Je te le promets ! Je trouverais un de tes points faibles !"

Duo scruta les hommes de Shink étendus par terre et décida de faire un peu de ménage. Il prit une barre de métal et la planta joyeusement dans le cœur des corps inanimés. Ces derniers se transformèrent en un tas de poussière.

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je passerais le balai demain."

Sur ce, Duo remonta à son appartement, prit une douche et alla se coucher. Sans omettre de fermer les volets bien sûr.

**A suivre**…

**Bah comme d'habitude, tout commentaire est le bienvenu ;-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo, Heero, le fidèle

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, le démon, Shink et ses sbires


	4. Epi1 Chap4

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Lilith** et **SuperVovo** pour vos reviews

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 1**

**Chapitre 4**

**Croisements**

Trowa soupira cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Duo et il hésitait à aller le voir chez lui de peur de le déranger. Ayant deux heures à perdre, il se rappela l'invitation de Heero et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il aperçut le jeune homme penché sur un énorme volume.

"Et bien celui-ci est vraiment très gros. Salut !"

Heero releva le nez de son bouquin et sourit.

"Salut, tu t'es finalement décidé."

Il hocha de la tête en souriant, n'osant pas dire la vérité à Heero.

"Oui, je me suis dit que tu aurais des trucs intéressants à me raconter ! Alors ça parle de quoi ton livre ?"

Heero tourna le livre en direction de Trowa.

"Ça parle de l'Elue, la Tueuse."

Trowa fixa la gravure montrant une femme en armure brondissant un pieu. Elle avait des traits réguliers, était blonde comme les blés et semblait étonnement forte. Il feuilleta quelques pages pour voir une dizaine d'images toutes similaires.

"Est-ce toujours une femme blonde ?"

Heero, une petite lueur dans ses yeux cobalt, répondit :

"Jusqu'à maintenant."

Trowa sourit avec innocence.

"Que veux-tu dire ? La dernière est brune ?"

"On peut dire ça..."

Trowa continua à feuilleter le livre et stoppa à une page qui montrait un homme ou plutôt une créature au visage déformé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est un vampire. Apparemment c'est à ça qu'ils ressemblaient il y a mille ans."

"C'est... impressionnant. Ils ressemblent presque à des humains, mais cette déformation..."

Il passa à nouveau quelques pages et s'arrêta cette fois devant des formules étranges.

"Ce sont des formules magiques ?"

Heero regarda les écrits que Trowa lui montrait.

"Hm... Oui, mais je ne sais pas à quoi elles servent. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches dans d'autres grimoires."

Trowa le regarda puis se laissa aller contre sa chaise.

"Tu en connais ? Des formules magiques ?"

Heero hésita, mais si Trowa était bien celui qu'il pensait, il le saurait bien un jour ou l'autre.

"Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre-nous. A Sunnydale il n'est pas très bien vu de pratiquer de la sorcellerie."

Trowa ne répondit pas se contentant de regarder son vis-à-vis. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et si l'article que Heero avait écrit était vrai ? Et si des démons, vampires, sorcières et compagnie se baladaient vraiment dans Sunnydale ? Et si Heero était vraiment ce qu'il semblait dire être?

Heero fixa le manuscrit et prononça une formule dans une langue inconnue. Ce dernier qui se trouvait devant eux se ferma et se mit à léviter.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise en poussant un cri de surprise.

Heero perdit sa concentration et le livre retomba lourdement sur la table.

Trowa bégaya :

"Tu... Tu... C'est toi qui...?"

"Calme-toi Trowa. Oui c'est moi qui aie fait ça. Tu m'as demandé si je connaissais des formules magiques et bien maintenant tu as ta réponse."

Trowa recula jusqu'a ce qu'il heurte l'une des étagères. Il fixait Heero, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il avait vu.

"Est-ce que ça va Trowa ?" S'inquiéta Heero.

Trowa ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration en hochant de la tête. Il pâlit tout d'un coup en réalisant la portée de cette révélation. Il chuchota :

"Alors... C'est la réalité ?"

Heero se leva et s'approcha de Trowa. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Oui c'est la réalité. La pure vérité."

Trowa fixa la main de Heero. Il remarqua pour la première fois un anneau doré à son majeur. Celui-ci avait une espèce de dragon gravé. Il reposa son regard sur Heero.

"Et ? Alors la Tueuse existe vraiment ? Ce n'est pas qu'une légende ?"

"Non ce n'est pas une légende. Elle a vraiment existé."

"A ? Elle a disparu ? Je veux dire... La dernière confrontation, celle que tu décris dans ton article... C'était vraiment la dernière ?"

Heero hocha la tête.

"La Tueuse a disparu avec le mal. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pense."

Trowa poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tout ça maintenant c'est du passé."

"On n'est pas sûr que le mal ait complètement disparu... Tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré Duo et donc-"

Heero fut interrompu par Trowa.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux au nom de Duo.

"Et quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est un vampire revenu d'entre les morts ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Un vampire ne se serait pas montré aussi sympathique ! Et m'aurait direct mordu ou un truc dans le genre ! D'après ton bouquin ce sont des monstres sanguinaires !"

Il stoppa pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un regard peu amène à Heero.

"J'en ai assez entendu. Salut."

"Attends Trowa !"

Trowa n'écouta pas Heero et continua à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais pourquoi s'était-il énervé ainsi ? Heero lui avait fourni une preuve concrète de l'existence de la magie et semblait connaître beaucoup de chose. Et... Le comportement de Duo face à sa blessure... Un vampire aurait pu agir ainsi, lécher le sang et en prendre... Du plaisir, comme il l'avait remarqué sur le visage du châtain. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Heero se mit à courir pour rattraper Trowa avant que ce dernier ait le temps de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il le retint par le bras.

Trowa se dégagea.

"Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?"

"Que tu y croies ou pas, je t'en prie, méfie-toi de Duo."

"J'ai compris. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le redire."

Trowa fixa le regard sérieux du brun puis soupira.

"Je te le promets. Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes tu ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..."

Trowa hocha de la tête, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose puis se retourna.

"Et bien, salut…"

Heero le regarda partir d'un air pensif et inquiet à la fois. Si Duo faisait du mal à Trowa, ça serait terrible...

Trowa s'avança vers sa salle de classe. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Le livre, la Tueuse, les... vampires. Et si ? Si Duo en était vraiment un comme Heero le supposait ? Il soupira puis s'installa à son bureau. L'après-midi risquait d'être long.

* * *

Shink soupira. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était posté dans un bar devant l'immeuble de son adversaire, mais celui-ci n'avait pas montré son nez. Comment pouvait-il rester sans se nourrir aussi longtemps ? Avait-il des pouvoirs plus puissants ? Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de lui. Ainsi il deviendrait le numéro un.

Il se tourna vers son bras droit. Un jeune rouquin vivace qu'il aimait bien.

"Fibrice ! Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autres sorties ?"

"Certain, j'ai fait le tour."

Shink passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés courts. Il se concentra sur l'immeuble quand son regard se fixa sur un jeune brun qui venait de stopper devant l'édifice. Quelque chose... Quelque chose d'étrange émanait du garçon.

"Tu le sens aussi ?"

"Hum... Oui... Cette aura..." Un frisson parcourut le corps du petit vampire.

Shink regarda le grand brun hésiter puis fronça les sourcils en le voyant repartir.

"Suis-le. J'ai envie de savoir qui il est. J'ai comme l'impression que son sang aura un goût fabuleux." Il fit un sourire plein de canines puis s'installa plus confortablement sur le tabouret du bar.

Fibrice hocha de la tête et attacha ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval basse. "Okay."

Il sortit du bar et se faufila dans les petites rues sombres, à l'abri des regards.

Shink satisfait se permit un sourire. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce petit. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne deux ou trois trucs et il serait parfait.

* * *

Trowa se rendit compte qu'il était devant l'immeuble de Duo que lorsqu'il stoppa devant celui-ci. Après avoir quitté les cours, il avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net et la seule façon était de revoir le châtain. Et quoi ? Lui demander s'il était l'une de ses fameuses créatures de la nuit, buveuses de sang avec de longues canines ? C'était franchement stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Mais le livre volant restait scotché à son esprit. La magie existait alors pourquoi pas les vampires, les Tueuses et le reste ? Il leva les yeux vers la surface de l'édifice espérant peut être apercevoir le natté. Il fit une grimace puis secoua la tête. Il se détourna puis décida finalement de rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie de voir Duo mais pas dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était.

* * *

Un grondement raisonna dans tout l'appartement. Allongé sur son lit, Duo se massa le ventre. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Il avait épuisé ses dernières réserves de sang qu'il gardait au frais. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de penser à Trowa. A son comportement…Un peu plus et…Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de scrupule à vouloir mordre quelqu'un… Non c'est faux, une fois c'était déjà arrivé… Juste l'espace d'un soir… Mais là, c'était à chaque fois qu'il était en présence du brun. Un grondement retentit encore. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait sortir…

* * *

Shink jubila en voyant Duo sortir de son appartement. Celui-ci devait être en piteux état. Quatre jours sans se nourrir de sang frais. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'attaquer ? Mais il était seul et il ne pouvait pas envoyer Fibrice chercher les autres. Il se leva sans bruit puis décida de suivre le châtain. S'il pouvait trouver ne serait-ce qu'un point faible, il pourrait attaquer directement.

En sortant de son immeuble, Duo avait cru sentir quelque chose l'observer, mais il devait se tromper. Peut-être à cause de la faim… Il se mit à marcher au hasard.

Shink resta bien loin du natté, il savait ses sens fort aiguisés et s'il était trop près, l'autre s'en rendrait immédiatement compte. Il comprit au bout d'un instant que Duo ne savait pas franchement où aller. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir ses hommes avec lui. C'était le moment idéal. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour attaquer de lui-même... Il n'était pas assez puissant.

Le châtain marcha longuement, empruntant des rues désertes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était sorti de la ville, se dirigeant machinalement vers ce qui était la maison de Trowa...

_Mais où va-t-il ? Ce sont les faubourgs. Hum, il veut sans doute du sang de bourgeois, il a toujours des idées de grandeur._

Duo s'arrêta devant une barrière blanche. De l'autre côté se trouvait la maison de la personne qui occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours. Il voyait de la lumière dans une pièce au premier étage. Peut-être la chambre de Trowa...

Rhaaa mais que faisait-il là ? Qu'imaginait-il ? Sonner à la porte du garçon, lui expliquer qu'il était un vampire, mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ? N'importe quoi ! Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il aurait peut-être les idées plus claires.

Lorsqu'il fit quelques pas en direction de la ville, il perçut une présence. Il stoppa et regarda autour de lui. Une ombre se dissimulait derrière un arbre, près de la maison de Trowa.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?"

Fibrice s'était préparé à cette rencontre. Il savait pertinemment que le natté le sentirait. Il avait été fort surpris que le grand vampire stoppe en face de la maison où le brun était entré... Ce pourrait-il que ? Il n'avait pas tenté de fuir car l'autre l'aurait aussitôt senti. Il fit un sourire puis d'une voix mielleuse s'expliqua : "Sans doute la même chose que vous, Maître."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux surpris et recula.

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser... On m'a toujours dit de montrer du respect envers nos aînés..."

Duo ne répondit pas à cette remarque.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un vampire de la petite semaine..."

"Allez-vous me laisser repartir ?"

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi une telle question ?"

Fibrice baissa la tête et murmura :

"Je sais que vous êtes le Grand Ext... Enfin, on m'a dit..."

En principe il était quelqu'un de patient, mais là, il commençait à en avoir marre.

"Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors maintenant dégage ou je ne donne pas cher de toi !"

Fibrice n'hésita pas un seul instant et prit la poudre d'escampette. Il n'attendait que cet ordre pour le faire. Il ne s'arrêta que se sachant très loin du natté puis sourit en voyant son chef s'approcher de lui.

"Que fais-tu là ?"

"Je crois que nous avons découvert un point faible à votre ennemi..."

Le rouquin sentait son visage lui faire mal tellement il souriait.

* * *

Arrivé à l'entrée de la ville, Duo se dirigea rapidement vers son lieu de prédilection. La faim le tenaillait. Il entra dans le bar et fit son show. Il s'approcha d'une jeune fille isolée et se mit à discuter avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'emmenait à l'extérieur dans un coin sombre pour faire son office. Rapidement et silencieusement, il se rassasia. Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repu. Mais pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait qu'une pensée... Le souvenir du sang de Trowa l'obnubilait...

**A suivre**…

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo, Heero, le fidèle, Fibrice

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, le démon, Shink et ses sbires, Fibrice


	5. Epi1 Chap5

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **SweetDeath** et **Makena** pour vos reviews

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 1**

**Chapitre 5**

**Naissance de l'Elu**

Trowa attendit le week-end avec impatience. Il avait envie de voir Duo. Le natté hantait ses pensées. Il ne parvenait pas à le voir comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais le fait qu'il soit un véritable vampire s'était précisé. Il n'y avait pas que l'accident du sang, il y avait aussi qu'il lui ait toujours dit la nuit... Hors un vampire et le jour ne faisaient pas deux. Il n'avait pas non plus revu Heero, l'évitant plus qu'autre chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec le brun. Il le trouvait fascinant mais il devait stopper !

Il entra dans le club de leur première rencontre et espéra qu'il serait là ce soir encore.

Depuis leur dernière conversation, Heero n'avait pas revu Trowa. Pas de doute que ce dernier l'évitait soigneusement et il comprenait pourquoi. Quand lui-même avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, ça n'avait pas été facile. Tout comme de se rendre compte de l'existence des vampires et compagnie. Mais bon il fallait qu'il vérifie que le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude était bien l'Elu. Un de ses amis, qui était dans la même classe que Trowa, lui avait dit qu'il venait de temps en temps dans ce bar. Il entra dans le lieu le plus prisé de Sunnydale et grimaça en voyant le monde. Il se faufila entre les gens en cherchant Trowa du regard. Il le trouva assis à une table dans le fond de la salle. Il se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait l'aborder. Et s'il lui disait simplement :

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?"

Trowa releva la tête espérant voir apparaître un châtain aux yeux améthyste mais il fut désappointé de croiser des émeraudes aussi claires que les siennes. Un rouquin tout sourire le fixait amicalement. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il avait cru que c'était Duo. Une sensation identique ?

"Alors ? Est-ce que je peux ?" Répéta-t-il en voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas.

Trowa revint sur terre puis fit un sourire à son tour.

"Oui, bien sûr ! C'est toujours un endroit plein à craquer."

"Merci. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de trouver une place assise. Je m'appelle Fibrice. Et toi ?"

"Trowa. Tu es étudiant ?"

"Non, je cherche du boulot."

"Je ne connais pas encore grand monde, je viens juste d'arriver. Tu habites à Sunnydale depuis longtemps ?"

"Je suis né ici."

"Et... Tu as envie d'y rester ?"

"C'est surtout que je ne sais pas où aller. Je t'offre un verre ?"

Trowa ne buvait pas habituellement, mais cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait un signe de Duo, il était légèrement agacé.

"Avec plaisir."

Fibrice fit un signe et une serveuse arriva vers eux. Il commanda deux bières.

Heero était sur le point d'approcher Trowa, quand celui-ci se fit accoster par un autre garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il éprouvait une drôle de sensation en fixant le rouquin. Et si ça en était un ? Il décida de les observer discrètement.

Trowa sirota sa bière tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Fibrice. Il restait secrètement déçu de ne pas voir Duo entrer dans le bar et s'installer près de lui. Il devait arrêter de penser au natté. Il allait en devenir fou.

Fibrice vit un changement sur le visage de Trowa.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je crois que je vais sortir, il fait trop chaud ici."

"Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai aussi envie de prendre l'air."

Trowa n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Fibrice était sympathique et il avait pas mal de chose en commun dont une très forte envie de quitter cette ville. Trowa se rendit compte qu'il était oppressé par Sunnydale. Il avait envie de revoir les buildings de New York. De revoir son... Il secoua la tête.

"Oh excuse-moi, tu préfères être seul."

Trowa le fixa en clignant des yeux.

"Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?"

"Tu viens de faire non de la tête... Alors je croyais..."

"Oh, Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Je dois arrêter de trop penser ! Tu connais d'autres endroits pas loin ?"

"J'ai un petit creux. Je connais un snack qui est à deux pas."

Trowa acquiesça puis ils sortirent tous deux du bar.

Heero ne les quittait pas des yeux et au moment où ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, il les suivit, tout en gardant une distance pour ne pas être repéré.

**xoxox**

Trowa suivit le rouquin. Celui-ci l'emmenait vers un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les rues s'assombrissaient et les immeubles laissèrent place à des propriétés telles que la sienne. Des lampadaires de styles étranges illuminaient certains coins de rues, puis il aperçut une église de style roman. Il rattrapa Fibrice et lui montra l'édifice.

"Elle est magnifique. Tu sais si elle est toujours en office ?"

"Non, elle est fermée. Problème financier pour la rénover."

"C'est dommage. Mais c'est souvent ainsi. Tu crois qu'on peut y jeter un coup d'œil ?"

Il fit un sourire puis s'approcha de la grille du cimetière sous le regard plus que satisfait de Fibrice. Tout se déroulait comme il le désirait.

"Pas de problème."

Il passa devant Trowa et poussa la grille.

Trowa stoppa devant l'un des tombeaux et fixa les contours. Ceux-ci étaient bien entretenus mais pourtant le nom de la famille était pratiquement invisible. Il erra un petit moment entre les plaques de couleurs noires, grises parfois d'un blanc pur. Il se rendit compte après un moment que Fibrice n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il ne s'en fit pas et continua sa route vers la petite église.

Heero n'avait guère été surpris que le rouquin ait emmené Trowa dans cet endroit. S'il était bien un vampire, il savait qu'ils aimaient bien ce genre de lieu pour se repaître de leur victime. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit le moment propice pour intervenir.

Trowa arriva enfin devant les lourdes portes en chênes. Il tenta de les pousser mais celles-ci ne voulurent rien entendre. Il se retourna alors et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était étrange, pas un seul son ne se faisait entendre. Seul son souffle laissait apparaître de petites volutes de vapeur dans le froid qui commençait à tomber. Il s'avança de quelques pas puis se retourna rapidement en évitant un homme qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

L'homme était assez grand, de courts cheveux d'une couleur indéterminée dans ce sombre lieu. Seul un lampadaire un peu plus loin dans le cimetière illuminait le coin. Trowa frissonna non de peur mais du froid qui s'intensifiait. Il se concentra sur son assaillant. Il n'avait pas le visage déformé mais il supposait que cela ne voulait rien dire.

Shink fit un sourire mais il était tout de même étonné que le jeune homme ait réussi à l'éviter aussi facilement. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques temps, s'examinant sur tous les points.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Shink agrandit son sourire.

"Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque tu vas mourir ici."

Trowa le fixa sans cligner des yeux gardant son calme.

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"La malchance je suppose."

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

"Et ?"

"Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais contre lui…C'est autre chose."

Shink claqua des doigts et une pierre tombale plus grosse que les autres bougea laissant apparaître Fibrice et une douzaine d'hommes au visage déformé.

Rapidement les nouveaux arrivants entourèrent Trowa, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Trowa ferma les yeux un instant puis se concentra. Apparemment il allait devoir se battre pour sa vie. Ces formes sans traits étaient exactement les mêmes que celles qu'il avait vu dans le livre de Heero. Des vampires...

"Je ne sais pas à qui vous en voulez, mais je crois que vous faites une erreur !"

Fibrice s'approcha du brun. Son visage se déforma avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

"Le nom de Duo doit sûrement te dire quelque chose, non ?"

Trowa recula légèrement pour ne pas entrer en collision avec l'un des vampires et ouvrit grand les yeux. Devait-il faire l'idiot ?

"Duo ?"

"Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas le connaître. On t'a vu près de chez lui et ensuite lui-même était devant ta maison." Reprit le rouquin, un sourire aussi déformé que les traits de son visage.

Duo était venu devant chez lui ? La colère qu'il avait ressentie plutôt, disparut. Il fit un sourire que l'on pourrait juger stupide, puis déclara :

"Est-ce que vous êtes aussi lâche que vous vous en prenez à un contre dix ?"

"Crois-tu vraiment que pour te tuer on aurait besoin d'être autant ?"

Il regarda derrière et autour de lui. Il devinait que s'il gagnait du temps, peut-être Duo allait arriver.

"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tout ce monde ?"

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."

Trowa se mordit les lèvres et ne bougea pas. Il devait attendre et voir... Les minutes passaient. Il restait toujours sur ses gardes. La panique s'infiltrait lentement en lui. Celui qui l'avait attaqué au début, et qui semblait leur chef, était installé sur l'une des pierres tombales et discutait à mi-voix avec Fibrice. Ils lui jetaient de temps à autre un regard en souriant. Il déglutit espérant au fond de lui que Duo viendrait à son secours. Mais en fait, pourquoi le natté ferait-il cela ? Il commençait à se dire qu'il était perdu quand l'un des hommes face à lui montra des signes d'énervements.

Il mourrait de faim et ce jeune garçon ferait un délicieux met. Normalement il ne devait rien faire, mais sa nature prenait le dessus. Il fit un pas en direction de Trowa, sous le regard attentif de ses compagnons.

Trowa recula encore d'un pas en voyant l'excité s'approcher plus près. Il se mit en position de défense.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Krui ?"

Shink s'était levé et fixait son sbire d'une façon amusée.

L'affamé se tourna vers son chef.

"On ne doit pas le tuer tout de suite, mais rien n'empêche de le vider un peu."

Shink fit une grimace puis hocha de la tête.

"Très bien, va t'amuser un peu, mais ne le tue pas !"

"Compris chef."

Il se rapprocha un peu plus. Il fit signe à deux autres vampires de le tenir, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Trowa remarqua le signe que fit Krui et bougea aussitôt que les deux autres tentèrent de l'attraper. Il envoya un coup de coude sur le côté puis un coup droit sur le visage de l'autre. Ensuite il se retrouva face à face avec le troisième vampire qui le fixait d'un air plus qu'étonné.

Cette fois, ce fut Krui qui recula. Comment un simple humain pouvait avoir autant de force ?

Trowa hésita. Il ne voulait pas attaquer, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse les retenir tous. Il ne bougea pas mais continua à se concentrer sur ses arrières.

Krui demanda à tous ses autres comparses de le tenir. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par un gamin.

Trowa réagit cette fois et n'attendit pas que les vampires bougent pour le prendre. Il sauta sur le côté et étala deux des plus petits. Il tenta ensuite de s'enfuir mais il pouvait les entendre le suivre de près.

Heero, qui observait maintenant la scène depuis dix minutes, se demandait vraiment où ils voulaient en venir. Il était temps qu'il intervienne. Le moment de vérité n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

Trowa sentit qu'il était rattrapé, il se retourna et frappa le plus proche de lui. Mais deux autres sautèrent sur lui et il ne parvint pas à les éviter. Il se retrouva à terre et Krui apparut toutes canines dans son champ de vision.

"Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ?"

Krui s'assit à califourchon sur Trowa. Il était sur le point de mordre le cou du brun, quand il entendit des mots dans une langue étrangère. Il se fit tout d'un coup propulser dans les airs, tout comme ses acolytes.

Trowa était bien tenu par les trois vampires et Krui approchait dangereusement de son cou quand tout à coup le poids des trois monstres disparu.

Heero était arrivé juste à temps. Il s'approcha de Trowa et lui tendit une main pour se relever.

Trowa croisa les saphirs de Heero et un soulagement intense le traversa.

"Merci de ton aide, Heero."

Il reporta son attention sur la horde de vampires qui s'approchaient lentement d'eux puis fit un petit sourire.

"Je crois que l'on ne devrait pas traîner ici, à moins que tu aies un autre truc pour t'en débarrasser ?"

Heero ne répondit rien et lui présenta un bâton taillé en pointe.

Trowa le fixa bouche bée.

"Que veux-tu faire avec ça ?"

"Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais moi je suis sûr que tu peux les vaincre."

"Les vaincre ? Mais bon sang Heero ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce sont des monstres ! Que..."

Il évita de justesse un des dits monstres qui venait de se jeter sur eux. Il échangea alors quelques coups de poing et jeta le pieu qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

"Trowa, sers-toi du pieu ! Le seul moyen de les tuer est de leur transpercer le coeur !" Cria Heero qui avait ramassé l'arme.

Trowa tourna la tête et reçut un coup qui le fit chanceler. Il passa la main sur sa joue coupée puis cria :

"D'accord, lance-le-moi !"

Le sorcier s'exécuta et jeta le pieu. Il sentait l'aura du brun grandir au fur et à mesure du combat.

Trowa évita un nouveau vampire et attrapa l'arme au vol. Il sentit alors quelque chose au fond de lui changer. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire comme un instinct qui venait de se réveiller. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et après avoir donné quelques coups à deux vampires, il fit un écart et parvint à enfoncer sans problème le pieu à l'endroit où il fallait. Le vampire ouvrit des yeux surpris puis disparut dans un pouf de cendres. Trowa ne s'arrêta pas là et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il ne restait que Fibrice, Shink et deux autres vampires qui avaient trouvés refuge auprès de leurs chefs.

"C'est un monstre !"

"C'est la Tueuse qui est revenue !"

Fibrice regarda Shink.

"Tu avais raison."

Shink hocha de la tête puis hésita. Il venait de perdre la moitié de ses hommes. Devait-il plutôt partir ? Il n'aurait aucune chance face à ce nouvel ennemi surtout si Duo montrait son nez. Il recula et fit signe à ses hommes.

Trowa resta debout sans bouger regardant les quatre vampires s'enfuirent, puis il baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il tenait bien serrée. Il se laissa tomber à terre, la main crispée sur le pieu.

Heero se précipita vers Trowa et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il remarqua que le brun tenait le pieu à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il prit sa main et s'attela à lui faire lâcher l'arme. Trowa était comme tétanisé et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour la lui retirer. Il garda ensuite sa main dans les siennes.

"Trowa, est-ce que ça va?"

Trowa ne réagit pas immédiatement, ce n'est que quand le visage de Heero apparut devant lui qu'il secoua la tête. Il enleva sa main puis se leva d'un bond.

"Que s'est-il passé ?!"

Le sorcier se redressa à son tour.

"Trowa, est-ce que tu te souviens lorsqu'on a parlé de la Tueuse?"

"Je me souviens que c'est toujours une femme blonde !"

"Et qu'ensuite je t'ai dit _Jusqu'à maintenant_."

Trowa ferma les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Que je serais une Tueuse ?"

"Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais...Oui…"

Trowa le fixa un instant puis secoua la tête.

"C'est n'importe quoi ! Je m'en vais !"

Il prit la direction de la sortie sans attendre d'autres réponses.

Heero était sur le point de poursuivre Trowa, quand on l'interpella.

"Laisse-le. Il a besoin de réfléchir."

Heero se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix.

"Duo ?"

Duo apparut de derrière un arbre où il avait patienté durant une bonne partie du combat. Il avait été choqué de voir la défense de Trowa et encore plus quand celui-ci s'était révélé capable de tuer les vampires. Et il avait vite compris que Trowa et _Elle_ se ressemblaient énormément.

"Il a sans doute reçu un choc en se rendant compte de ses dons."

Quand le jeune sorcier aperçut le visage de Duo, il se dit que celui-ci n'avait en rien perdu de son charme.

"Et toi ?"

"Et moi ? Quoi ?!"

Duo fit une grimace puis se détourna pour partir.

"Faut toujours que t'ailles t'imaginer des choses Yui !"

"Je ne m'imagine rien du tout. Trowa est l'Elu, ce qui veut dire qu'il est ton ennemi."

"Et bien, il sera mon ennemi."

"Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en aies vraiment envie..."

Duo bougea rapidement et prit les poignets de Heero qu'il serra fortement.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis Yui, je pourrais me montrer moins clément maintenant qu'Elle n'est plus là..."

Le brun grimaça de douleur.

"Je te trouve bien susceptible ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas... Je connais ce regard..."

Duo accentua sa prise et approcha ses canines du cou du brun.

"Ah vraiment ? Tu me connais... Et que dirais-tu si je te tuais là, sur-le-champ ?"

Il mordit alors la chaire fraîche et retint dans ses bras Heero qui tentait de s'échapper.

Heero tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur.

"Il y a un an tu ne l'as pas fait, alors pourquoi maintenant ça changerait ?"

Duo ôta ses canines et laissa le brun s'écrouler au sol.

"Tu as trop confiance en toi Yui, ça te perdra un jour."

Le châtain le laissa en partie vidé de son sang puis disparut en silence.

Heero passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il avait joué à un jeu dangereux avec le vampire, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le tuerait pas... Enfin il l'espérait...

C'est l'Elu, C'est l'Elu. C'est avec cette litanie en tête que Duo erra toute la nuit, se demandant si c'était le destin pour lui de tomber sous le charme des Elus à chaque fois...

**xoxox**

**Fin de l'épisode 1**

**Souhaitez-vous que nous continuions ? Laissez-nous une petite review pour nous votre avis :-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo, Heero, le fidèle, Fibrice, Krui

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, le démon, Shink et ses sbires, Fibrice, Duo


	6. Epi2 Chap1

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Kaory**, **SweetDeath, Lilith, Zorca et Mithy** pour vos reviews :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 2**

**Chapitre 1**

**Réveil difficile**

Deux jours que son fils s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre. Maggie Barton commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé et refusait de lui parler... Que s'était-il passé samedi soir pour qu'il soit dans cet état de mutisme ? Il avait même refusé d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Elle décida d'aller le voir et d'essayer encore une fois de discuter avec lui. Elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre de Trowa. Elle frappa à la porte en l'appelant.

"Trowa ?"

Trowa releva la tête de l'oreiller et soupira. Sa mère l'avait à peu près laissée tranquille depuis samedi mais c'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète de son 'absence' et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas aller à la fac. Il ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Il avait senti un changement en lui depuis le combat et la révélation de Heero. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait eu de drôles de rêves avec beaucoup de sang et autres réjouissances peu agréables. Il grogna sa réponse assez fort pour être entendu :

"Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Maggie soupira. Elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte et poussa cette dernière pour entrer.

"Non je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as !"

Trowa souleva sa couverture et se retourna rapidement pour regarder sa mère. La colère brillait dans ses émeraudes :

"Tu veux savoir ? Je veux quitter ce lieu perdu et retourner à New York !"

Maggie crut tomber à la renverse en voyant les cheveux de son fils. Ses cheveux étaient... Blonds ?

"Tro-Trowa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Trowa fronça les sourcils devant l'expression de stupeur de sa mère.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

"Tes-tes cheveux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Trowa la fixa encore plus éberlué et posa une main dans sa chevelure. Il prit l'une de ses mèches et la regarda.

Maggie s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son fils.

Trowa continuait à contempler ses cheveux, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

"Que…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

Il tourna le regard vers sa mère lui quémandant une réponse.

Elle ne comprenait pas... plus ? Son fils était bien en train de lui demander pourquoi il avait les cheveux blonds ?

"Je te retourne la question."

Il se leva alors rapidement et se plaça devant le miroir à pied de sa chambre. Toute sa chevelure était devenue blonde claire tirant même sur le blanc. Il reprit une mèche entre les doigts et là, il craqua. Il arracha une touffe et s'effondra à terre en criant :

"Non ! C'est pas vrai !"

"Trowa !"

Maggie se précipita sur son fils et lui attrapa les mains.

"Arrête Trowa ! Je t'en prie... Tu me fais peur..."

Trowa se calma immédiatement au contact de sa mère et se laissa aller contre elle.

"Maman... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Elle le serra dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

"Je ne sais pas... Je..."

Comment pourrait-elle avoir une explication face à cela ?

"Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait samedi ?"

Trowa comprit. Oui cela avait sans doute un rapport avec ce qui s'était produit ce jour. Il y avait une personne qui pouvait lui expliquer. Il se leva alors.

"Je crois savoir."

Il s'approcha de son armoire et sortit des vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement.

"Mais où vas-tu ? Explique-moi Trowa !" Dit Maggie en voyant son fils s'habiller rapidement.

"Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute m'expliquer."

Il prit une casquette portant le célèbre emblème de New York. C'était un cadeau de son père pour ses dix-huit ans. Il ne l'avait jamais mise, mais c'était apparemment le moment. Il recouvrit sa blondeur puis se tourna vers sa mère pour la rassurer.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais régler cela rapidement."

"D'accord... Fais attention..."

Maggie était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors elle le laissa partir...

**xoxox**

"Tu es sûr de toi ?"

La jeune femme rehaussa ses lunettes et fixa le jeune sorcier.

"Puisque je te le dis. Dès qu'il a eu le pieu entre ses mains, j'ai senti son aura vibrer."

Heero était assis en fasse de Lady qui avait un air des plus septique.

"Mais tu sais, s'il pratique un sport de combat c'est normal que tu aies ressenti quelque chose. Ce n'était que du résiduel. Heero, tous les Elus étaient des femmes, je ne vois absolument aucune raison pour que cela change."

Le brun soupira, avant de s'emporter.

"Je sais quand même faire la différence entre l'aura d'un sportif et l'aura d'une Tueuse !"

Lady se leva et secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas y croire. La règle a toujours été la même."

Elle s'approcha d'une pile de livres et commença à faire du tri.

"Tu m'as demandé de vérifier et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire que la règle puisse avoir changé ?"

Heero commençait à voir rouge. Peu de personne arrivait à lui faire perdre son calme, mais Lady était très douée en la matière.

La jeune femme fit un sourire puis se rassit.

"Bon très bien. J'aimerai avoir plus de preuves avant d'accepter ce fait. Je vais recevoir plus de données sur lui d'ici la fin de la semaine. On verra à ce moment. Sinon l'as-tu revu ?"

Le sorcier baissa la tête.

"Non... Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui."

"Vraiment ? Hum, je me demande pourquoi ? Je suppose que s'il est vraiment l'Elu, il doit avoir des questions."

"Il avait l'air très secoué quand il s'est enfui..."

Elle fronça les sourcils et allait répondre quand un bruit les fit se retourner. Ils étaient dans une partie annexe de la bibliothèque et ne pouvaient donc voir la salle. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque avec fracas et une voix s'éleva avec fureur.

"Heero Yui !"

"Je crois qu'il est venu chercher des réponses..." Constata Heero en reconnaissant la voix de Trowa.

Lady se leva et sortit de la pièce mais une fois au seuil, elle stoppa net en voyant le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle. Heero lui rentra dedans, n'ayant pas prévu son arrêt brutal.

"Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Trowa les fixait avec une colère retenue mais ne dit rien. Lady bafouilla :

"Tu...Tu n'étais pas brun ?"

Heero haussa un sourcil en entendant cette remarque. Il passa à côté de Lady et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Trowa.

"Mais-mais..." Bredouilla-t-il à son tour.

Trowa enleva sa casquette. Les longues mèches qui lui recouvraient une partie du visage n'étaient plus d'un marron foncé mais bien blond, aussi clair qu'Elle. Il prit une bonne respiration et dit d'une voix sans réplique :

"J'espère que vous avez une explication ! Je veux retrouver ma vraie couleur !"

Tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son ami, il dit :

"Est-ce que c'est une preuve suffisante pour toi Lady ?"

Lady hocha de la tête sans répondre et s'avança doucement vers le nouveau blond. Elle approcha une main d'une des mèches et murmura pour elle :

"Incroyable. Ils sont identiques, je peux reconnaître la texture. Légèrement fine mais pas trop et la couleur, elle est équivalente, les mêmes reflets."

Elle continua son inspection. Trowa se tendit mais la laissa faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre.

"Alors ?"

"Alors je crois que si tu as des questions, c'est le moment de nous les poser." Répondit Heero.

"Il me semble évident que ma question c'est cela."

Il montra ses cheveux et attendit.

"Hum... Ben là je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment... Lady ? Tu as une explication ?"

La jeune femme se recula de Trowa.

"Et bien je peux faire des recherches, mais non je ne vois pas..."

Elle pencha la tête puis se détourna pour courir vers les rayons de la bibliothèque. Trowa la suivit du regard puis se concentra sur Heero.

"Je suppose que je dois te remercier..."

"De ?"

"C'est à toi que je dois cette nouvelle coiffure ! Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé l'autre soir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Ma mère a failli avoir une attaque !"

"Et si je n'étais pas intervenu, y'a des chances que tu te sois fait tuer... Ce qui est arrivé avant, je n'y suis pour rien... Si j'avais le choix, je préférais que rien de tout cela n'existe... Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas..."

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui t'est levé ce matin avec la tête de quelqu'un d'autre !"

Trowa se mordit les lèvres.

"Comment est-ce possible ?!"

Puis tout d'un coup, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Et si..."

"Et si ?"

"Dis-moi que je ne vais pas me transformer en...Tueuse ?"

Il pâlit dangereusement et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises proche.

Heero s'assit sur celle à côté de lui.

"Tu veux dire en femme Tueuse ?"

Trowa acquiesça sans rien dire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa aller contre la table.

Heero comprenait les craintes de Trowa. Il aimerait pouvoir lui certifier le contraire, mais il n'en savait rien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

"On va faire des recherches, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que je trouverai une solution pour que rien de cela n'arrive."

Trowa hocha lentement de la tête.

"Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Ma mère est persuadée que j'ai pété les plombs..."

"Pour tes cheveux, je pense que je vais pouvoir t'aider."

Lady revint avec plusieurs volumes.

"Oui, il suffit de trouver une teinture proche de ta couleur d'origine. "

"On va aller au supermarché pendant que Lady fait des recherches. Tu es d'accord ?"

Trowa se leva et remit la casquette en place.

"Très bien."

**xoxox**

Elle étira ses muscles et se lécha les lèvres. Dieu que c'était amusant. Ces humains se laissaient toujours avoir. Il suffisait d'avoir un peu de beauté féminine et ils tombaient tous dans le piège. Elle appuya sur son interphone et demanda à sa secrétaire de faire disparaître le corps, puis elle convoqua l'un de ses bras droits. Celui-ci apparut rapidement et s'inclina avec respect.

"Vous vouliez me voir Maîtresse ?"

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son démon favori. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, mais il la satisfaisait toujours. Elle fit un sourire plein de charme et prit le visage de son sbire entre ses mains finement manucurées.

"J'ai un travail à te confier. Je souhaite que tu récupères un objet pour notre Seigneur."

Dooly savait qu'il avait une place privilégiée et beaucoup de ses acolytes l'enviaient, car lui seul avait un contact aussi proche avec elle.

"Je suis à vos ordres, vous le savez bien. Dites-moi ce que vous désirez et je m'exécuterai."

Elle avança ses lèvres près de son oreille et murmura langoureusement :

"Tu es un brave petit démon. Il existe un livre nommé le Livre de Verdas…J'ignore où il se trouve, mais c'est cela que je désire. Si tu réussis, tu auras une bonne récompense."

Elle se retira de son espace puis lui sourit.

"Fais vite, notre Seigneur a peu de patience et moi aussi."

Dooly acquiesça et s'inclina, puis sortit de la pièce. Il se languissait déjà de sa récompense.

Elle se réinstalla à son bureau puis appuya sur son interphone.

"Je suis prête à recevoir notre prochain client."

**xoxox**

**A suivre**…

**Nous espérons que ce deuxième épisode vous plaira autant que le premier :-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Maggie, Dooly

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, le démon femelle


	7. Epi2 Chap2

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **SweetDeath, Supervovo et Mithy** (Luna : copine de moua, mdr on était en lisant ta review fleuve. Mici et gros bisous) pour vos reviews. Et aussi à **Shiryu** pour ton mot sur la ml.

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être (sûrement lol) remarqué, nous avons pris quelques libertés. On utilise l'univers de Buffy, tout en y ajoutant nos propres idées. Donc si vous trouvez des (grosses ?) différences avec la série, c'est tout à fait normal lol

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 2**

**Chapitre 2**

**Séance couleur**

A la sortie du supermarché, Heero pouvait voir le visage attristé de Trowa et ça lui faisait de la peine. Que pouvait-il faire pour le réconforter un peu ? Encore un domaine où il n'excellait pas... Il espérait vraiment que Lady trouve une solution. Pourquoi le corps de son ami se mettait à changer ? Fallait-il vraiment être blond pour être un Elu ?****

Trowa demeurait muet. Ils avaient été acheter une coloration pour rendre sa couleur 'naturelle' à ses cheveux, mais il restait effrayé. Si ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur, allait-il se réveiller dans un corps de femme demain matin ? Il ne ressentait pas d'autre changement particulier si ce n'était ces courtes migraines qui l'attaquaient sans prévenir. Mais une légère panique restait ancrée en lui. Il avait hâte que Lady trouve la cause de ce changement, même si à première vue c'était la première fois qu'un homme se retrouvait dans la peau de la Tueuse.

Le jeune sorcier, qui n'était pas forcément un grand bavard, commençait à trouver ce silence pesant.

"Trowa ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour ça, mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir..."

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi stupide et gêné de dire cela ?

"Hum... Pas de problème. Pour le moment j'ai surtout besoin...de récupérer une allure normale."

Trowa leva la tête vers le petit immeuble devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter.

"C'est ici ?"

Heero acquiesça. Ils entrèrent et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent une voisine du brun, une étudiante qui allait dans la même fac qu'eux.

"Ouah ! Heero ! Qui est cette personne qui t'accompagne ?"

Elle s'approcha de Trowa rapidement et lui ôta la casquette sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

"Tu as de beaux cheveux pourquoi les cacher ?"

Trowa lui ôta les mains de sa tête puis remit la casquette en place. Il répondit d'une voix froide :

"A cause de ce genre de comportement..."

Heero plaqua une main sur ses yeux en signe d'exaspération.

"Veronica... Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses toujours ce genre de chose ?"

"Oh ! Tu sais quand je vois de charmants jeunes gens comme vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !"

Elle s'approcha de Heero et lui déposa un bisou sur le nez avant de s'enfuir en riant.

"Elle est pas croyable... Je suis désolé."

"Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?"

"Elle a emménagé peu de temps après moi. Elle essaie de me... décoincer ?"

Trowa fit un sourire et suivit le brun vers son appartement.

"Apparemment elle y arrive. Je ne supporterais pas qu'une fille m'embrasse comme ça devant tout le monde."

"J'ai tenté de la repousser, mais c'est encore pire..." Soupira Heero.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit studio. Il possédait simplement une cuisine, une chambre séparée par un rideau, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Plusieurs assiettes s'entassaient dans l'évier et Trowa remarqua des affaires disséminées ça et là. Apparemment Heero n'était pas un modèle de propreté.

Le brun se sentit un peu honteux de montrer son appartement dans cet état. Mais il était assez occupé et ne prenait pas tellement le temps de faire du rangement. Et puis ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait de la visite.

Trowa s'avança dans la pièce et resta en son centre. Même si l'endroit était dérangé, il aimait bien ce lieu. Heero était chez lui et ne vivait pas avec sa mère comme lui. A son grand étonnement, il énonça :

"J'aime beaucoup cette endroit."

"Ah ? Heu... Merci..."

"Hum. Tu as emménagé quand ?"

"Cela fait presque deux ans. Ça coïncide à la découverte de mes pouvoirs... Je ne voulais pas faire peur à mes parents..."

"Ah... C'est vrai que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais je suppose que pour moi ça va être différent..."

Il se tut puis s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce près de la table. Le clic-clac devait être le lit du brun.

"Pourquoi dis-tu que ça va être différent ?" Demanda Heero en fouillant dans une armoire encastrée dans un mur.

Trowa hésita un instant puis soupira :

"Ma mère... Est comme qui dirait légèrement possessive. Tant que je n'aurais pas terminé mes études, elle ne me laissera jamais en paix."

"Je dirais que même si tu la trouves possessive, tu as de la chance. Mes parents sont souvent en voyage et honnêtement, ça me manque parfois de ne plus vivre avec eux." Répondit Heero en revenant vers Trowa.

"Désolé..."

"C'est rien. Tiens, mets ce tee-shirt, histoire de ne pas tacher ton pull avec la coloration."

Trowa prit le tee-shirt. Il vit que celui-ci n'était pas exactement à sa taille. Il décida alors d'enlever ses propres vêtements pour pouvoir l'enfiler.

Heero partit à la salle de bain et en revint quelques instants plus tard avec un bol contenant le produit colorant. Lui aussi avait ôté son pull pour mettre un tee-shirt usé.

"Euh ? Il ne faut pas me mouiller les cheveux ?"

Trowa regarda vers Heero qui prit le mode d'emploi du produit. Il remarqua alors deux fines taches sur le coup de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien sur le coup.

"Non, pas besoin... Je dois utiliser le pinceau et mettre les gants. Faut laisser agir vingt minutes et rincer."

Trowa acquiesça.

"Bien je te fais confiance."

Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa Heero faire son office. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Mais pas un coiffeur ou un professionnel, mais quelqu'un de proche de lui, pour qui il avait de l'affection, comme son père par exemple. Mais... Heero n'était pas son père. Pourquoi était-il donc si détendu ? Il ronronnerait presque...

Heero prit le pinceau et le trempa dans le bol. Comme indiqué sur le mode d'emploi, il commença par les racines. Il remarqua que Trowa avait fermé les yeux et semblait soupirer de bien-être, ce qui le fit sourire. Il finit d'étaler le produit sur les cheveux et malaxa la tête pour bien répartir la coloration.

Cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes avant que les mains ne quittent sa tête. Il resta immobile puis posa la question qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait vu Heero sans son pull à col roulé.

"Heero ? Ces marques dans ton cou qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il tourna la tête vers le brun attendant sa réponse.

Heero porta sa main à la base de son cou. Quel idiot il était !

"Oh ça, c'est rien. Juste une petite allergie..."

Trowa se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de Heero pour regarder 'l'allergie' de plus près.

"Ben voyons. Deux petits trous séparés d'une courte distance apparemment fait par une morsure." Trowa fixa Heero avec sérieux.

"Je ne crois pas qu'un de ces sauvages de l'autre soir t'ait fait ça... Alors qui ?"

"Laisse tomber..."

Heero tenta de s'éloigner, mais Trowa le retint par un poignet. Il grimaça.

"Aïe..."

Trowa fronça les sourcils en entendant la plainte du brun. Il amena le poignet qu'il tint à hauteur de ses yeux et remarqua des marques violacées, comme si le brun avait été maintenu avec violence.

"Et ça ? Heero ! Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !"

Le temps s'écoulait et Heero ne disait toujours rien. Il gardait le regard baissé.

Trowa décida de changer de tactique.

"Heero. J'ai bien compris que j'étais l'Elu ou la...peu importe. Mon rôle est d'éviter que des trucs comme ça arrive ! Alors tu vas me dire qui t'a fait ça !"

Heero se sentit un peu tremblant, comme s'il allait s'écrouler.

"Je-Je te raconterai tout après... Il faut aller te rincer les cheveux..."

Un moyen comme un autre de gagner du temps et de reprendre un peu contenance.

"Heero ! Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir ! Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !"

"Après s'il te plait..."

Trowa, voyant le regard légèrement effrayé du brun, fit une grimace puis hocha de la tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus de la baignoire pour permettre à Heero de l'aider à se rincer plus facilement.

Heero prit le pommeau de douche et régla la température de l'eau. Il commença à lui rincer la tête. Il glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux pour faire partir le produit.

Trowa se laissa faire sans bouger. Etant plus grand que Heero sa position n'était pas particulièrement agréable, mais le rinçage fut rapidement terminé et Heero lui tendit une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis le sorcier disparut de la pièce. Trowa frictionna rapidement sa tête et se regarda dans le miroir. La couleur était légèrement plus claire que la sienne, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce jaune pétant.

Heero s'était assis sur son canapé convertible et avait ramené ses jambes contre lui.

"Merci pour ton aide."

Trowa le regarda puis décida d'y aller doucement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Heero refusait de lui dire qui lui avait fait ça. Peut-être y avait-il une explication ? Il s'approcha du clic-clac et s'accroupit devant le brun.

"Heero ?"

"Tu risques peut-être d'être déçu quand tu sauras... par lui... par moi..."

Trowa sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement à cette réponse.

"Par...Lui...?"

Il ferma les yeux devinant qui aurait pu faire ça. Il ne désirait même pas de confirmation. Il s'assit aux pieds de Heero et demanda alors en posant sa tête contre l'une des jambes du brun :

"Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?"

Heero fut soulagé de voir que Trowa avait deviné et qu'il ne se soit pas emporté.

"Bientôt deux ans..."

"Comment...Vous êtes vous rencontrés ?"

"Je rentrais d'une patrouille et il m'est tombé dessus dans une petite ruelle... On s'est battu et puis ensuite il est parti... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué, parce que franchement, j'étais loin de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui..."

Il passa une main dans les mèches encore mouillées de Trowa.

"Et ensuite ?"

"On s'est battu plusieurs fois contre lui, mais jamais nous n'avons réussi à le vaincre... Et puis un jour, il nous a aidé à détruire un démon... Depuis ça, il a commencé à se rapprocher de notre groupe. Un vrai mystère... Il est totalement différent des autres vampires... Il y a moins d'une année, il est parti quelques semaines. Quand il est revenu, il avait changé... Il a commencé à nous attaquer... Lors de son dernier combat contre lui, on avait cru l'avoir vaincu..."

"Mais ce n'était pas le cas ?"

"Quand tu m'as dit l'avoir rencontré, cela faisait six mois qu'il avait disparu pour nous..."

Trowa hocha de la tête.

"Elle...vous a dit qu'Elle l'avait tué ?"

"Non... Parce qu'Elle est-"

Heero sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se leva et prit le brun dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te remémorer des choses pénibles. Pardonne-moi. Je cherche juste à comprendre."

"Ce n'est pas grave... C'est normal que tu veuilles savoir..."

Il se laissa un peu plus aller dans les bras de Trowa. Ça faisait du bien de ressentir la chaleur de quelqu'un.

Trowa ne répondit rien. Il accepta l'étreinte du brun et ferma les yeux.

"J'ai...Une dernière question Heero."

"Oui..."

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi  t'a-t-il attaqué sans te tuer ?"

Heero releva son visage et se retrouva plongé dans une mer d'émeraude.

"Je ne sais pas..." Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

**A suivre**…

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero

Isa : Trowa, Veronica


	8. Epi2 Chap3

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancé l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Lilith et Zorca** pour vos reviews. Et aussi à **Shiryu **pour ton mot sur la ML Isatro.

**Luna** : Désolée de pas avoir mis un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement, me suis un peu oubliée après le week-end Japan Expo...

Pour me faire pardonner (et si j'oublie pas à nouveau lol), je mettrais un nouveau chapitre en fin de semaine avant de partir en vacances. Au pire, je le ferais depuis chez ma coupine adorée

Bonne lecture.

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 2**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le Livre de Verdas**

Dooly attendait patiemment que sa Maîtresse réponde à son appel. Il était devant son miroir, regardant son reflet. Il avait les yeux foncés et les cheveux noirs. Une cicatrice était visible au-dessus de son arcade. Un petit souvenir de son dernier combat contre un vampire. L'image du miroir se brouilla pour laisser apparaître une femme au regard de diablesse.

"Je suis contente. Si tu me contactes, c'est que tu as trouvé le livre ?"

Elle fit un sourire rendant ses yeux encore plus brûlants.

"Oui, ma Maîtresse. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore récupéré."

Elle se leva, disparaissant du miroir, mais il pouvait toujours entendre sa voix mélodieuse et charmeuse.

"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?"

Dooly fit un sourire en coin.

"Je vais y aller ce soir avec quelques-uns de mes hommes et je vais lui demander gentiment le livre."

"Bien, mais fais attention au livre, il ne doit en aucun cas être abîmé !"

Elle refit apparition dans le miroir.

"Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de ne plus jamais réapparaître devant moi."

Ses yeux luirent de cruauté et elle fit un geste qui fit disparaître l'image.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du démon. Sa Maîtresse pouvait se montrer des plus charmantes, mais si quelque chose la contrariait, mieux valait ne pas être sur son chemin...

**xoxox**

Lady reposa son livre et se leva pour courir vers un autre volume poussiéreux. Elle le laissa tomber à terre et le suivit immédiatement. Elle feuilleta plusieurs pages puis poussa un cri de victoire.

"J'ai trouvé !"

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle d'ordinateurs et commença une recherche. Elle venait d'obtenir plusieurs sites quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Peut-être a-t-elle trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Je l'espère. Lady ? Tu es là ?" Cria Heero à travers la bibliothèque.

Elle répondit :

"Oui ! Et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide ! Nous devons trouver un livre nommé le Livre de Verdas ! La réponse est là-dedans. Si j'ai bien compris mes recherches, Trowa ne serait peut-être pas le premier à qui cela est arrivé."

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas me croire..."

Lady apparut à la porte du cagibi. Elle était toute décoiffée et semblait aussi excitée qu'une puce.

"Apparemment, cela est si incroyable que tout a été caché des livres habituels. Le Livre de Verdas a une longue histoire. Cet homme aurait été un Tueur, mais cela est constellé d'énigmes comme si ce fait était une aberration ! Il faut que nous trouvions ce livre à tout prix ! Nous aurons notre réponse !"

Elle retourna vers l'un des ordinateurs.

"Aidez-moi !"

Heero se rapprocha de Lady.

"Calme-toi et repose-toi un instant. Je vais chercher sur Internet."

Le brun, en plus de ses dons pour la sorcellerie, était un as de l'informatique. Une fois installé devant le pc, il se mit à taper frénétiquement dessus, faisant presque fumer la machine.

Trowa regarda son ami taper plus vite que son ombre puis sentit une migraine arriver. Il regarda les deux bibliothécaires penchés sur le moniteur, puis décida de prendre l'air. Il sortit sans bruit de la pièce.

Après un énième clique, Heero releva la tête.

"Lady, je crois avoir trouvé."

Lady se pencha encore plus vers l'écran et lut les lignes qui s'inscrivaient :

"Le Livre de Verdas relate les exploits d'un chevalier dans les temps de la Guerre de Cent Ans. Ce livre, qui se trouve être unique, a longtemps été considéré comme un mythe par les collectionneurs jusqu'à ce qu'une version soit découverte dans un tombeau dont la position reste secrète par son possesseur. Le célèbre professeur d'archéologie Annei Krishin. Cet homme possède une fabuleuse collection…bla bla…Il vit sous le doux soleil de Californie, dans une petite ville nommée Sunnydale qu'il dit être placée à la croisée de lignes inter-dimensionnelles…"

Lady stoppa sa lecture et tourna la tête vers Heero. Ils se regardèrent comme deux idiots.

"Le professeur Krishin…"

"C'est pas croyable, j'ai eu M. Krishin l'année dernière, avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite." Expliqua Heero en cherchant son adresse.

"Je savais que cet homme était un collectionneur, mais de là à ce qu'il ait un livre aussi rare ! Je suis ravie, j'avais peur que le manuscrit ne se trouve en quelque lieu impossible d'accès !"

"Hum... Ah voilà... Il habite dans le quartier ouest. On va y aller avec Trowa."

Il chercha son ami des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas.

Lady se leva tout sourire :

"Oui ! Tiens ? Où est Trowa ? Il n'était pas avec toi ?"

"Il est peut-être dehors. J'y vais. Je te tiens au courant."

"Hé ! N'y va pas sans moi ! Je veux venir avec vous ! Ce livre m'intéresse aussi !"

Elle prit ses clefs de voiture et suivit Heero qui était parti pratiquement en courant.

Heero sortit de l'école et balaya les environs de son regard cobalt à la recherche de Trowa. Il le trouva adossé à un arbre près du parking. Il semblait pensif. Un rayon du soleil couchant filtrant à travers les branchages éclairait la silhouette du brun. En regardant les cheveux fraîchement colorés, il lui sembla encore voir des reflets blonds. Il sourit. De nouveau cette sensation de La voir...

Lady heurta de plein fouet Heero qui s'était arrêté sans qu'elle le remarque. Il semblait fasciné par quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle se mit sur le côté et aperçut enfin Trowa au loin. Le jeune homme était baigné de lumière et elle eut l'impression de revoir une scène qui avait déjà eu lieu. Ce fameux jour, le dernier...

"Heero..."

"Tu crois que la destinée des Tueuses est la même pour toutes ?"

Elle fit un geste de négation.

"Non ! J'en suis certaine ! Cette fois se sera différent... Il ne tombera pas amoureux d'un vampire !"

"J'en suis pas si sûr..."

Lady ouvrit de grands yeux puis secoua la tête.

"Et bien il faudra faire tout notre possible pour que cela n'ait pas lieu ! Toutes les Tueuses...sans exception...Il faut briser ce cercle et je suis sûre que leur destin changera..."

"Va déjà à ta voiture, on te rejoint."

Et il partit vers Trowa.

Elle suivit du regard le jeune homme puis soupira espérant de tout son cœur que l'histoire ne se répète pas à nouveau.

"Trowa ?"

Trowa leva la tête en voyant Heero près de lui. Sa migraine avait augmenté d'un cran et il se demanda si c'était encore un effet de son réveil. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Heero, il décida de ne rien lui dire.

"Hum ?"

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées."

Il tentait de comprendre le comportement de Duo. Pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas tué Heero et surtout…Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué lui ? Duo semblait un vampire extrêmement dangereux et une autre question subsistait en lui : pourquoi ne l'avait-Elle pas tué ?

"Oui. Je me pose beaucoup de questions…Avez-vous trouvé ?"

Heero acquiesça.

"Il est chez un de mes anciens profs."

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Trowa.

"Tu es sûr que ça va. Je te trouve un peu pâle."

Trowa hocha de la tête avec vigueur puis contempla le bâtiment de la bibliothèque, évitant le regard du brun.

"Tu sais où il habite ? On peut y aller ?"

"Oui. Lady nous attend dans sa voiture."

"Très bien."

Il se décolla de l'arbre et prit la direction du parking sous les yeux inquiets de Heero. Il espérait que Trowa tienne le coup. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien... Il l'avait déjà perdu Elle et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

**xoxox**

La maison était aussi vieille que son propriétaire. Située en dehors de la ville dans le quartier ouest, elle faisait envie à tous les passants. Elle s'élevait sur plusieurs étages et en son sein reposait un nombre inimaginable de trouvailles archéologiques. Le jardin d'ailleurs était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux. En fait, cette maison était tel un musée privé. Annei Krishin, maintenant âgé de soixante-douze ans, avait enfin pris sa retraite de professeur l'année dernière. Non pas que l'enseignement ne lui plaisait plus, mais il voulait se consacrer à ses quelques trésors qu'il avait amassés durant sa vie de recherches. L'un d'entre eux était ce livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Celui-ci était très vieux, au moins un millier d'années. Il était écrit dans une langue indéchiffrable bien qu'il ait réussi à comprendre quelques passages écrits en vieil anglais. Ce livre, il le devinait, contenait un secret qui pourrait changer la face du monde. Mais lequel ? Il l'ignorait.

Il soupira puis se leva pour voir par la fenêtre qui pouvait bien sonner à sa porte.

Dooly s'était entouré de quelques-uns uns de ses hommes pour aller rendre visite au vieillard qui possédait ce si précieux livre que sa Maîtresse voulait. Il avait attendu la tombée de la nuit pour se présenter devant la maison et sonner.

Annei aperçut plusieurs jeunes devant sa porte. Il se dit que cela devait être des étudiants qui souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui. Cela arrivait fréquemment. Il sourit et alla ranger le livre dans son coffre fort. Il descendit ensuite rapidement les marches et ouvrit la porte sans se préoccuper plus de ses invités.

"Oui ? Puis-je vous aider ?"

"Bonsoir professeur. Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui nous intéresse."

Dooly empoigna le vieil homme et entra dans la maison avec ses comparses.

**A suivre**…

**Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir :-) (mais non ce n'est pas de l'incitation à la review, vous faites comme vous le sentez lol)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Dooly

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, le démon femelle, Annei Krishin


	9. Epi2 Chap4

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancé l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 2**

**Chapitre 4******

**Aide-moi**

Trowa écoutait d'une oreille inattentive la conversation entre Lady et Heero. Il se trouvait à l'arrière d'une berline bon marchée et était secoué comme un prunier. Sa migraine était toujours aussi stridente et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ce fait. Il avait pourtant pris un petit calmant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas assez ? Il fit un petit soupir et ferma les yeux.

Tout en parlant avec Lady, Heero lui indiquait le chemin. Dans cinq minutes ils devraient être arrivés. Il se retourna pour avertir Trowa qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le trajet.

"Trowa ?"

Trowa rouvrit rapidement les yeux et hocha de la tête :

"Oui ?"

"On arrive bientôt."

Il acquiesça sans rien dire. Ils étaient maintenant dans l'ouest de Sunnydale. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter ce coin. Mais il ressemblait à son quartier comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il vit que Heero ne le regardait plus et se sentit mieux, il ne voulait pas inquiéter le jeune sorcier avec son état. Il avait déjà été dur avec lui en l'accusant pour ses cheveux et il ne souhaitait pas en rajouter. La séance entre eux l'avait fait réfléchir. Heero était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance... Enfin il l'espérait.

Lady arrêta la voiture devant une grande maison. Quelque chose semblait étrange... La porte d'entrée était ouverte et il n'y avait pas de lumière.

Dès qu'il sortit de la voiture, Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Une douleur coupante venait de le traverser. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avec force. La peine s'estompait mais au fond de lui, il sentait quelque chose d'anormal émanant de la maison et qui lui avait causé cette souffrance accentuée.

En entendant son ami gémir, Heero se rapprocha rapidement de lui.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" S'inquiéta le sorcier en le voyant se tenir la tête.

Trowa secoua la tête :

"Je ne sais pas bien. C'est comme si on m'avait attaqué directement dans la tête..."

Lady s'approcha du jeune homme puis jeta un coup d'œil à la maison.

"Je crois qu'on devrait vite aller voir à l'intérieur."

"Tu devrais peut-être rester ici." Proposa Heero.

"Non ! Je viens avec vous ! Si ce que je viens de ressentir est quelque chose qui est dans cette maison, je ne vais pas vous laisser seul... D'ailleurs, ça va mieux."

Lady fronça les sourcils.

"Je me souviens qu'Elle était pareille. Quand un démon assez puissant était près de nous, elle le ressentait."

Voilà bien quelque chose qui ne rassurait pas Heero... Il passa donc devant, au cas où il devrait lancer un sort pour les protéger.

Trowa suivit Heero et ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement quand ils aperçurent un corps à terre près de la porte ouverte.

Heero déglutit difficilement et s'agenouilla. C'était son ancien professeur. Il apposa deux doigts au niveau du cou pour vérifier son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement. Le pouls était faible, mais au moins il était toujours vivant.

"Il est vivant ? C'est ton prof ?"

Le brun hocha doucement la tête.

Trowa scanna la pièce. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes et il pouvait apercevoir du dérangement dans chacune des pièces. Il murmura :

"Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls..."

Un bruit à l'étage lui confirma ses dires.

Heero n'écoutait pas, il était en train de se concentrer pour lancer un sort guérisseur sur Annei. Ce sortilège était tout, sauf facile. Il l'utilisait que très rarement, car il demandait beaucoup d'énergie et une grande maîtrise de soi-même.

Lady chuchota à l'interrogation du regard de Trowa :

"Il pratique le sort de régénération. C'est l'un des plus puissants de la sorcellerie blanche. Il en a pour un moment."

Trowa comprit alors qu'il fallait gagner du temps. Il hocha de la tête puis se tourna vers les escaliers.

"Attends ! Où vas-tu ?!"

Lady le tenait par la manche et le fixait avec effroi.

"Il faut qu'il pratique son sort. S'Ils décident de descendre, il ne pourra pas le faire. Donc je vais monter..."

Trowa rassura Lady en lui serrant l'épaule puis s'avança vers les escaliers en silence. La jeune femme le regarda disparaître après plusieurs marches puis s'accroupit face à Heero en murmurant :

"Fait que tout se passe bien."

**xoxox**

Dooly et ses hommes étaient en train de mettre à sac les différentes pièces au premier étage, à la recherche de ce satané livre. Mais celui-ci était introuvable, enfin jusqu'au moment où le petit démon tombe sur un coffre derrière un tableau. Il fit craquer ses doigts et colla son oreille contre la porte de métal. Avec son ouïe fine, il pourrait aisément trouver la combinaison. En moins d'une minute, le coffre dévoilait ses trésors. Il trouva une dizaine de vieux livres. Il commençait à les examiner, mais un bruit provenant d'en bas attira son attention. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se mettre en position, tandis que lui continuait tranquillement à chercher ce précieux livre. L'un de ses hommes s'approcha de lui en souriant.

"Dis ? Dis ? On peut tuer ?"

Dooly releva le nez de ces bouquins et regarda son sbire d'un air affligé.

"Question stupide !"

"Mais l'autre, tu nous l'as pas laissé tuer !"

"Lui peut toujours nous servir, abruti."

"Ah... Je comprends !"

Le démon fit un sourire stupide puis retourna près de la porte avec les autres, frémissant d'avance du repas qu'il allait pouvoir prendre.

Dooly secoua la tête. La bêtise de certains de ses hommes était à tomber à la renverse...

**xoxox**

Trowa stoppa sur le palier. Il vit que l'une des portes était fermée et son instinct lui cria que les intrus étaient derrière. Il s'avança avec prudence puis reçut un choc. Sa tête vibra à nouveau mais cette fois il vit une image précise. Il vit les démons l'attendant tous patiemment juste là, à quelques mètres. Il déglutit. Si sa vision était juste il y avait au moins cinq hommes. Il prit une bonne respiration et décida d'agir contre nature. Il fit un nouveau pas vers la porte et frappa deux coups rapprochés.

Tous les démons s'entre-regardèrent avec un air surpris, quand l'un d'eux dit :

"Qui est là ?"

Dooly se prit la tête entre les mains en pensant _Mais qu'il est con..._

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en entendant la réponse à son geste. Il se secoua la tête se demandant s'il l'avait vraiment entendu ou si c'était son imagination. Il regarda à nouveau la porte et hésita. Il recommença alors et frappa encore la porte.

Dooly regarda l'abruti de service et lui dit :

"Et bien ouvre..."

Le démon hocha de la tête et ouvrit la porte en grand. Bien entendu, personne ne se trouvait là. Il jeta un œil à son chef et avança alors la tête à son signe. Il disparut tout à coup à la vue de tous.

Trowa sentit que cette fois son subterfuge allait fonctionner. Il ignorait si les démons étaient intelligents ou pas mais la réponse qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plutôt montrait qu'il y en avait au moins un... stupide. Il se mit sur le côté et attendit patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et dès qu'il vit la tête de l'homme, il l'attrapa et lui donna un coup qui l'assomma sans problème.

Dooly haussa un sourcil. Apparemment il n'avait pas affaire à un simple humain... Il regarda ses hommes.

"Vous attendez quoi ? Une invitation ?"

Les autres encore sous le choc de la disparition de leur compère s'avancèrent tous en même temps et trois se coincèrent dans l'entrée trop étroite pour eux. Les autres purent entendre plusieurs coups bien sonnant puis leurs compagnons tombèrent à la renverse, laissant le passage libre. Ils virent alors un jeune homme qui avait l'air très fort. Ses yeux bleus semblaient lancer des éclairs et ils se reculèrent tout tremblant vers leur chef.

Quand Trowa vit que trois démons s'étaient coincés dans la porte, il n'hésita pas une seconde, il les frappa rapidement et parvint sans trop de peine à se débarrasser d'eux. Il resta alors près de la porte et vit trois autres qui reculaient à sa vue. Ils avaient l'air aussi stupide que ceux dont ils s'étaient débarrassés, mais il y en avait un quatrième... Lui avait l'air dangereux.

Dooly crut rêver en voyant trois de ses hommes coincés. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Quand il vit le reste de sa troupe reculer, il s'avança.

"On peut savoir qui tu es ?" Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Trowa.

Trowa se mordit les lèvres puis décida de prendre sur lui. Il fit un sourire qu'il voulut amusé et répondit :

"Et toi ? Ce sont tes hommes, ce ramassis de crétins ? Parce que si tous les démons sont pareils, je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi j'existe. De simples humains peuvent s'en débarrasser !"

Intérieurement il était pétrifié par sa tirade, mais il devait gagner du temps pour Heero. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se débarrasser de ces démons, seul.

"Pourquoi tu existes ? Tu te prends pour la Tueuse ou quoi ?" Dit Dooly d'un ton narquois

Trowa fit un pas dans la pièce et avança rapidement vers l'un des démons. Il lui fit un coup de pied et se remit aussitôt en position de défense pour s'attaquer au suivant.

"Oh ! Comment as-tu deviné ?"

Dooly ne comprenait plus. La Tueuse avait pourtant bien disparu. Se pourrait-il que ce garçon ? Non, c'était impossible !

"C'est impossible ! Les Tueuses ont toujours été des femmes !"

Trowa s'avançait dangereusement vers l'un des deux derniers démons et soupira :

"Oui, je sais..."

Dooly se replia rapidement vers le coffre pour chercher le livre, tandis que Trowa se battait avec ses derniers hommes. Qui heureusement pour lui étaient les plus forts de sa troupe.

Trowa recula. Ces deux là se défendaient bien mieux que les autres. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le démon à la cicatrice se précipiter vers le coffre et prendre un livre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Et s'ils étaient là pour le même livre ? Il n'y avait pas de raison mais il devina que c'était ça. Il mit plus d'ardeur dans son corps à corps mais glissa sur l'un des démons à terre. Les deux autres en profitèrent aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un coup l'atteindre en plein ventre. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Ses pensées allèrent alors vers Heero. _A l'aide !_

**xoxox**

Lady entendit du remue-ménage à l'étage. Elle se demanda si Trowa pourrait s'en sortir tout seul. Elle regarda vers Heero. Le sorcier préparait toujours son charme. Seules ses lèvres montraient qu'il était en pleine concentration. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant toujours intérieurement que tout allait bien se passer.

Le jeune sorcier sentait ses forces diminuer, mais il avait bientôt terminé. Plus que quelques secondes... Sous ses doigts, le pouls du professeur avait retrouvé un rythme normal. Il lui fallait maintenant guérir les blessures externes.

Les dernières paroles prononcées, Heero ouvrit les yeux. Le vieil homme n'avait plus de lésions, tout avait disparu. Il regarda Lady.

"Où est Trowa ?"

"Heero ! Tu as terminé ! Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il est sauvé. Où est Trowa ?" Répéta-t-il.

" Il est monté."

"Quoi ?" Heero se releva vivement et se mit à chanceler.

Lady se précipita aussitôt sur lui.

"Heero ! Attends ! Tu n'es pas en état de quoique ce soit !"

"Laisse-moi ! Je ne supporterai pas qui lui arrive quelque chose." Dit-il avec une voix chargée d'émotion.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

"Reste avec le professeur."

Lady l'attrapa à son tour par la manche et le stoppa.

"Non ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Lui est capable de se défendre, toi tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !"

Heero se retourna.

"Je sens qu'il a besoin de moi..."

Lady secoua la tête.

"Heero, tu n'as plus de force, que pourrais-tu faire pour l'aider ?"

Le brun sourit et se dégagea gentiment. Il monta les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rambarde. Peu importe comment il ferait, mais il devait y aller.

Lady sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle comprenait tout à fait les raisons qui poussaient Heero à agir de la sorte. Il avait déjà perdu une partie de lui-même, il ne voulait pas en perdre une seconde. Un murmure lui parvint et elle se baissa vers le professeur qui avait ouvert les yeux :

"Professeur Krishin ?"

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête et ils se regardèrent.

"Que voulaient les personnes qui vous ont attaqués ?"

"Le livre de Verdas..."

**A suivre**…

**Luna :** Yatta demain je pars en vacances youhouhou !!!! Donc pas de up le week-end prochain, mais sûrement une dans moins de 2 semaines.

Luna : Heero, Dooly

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, Annei Krishin, le crétin


	10. Epi2 Chap5

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancé l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Lilith** pour ta review

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 2**

**Chapitre 5******

**A bout de force**

Trowa sentait son souffle diminuer tandis qu'un des démons lui pressait le cou. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se dégager sans succès. Il avait de la poigne et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

"C'est qui que tu traitais de crétin ? On va bien se régaler !"

Heero arriva péniblement à l'étage. Sa démarche était incertaine et il devait se tenir aux meubles et autres choses qui se trouvaient sur son chemin pour ne pas tomber. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il entendait du bruit dans une pièce du fond. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait d'accélérer.

Trowa commençait à voir des étoiles. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente. Allait-il mourir ? Sa carrière de Tueuse n'aura pas duré longtemps. Il perdait la notion de tout et une image apparut devant ses yeux. Celle d'un homme aux longs cheveux qui lui souriait avec douceur et qui lui demandait de tenir. A cette vision, il recommença à se débattre et parvint à déloger le démon qui l'étranglait en lui donnant un coup de genou à un endroit bien approprié.

Heero atteignit finalement la pièce. Il vit Trowa se débattre et se libérer du démon qui le maintenait à terre. Mais un autre était en train d'arriver par derrière. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour lancer un sort qui fit décoller de quelques mètres le démon.

Trowa vit l'un des démons propulsé au loin. Il tourna la tête pour voir Heero appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il hésita puis se précipita vers son ami.

"Heero ! Est-ce que ça va ?!"

"Ne t'occupe pas de moi... Il faut te débarrasser d'eux."

Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se laissa glisser à terre.

"Heero !"

Il allait s'accroupir vers son ami quand il sentit l'un des démons revenir à la charge. Cette fois, il vit rouge et fonça lui-même vers la créature. Ils commencèrent à se battre à une vitesse effrénée. Trowa sentait le pouvoir l'environner. Et tout à coup, il entendit une voix lui dire de frapper le point sensible. Ce qu'il fit. Le démon disparut alors en un nuage de fumée sous ses yeux ébahis.

Dooly n'en revenait pas. Il était temps pour lui de ficher le camp. De plus il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il remarqua qu'une des armoires de la pièce possédait un miroir. Il courra vers lui tout en prononçant une formule. Le miroir se troubla et avant de pénétrer dans la fenêtre inter-dimensionnelle, il se tourna vers Trowa.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es réellement, mais on se reverra."

Puis il disparut.

Trowa vit le démon traverser le verre sans tain et resta sans voix. Il était vraiment très fort pour faire un truc pareil. Il réalisa enfin que mis à part les corps parfois gémissants, il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant. Il se rappela alors l'état de Heero et courut vers le brun à terre. Il se pencha doucement vers Heero et le prit dans ses bras. Il murmura avec douceur.

"Heero ? C'est fini. Ils sont tous ko. Mais... Je crois qu'il a pris le livre..."

"C'est pas grave... Le plus important, c'est que tu n'aies rien..."

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux puis sentit enfin toute sa tension se relâcher. Il se laissa tomber sur le brun.

"Oh ! Heero, j'ai eu si peur ! C'était terrifiant et puis cette voix dans ma tête. C'est comme si elle me disait quoi faire. Je...Je..."

Heero porta une main tremblante vers le visage de Trowa pour le relever. Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Il remarqua soudainement quelque chose. Il dégagea la mèche qui recouvrait le visage de son ami.

"Tes yeux !" S'exclama-t-il faiblement.

Trowa se recula et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi mes yeux ?"

"Ils-ils sont bleus..."

Trowa hoqueta puis reposa Heero délicatement au sol pour se lever et foncer vers le miroir. Et là... Ses émeraudes avaient laissé place à un doux bleu clair. Ce changement était si incroyable que tout comme ce matin il se laissa aller par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Heero se redressa et se traîna sur le sol pour rejoindre Trowa. Une fois devant lui, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun.

Trowa se laissa aller contre le sorcier encore une fois. Sa présence le rassurait, un peu comme celle de son père quand il était plus jeune. Mais Heero n'était pas son père. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de protection ? Il tourna la tête vers l'autre et chuchota, en faisant un pâle sourire :

"Tu crois que je vais devoir mettre des lentilles ?"

Heero fixa le regard de son vis-à-vis et secoua la tête en un signe de négation.

"Ils sont en train de reprendre leur couleur naturelle."

Trowa regarda vers le miroir et s'aperçut qu'en effet ses yeux redevenaient vert tendre. Il soupira de soulagement puis demanda :

"Comment vas-tu ? Tu as réussi le sort ?"

"Oui j'ai réussi... Me sens fatigué..."

Trowa se délogea de Heero et se leva. Il se dirigea alors vers le troupeau de démons affalés au sol et tout comme pour celui qu'il avait fait disparaître, il toucha le point sensible. Après une minute, il ne restait rien des créatures. Il se rapprocha alors du brun et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

"Appuies-toi sur moi. Je crois qu'il est préférable de rentrer maintenant. On ne peut pas faire grand chose pour le moment."

Heero approuva et lui attrapa la main. Trowa lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir, tandis que lui le tint par le cou. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la sortie.

**xoxox**

Lady poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux garçons apparaître en haut des marches.

"Heero ! Trowa ! Vous allez bien ?"

Ils répondirent affirmativement à l'unisson. Heero posa ensuite son regard sur son ancien professeur.

"Et vous Monsieur Krishin ?"

"Oui mon petit, grâce à ton aide. Je savais que la magie existait ! Tu en es la preuve vivante ! C'est si surprenant ! Quelqu'un que je connais."

Trowa sentit que le vieil homme pourrait les tenir un long moment, alors il se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Excusez-moi. Mais je crois que Heero a besoin de se reposer. Nous pourrions attendre demain pour discuter. Lady ? Pourriez-vous nous ramener chez moi ?"

Heero haussa un sourcil.

"Nous ? Chez toi ?"

"Oui. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul chez toi dans ton état."

"Mais... Je suis pas sûr que ta mère apprécie de te voir rentrer avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas à une heure pareille..."

"Et bien, on fera avec. Je dirais que nous nous sommes entraînés et que je t'ai frappé un peu trop fort. Et puis ça expliquera mes bleus. Je lui dirais que la maison était le lieu le plus proche. Elle me connaît quand il s'agit d'arts martiaux, j'oublie tout le reste."

Heero voulut répliquer, mais le regard de Trowa l'en dissuada.

"D'accord..."

Trowa fixa Lady qui acquiesça.

"Professeur ? Souhaitez-vous venir chez moi ? Je pense que c'est préférable au cas où... Ils en viendraient d'autre."

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête.

"Permettez-moi de prendre quelques affaires et je vous suis. Merci pour votre aide."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Allons-y les garçons."

**xoxox**

Maggie faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Bientôt minuit et son fils n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être inquiète ou furieuse. Après ce qui s'était passé le matin, elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Qu'était-il arrivé à Trowa ? Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Sunnydale, Trowa avait changé... Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de venir ici... Elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur et alla voir à la fenêtre. Une voiture était stoppée devant sa maison. Elle attendit quelques secondes et vit son fils sortir du véhicule.

Après qu'ils se soient arrêtés devant chez lui, Trowa sortit de la voiture et aida Heero à faire de même. Il l'appuya contre lui pour l'aider à avancer puis remercia Lady. Celle-ci redémarra peu après en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à la bibliothèque. Trowa soutint Heero du mieux qu'il put et prit une bonne respiration en voyant de la lumière dans le salon. Sa mère devait être furieuse. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui de rentrer si tard. Il faudra seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il était assez âgé pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Maggie avait attendu que Trowa mette la clé dans la serrure, mas ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte lui-même.

"Trowa Barton ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres !" Hurla-t-elle. "Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !"

Trowa faillit tomber en avant quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Il poussa un cri de surprise et rattrapa Heero de justesse. Il leva le regard vers sa mère et secoua la tête.

"Désolé."

"J'espère que tu as une bonne explication !"

"Et bien..."

Il réajusta sa prise sur Heero puis chuchota :

"Je me suis entraîné avec Heero."

Elle était tellement furieuse, qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite vu que son fils n'était pas seul.

Trowa sentit sa mère se calmer. Il profita de son avantage et dit :

"Voici Heero Yui, un copain de fac. Nous avons joué un peu mais j'ai frappé trop fort... Et je lui ai donc proposé de rester à la maison vu qu'il vit seul... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas..."

Heero regarda la femme qui se trouvait devant eux. Elle était un peu plus petite que Trowa, avait les yeux d'un beau turquoise et des cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle était habillée d'une robe de chambre. Il fit un léger sourire.

"Bonsoir Madame..."

Maggie se sentit un peu bête de ne pas avoir vu le garçon qui accompagnait Trowa.

"Excuse-moi Heero... Je m'appelle Maggie Barton. Bon ben ne restez pas là, entrez."

Elle laissa le passage et quand son fils passa à côté d'elle, elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

"Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait peur."

Trowa fit un petit 'aïe' de circonstance puis fit un sourire à Heero. Il l'accompagna directement à sa chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

"Voilà. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Hum, peut-être as-tu faim ?"

Trowa se releva.

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose."

Heero tendit la main et attrapa le pan de la chemise de Trowa avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

"Reste... s'il te plait..."

Trowa fronça les sourcils puis se pencha à nouveau vers Heero.

"Je vais juste te chercher un encas. Tu ne veux rien ?"

"Non..."

"Bon très bien. Alors tu peux t'endormir. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé."

Il allait se lever quand il sentit la poigne de Heero l'approcher contre lui. Il se retrouva allongé contre le brun.

"Heero..."

"Reste..." Souffla-t-il contre le cou de Trowa.

Trowa ferma les yeux. Sentir ce corps chaud contre lui, il n'était pas habitué. C'était agréable. Il murmura :

"Heero ? Aujourd'hui est-ce qu'on a gagné ou perdu ?"

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Trowa. Heero s'était endormi...

Trowa voulut se dégager, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était pratiquement emprisonné par l'étreinte de Heero. Il décida de rester là. Il se positionna un peu plus confortablement et s'endormit à son tour près de son nouveau compagnon.

Maggie monta dans la chambre de son fils. Après tout elle n'avait pas eu d'explication. Elle poussa la porte qui était entrebâillée. En voyant son fils et son ami endormi l'un contre l'autre, elle se dit que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait une explication. Elle réalisa tout d'un coup la position de son fils, si proche de Heero... Elle fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, après tout ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte en murmurant :

"Je t'aime tellement mon chéri, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi."

**Fin de l'épisode 2**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Dooly, Maggie

Isa : Trowa, Lady Une, les crétins, Annei Krishin


	11. Epi3 Chap1

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancé l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Mimi Yuy, Lilith, Supervovo et Yami-Rose** pour vos reviews :-)

Nous voilà de retour avec un nouvel épisode. On espère que vous aimerez toujours. Bonne lecture !

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 3**

**Chapitre 1******

**Amis******

Une chaleur agréable enveloppait Heero. Il était bien. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la source de bien-être et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dans la brume du sommeil, il vit un doux visage endormi. D'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement en remarquant leur position. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner. Il leva une main et passa ses doigts sur le visage de Trowa.

Il fit le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Il se demandait pourquoi ce démon voulait le livre. A quoi pourrait-il lui servir ? Comment trouverait-il un moyen d'aider Trowa sans ça ? Malgré que cela soit le destin, il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui arrivait à son ami. Son ami... Il avait tellement l'impression de La voir au travers de lui... Mais c'était tout de même différent. Avec Elle, il avait une complicité énorme. Il La considérait comme sa sœur, mais Trowa ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose... Même s'il voulait le protéger comme Elle...

_Le noir l'entourait. Un noir profond, non pas celui de la nuit, mais plus celui d'une cave sans lumière au fond de la terre. Il se sentait prisonnier et il devait vite sortir de ce lieu sous peine d'être englouti par ces ténèbres. Il avança ignorant où il allait quand une voix se fit entendre. Il stoppa directement :_

_"Arrête ! Ne va pas par-là. Tu disparaîtrais pour de bon."_

_Trowa chercha la source du bruit mais la noirceur l'entourait toujours._

_"Où êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?"_

_"Je suis tout près de toi. Et très bientôt tu sauras qui je suis."_

_Trowa frissonna tout à coup et se retourna vivement. Quelque chose. Quelque chose approchait. Il recula, il fallait trouver la lumière. La peur le traversa. La chose était là, le froid se mêlait aux ténèbres. Il poussa un cri quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il croisa un regard identique au sien puis..._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Heero le fixait avec douceur et caressait ses cheveux.

"Tu faisais un cauchemar ?"

Trowa respira durant un long moment puis soupira.

"Je ne sais pas... Il faisait sombre et froid. Il...Il y avait quelque chose près de moi...Une présence rassurante mais aussi une autre..."

Il se dégagea de Heero pour se lever, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas aller loin. Il l'avait attrapé par le poignet.

Trowa surpris par le geste se retrouva à nouveau contre Heero.

"Heero !"

"Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, comment tu te sens vis à vis de tout ça ?"

Trowa baissa la tête puis la tourna vers Heero. Il pouvait voir une vive inquiétude dans les prunelles de son ami et il décida de lui dire une partie de la vérité.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout est trop récent. C'est comme si tout d'un coup je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment je suis toujours un homme, mais mes cheveux et même mes yeux ont changé... Ca m'inquiète et ces mi..."

Il stoppa.

"Quoi ?" Fit doucement Heero en posant sa main sur la joue du brun.

Trowa ne voyait plus que les cobalts de Heero. Au fond de lui, son instinct lui criait de partir rapidement. De ne pas se laisser envoûter par ce regard. Oui c'est ça, Heero lui lançait un sort auquel il ne parvenait pas à résister. Il s'approcha encore plus du brun. Quelque chose le poussait. Il arrêta ses lèvres près de celle de Heero et dit, d'une voix qui ne fut pas la sienne :

"Pardonne-moi Hee-kun."

Trowa reprit ses esprits à ce moment et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa position à quelques millimètres de Heero. Il ne bougea pas. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du sorcier.

Heero se pétrifia en voyant le visage de Trowa se rapprocher du sien. Il avait la soudaine impression de revoir Ses yeux. Ce doux bleu rieur qui pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

"Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir sauvé..." Murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

Le cœur battant, Trowa avança un doigt pour recueillir les gouttes salées de son ami. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait attristé ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais pourquoi était-il si proche de lui ? D'une voix hésitante, il bredouilla :

"Hee...ro ?"

Heero cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui brouillaient son regard. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Trowa...

"Heero ? Que...Se passe-t-il ?"

Pourquoi ce sentiment de déjà-vu ?

"Je-je ne sais pas..." Répondit Heero d'une voix étranglée.

Trowa se mordit les lèvres. Ils étaient si proches, trop proches. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et il devinait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec...lui. Une réponse s'imposa à son esprit.

"Heero...Que...Quelle était ta relation avec...Elle ?"

Heero inspira profondément pour essayer de refouler le trouble qui l'habitait.

"Elle était comme... ma sœur… C'est la seule personne avec qui je me sentais aussi proche… La seule qui a su comment m'ouvrir le cœur aux sentiments... Je l'aimais tellement..."

"Heero...C'est parce que tu as l'impression que je suis Elle que nous...nous sommes si proches. Je peux dire sans me tromper que tu comptes déjà beaucoup pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas Elle. Je veux dire..."

Une rougeur inattendue l'attaqua et il enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller.

"Tu veux dire ?"

Il releva la tête puis dit :

"Nous sommes amis ! C'est tout !"

"Je sais... Mais… Depuis qu'Elle n'est plus là, tu es la première personne avec qui je me sens bien..."

Trowa ne savait que répondre à cette déclaration. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller puis soupira. Avait-il été Elle le temps d'un instant ? Est-ce que les Tueuses sont reliées entre elles d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Et cet homme qui lui parlait dans ses visions... Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit...? Il allait demander à Heero quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Maggie était sur le pas de la porte et les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit un petit sourire puis avisa de sa position. Il se leva alors très rapidement, ses joues reprenant une couleur rosée.

"Bonjour... Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez être en retard à l'école." Dit-elle d'un ton plutôt joyeux.

Elle était sur le point de partir, quand elle se retourna.

"Trowa, ne croit pas que j'ai oublié."

Trowa ne répondit rien, il acquiesça. Il prit des affaires dans sa commode puis regarda vers Heero.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Regarde dans ma penderie, tu trouveras sans doute des affaires à ta taille. On pourra passer chez toi avant d'aller à la fac."

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'enfuit de sa chambre.

Heero regarda Trowa sortir. Il ne savait pas où il en était côté sentiment, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas perdre cette nouvelle amitié.

**xoxox**

Le liquide brûlant formait des veloutes de fumées sur sa peau. Il avait quelques égratignures ici et là, mais rien de bien visible. La seule véritable inquiétude aurait été cette énorme marque sur son ventre à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, mais sa mère ne pourrait pas la voir, donc il ne s'en faisait pas. Il nettoya rapidement ses cheveux oubliant la teinture puis sortit enfin de la douche. Il se fixa dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures. Sa musculation due à l'entraînement de taekwondo n'avait pas disparu et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était toujours un homme. Il s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement puis s'habilla rapidement. Un problème de taille persistait et le regard turquoise de sa mère le lui rappelait. Comment allait-il expliquer son attitude de la veille ? Comment ? Il se présenta sur le seuil de la cuisine.

"Café ?" Demanda Maggie alors qu'elle était devant le frigo en train de sortir le lait et la confiture.

Trowa fixa le dos de sa mère et sentit ses craintes grandir. Il s'installa à la table et répondit :

"Oui avec du lait comme d'habitude."

Il prit l'un des toasts qu'elle avait préparés et commença à le beurrer.

"Comment va ton ami ? Il se sent mieux ?"

Elle savait qu'en ne posant pas la question qu'il redoutait, elle le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable. Sadique ? Non, juste une petite vengeance personnelle. Après tout, il lui avait fait peur.

"Il va mieux, il est aussi costaud que moi."

Il prit la confiture de pêches et rajouta une dose généreuse sur son beurre.

"Je suis désolé pour hier soir..."

Elle apporta deux tasses de café sur la table et s'installa en face de Trowa.

"Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée avec un fils aux cheveux blonds limite hystérique ?"

Une de ses mèches encore mouillée tomba sur son nez. Il pouvait voir que la couleur s'était éclaircie, rendant ses cheveux encore trop lumineux. Sans doute parce qu'il les avait lavés, quel idiot il faisait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'allait pas lui raconter qu'il était l'Elu et qu'il devait se battre contre les vampires et autres démons en tout genre ? Elle le prendrait pour un fou.

"Et bien, en fait…"

"Trowa a perdu un pari."

Heero venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

"Hum... Et pourquoi semblais-tu aussi surpris en voyant tes cheveux ?" Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à Heero, espérant qu'il avait une autre idée pour répondre à cette question.

"On s'était donné rendez-vous au pub avec des amis et on a un peu trop bu... Enfin surtout Trowa. Il a fait un pari stupide avec un copain de la fac et il a perdu."

Trowa se força à ne pas paraître surpris. Si sa mère croyait à ce mensonge alors il se promit de ne pas boire un seul verre durant toute l'année.

Maggie sourit.

"Donc je suppose que c'est toi que Trowa a été voir pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire et qui lui a rendu à peu près sa couleur d'origine."

Heero acquiesça.

Elle se leva pour donner une nouvelle tape à l'arrière de la tête de son fils.

"J'espère qu'après ça, tu ne boiras plus autant Trowa. Tu prends aussi du café Heero ?"

"Oui, merci Madame Barton."

"Appelle-moi Maggie."

Trowa restait muet. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que sa mère ait accepté une explication aussi simple. Il regarda vers Heero et vit le sourire de celui-ci ainsi qu'un rapide clin d'œil. Se pourrait-il que le sorcier lui ait jeté un sort ? Il lui fit un signe de remerciement en retour puis entama sa tartine.

**xoxox**

**A suivre**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Maggie

Isa : Trowa


	12. Epi3 Chap2

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yami-Rose, Mithy, Lilith et SuperVovo** pour vos reviews :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 3**

**Chapitre 2******

**Livre ou pas livre ?**

Lady avait hébergé le professeur Krishin chez elle, au cas où le démon qui avait dérobé le livre revienne sur les lieux. Elle connaissait déjà un peu Annei pour l'avoir côtoyé à l'école et dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient discuté un moment avant d'aller dormir et Lady trouvait cet homme fascinant. Il semblait en connaître beaucoup sur les démons... Peut-être pourrait-il les aider dans leur lutte ? Annei et Lady se trouvaient maintenant dans la bibliothèque et attendaient les deux garçons qui devraient bientôt avoir fini leurs cours du matin.

Annei appréciait l'intelligence et la spontanéité de Lady. Il trouvait qu'elle ferait un excellent professeur mais la jeune femme lui avait avoué préférer rester avec les livres. Elle aimait le calme. Ils avaient un peu discuté sur ce qui s'était passé. Et il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre que des démons souhaitaient voler le livre. Il sirotait une tasse de thé en lisant le dernier journal du matin quand Lady s'installa près de lui. Il leva la tête en souriant puis demanda :

"Comment avez-vous découvert que ce jeune garçon serait un Tueur ?"

"En fait, c'est Heero. Je ne voulais pas le croire..."

"Ce jeune garçon semble avoir de grands pouvoirs. Ce qu'il a fait hier..."

Lady hocha de la tête.

"Oui. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, il a commencé à s'intéresser à la magie. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Il est venu ici pour bouquiner quelques livres. A sa plus grande surprise, il s'est rendu compte qu'il arrivait à utiliser quelques formules. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et je me suis dit qu'il pourrait nous aider... Il est doué... Il a ça dans le sang..."

"Ah ! J'aimerais être jeune et pouvoir faire de même !"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Vous êtes leur mentor alors ?"

"On peut dire ça. Je suis un 'observateur'. Mon rôle est de m'occuper des Elus. Les former."

Annei la fixa l'air pensif.

"Cela doit être éprouvant pour vous. Je vous admire beaucoup Mademoiselle."

Lady soupira.

"Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Ils sont un peu comme mes enfants."

"Je peux comprendre ! On s'attache rapidement ! Surtout dans les moments difficiles, et vous devez en avoir un certain nombre... Ah ! Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous venir en aide !"

"En fait, vous le pouvez."

Lady ajusta ses lunettes.

"Vous possédiez un livre intitulé Le Livre de Verdas."

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

"Vous aussi vous le vouliez ?"

"Oui. Ce livre possède un secret qui n'est révélé nul part ailleurs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, on a toujours cru que les Elus étaient des femmes. Mais apparemment Trowa en est la preuve contraire. Et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été le seul."

"Ce livre est écrit dans une langue très ancienne que tous les experts que je connais n'ont pu déchiffrer. Comment comptiez-vous vous y prendre ?"

"J'ai des confrères qui ont beaucoup de contacts. Je pense que l'un d'eux pourrait nous aider."

Lady passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Mais maintenant, il nous faudrait pouvoir récupérer ce livre."

"Hum... Je pense pouvoir vous aider avec ce petit détail."

Il lui fit un petit sourire puis tourna la tête vers la porte de la bibliothèque qui laissa entrer Heero.

**xoxox**

C'était un Dooly tout heureux qui lui avait tendu un livre il y avait quelques minutes. Après avoir parcouru quelques pages, elle leva les yeux du livre et fixa Dooly. Elle fit un sourire puis demanda d'une voix calme :

"C'est le livre ?"

Agenouillé devant sa Maîtresse, il répondit d'un ton joyeux.

"Oui."

Elle continua sur un ton doucereux :

"Et comment as-tu vérifié ?"

Dooly commençait à se poser des questions.

"Heu... C'est écrit sur la fourre."

"Tu n'as donc pas pensé à l'ouvrir ?"

"Je n'en ai pas eu l'opportunité."

Elle regarda sur le côté.

"Même avant de me le présenter ?"

"Je n'avais qu'une hâte. Vous l'apporter."

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui plaça le livre ouvert sous les yeux.

"J'aime beaucoup ce genre de livre, quoique cet auteur ne soit pas mon préféré... Ses vampires sont trop charismatiques..."

Le petit démon lut le titre à l'intérieur et faillit s'étouffer.

"Anne Rice ?"

Elle laissa tomber le livre sur lui et recula contre son bureau pour s'y asseoir. Elle prit son menton dans sa main droite et son visage devint démoniaque à cause du large sourire.

"Et bien, et bien...Que vais-je faire de toi ?"

Oula, ça allait mal, très mal... Surtout pour lui. Comment obtenir son pardon ? Il se mit à réfléchir très vite.

"Oh ma douce Maîtresse, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais comment expliquer ma bêtise. Mais par contre, je crois posséder une information qui vous satisfera au plus haut point."

Elle éclata de rire.

"Vraiment ? Et bien si cette information n'est pas à mon goût, tu seras châtié deux fois plus ! Alors veux-tu toujours continuer ?"

Il déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

"Nous avons été attaqués et tous mes hommes y sont restés par la faute d'un seul garçon. Il avait une force exceptionnelle pour un humain. Il était accompagné d'un jeune sorcier."

Elle le fixa un instant sans rien dire.

"Et tes conclusions ?"

"Je crois que c'est un Elu. Une Tueuse."

Elle eut une expression de surprise rapide puis se remit debout. Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement et cracha, perdant durant un instant sa beauté et devenant le véritable démon qu'elle était :

"En es-tu certain ? Ou bien est-ce comme pour ce foutu livre ?!"

"J'en suis sûr..."

Elle le prit par le bras et le décolla du sol pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

"Ecoute-moi bien... Je me fiche pas mal que ce type soit une Tueuse ou un travesti. Ce que je veux c'est le Livre de Verdas ! Donc je te laisse une deuxième chance ! Apporte-le-moi !"

Elle le laissa tomber au sol puis lui fit signe de dégager en vitesse. Restée seule, elle s'installa à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Si ce que disait Dooly était vrai, il fallait qu'elle revoie son plan. Et...Il avait dit un jeune sorcier...Cela devait donc être vrai.

Il l'avait échappé belle, pensa Dooly. Il connaissait les châtiments de sa Maîtresse et ils étaient redoutables. Il fallait à tout prix retrouver ce maudit livre et il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il fallait qu'il suive le vieillard. Et surtout, SURTOUT, qu'il choisisse mieux ses hommes...

**xoxox**

Lady suivit le regard du professeur pour voir que Heero était arrivé.

"Bonjour Heero. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Le jeune sorcier s'avança pour venir s'asseoir à coté de Annei.

"J'ai presque récupéré toutes mes forces."

"Tant mieux... Hum ? Où est Trowa ?"

"Il ne va pas tarder."

Annei prit la main du brun et la serra avec force. Il dit ensuite d'une douce voix :

"Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi hier. Je te dois la vie."

Heero fit un léger sourire.

"C'est normal. Je m'en serais voulu s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose..."

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire et serra une nouvelle fois la main avant de prendre un air de mystère.

"Et bien, vous voulez le livre de Verdas ?"

**xoxox**

**A suivre**…

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Dooly, Lady

Isa : Trowa, Annei Krishin, le démon femelle


	13. Epi3 Chap3

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yami-**Rose pour ta review :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 3**

**Chapitre 3**

**Migraines**

"En fait, ma petite fille fait des études de linguiste et d'archéologie. Elle a fait des découvertes intéressantes sur une île près des côtes Anglaises. Les ruines d'un temple que l'on pense liés à une étrange religion ont été découvertes..."

"J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je n'ai pratiquement rien trouvé lors de mes recherches." Intervint Heero.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers lui en acquiescant:

"J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. J'ai demandé à ce que cela reste secret afin que les chasseurs de trésor ne viennent pas tout piller. C'est ici que le livre de Verdas a été découvert..."

"Oh... Je comprends mieux alors." Sourit Heero.

"Oui."

Annei fixa la route qui défilait à une bonne allure. Il se rendait dans une ville proche de Sunnydale, là où vivait sa petite fille.

"La façon dont ce livre a été découvert, a été une véritable surprise. Il était caché d'une manière si spectaculaire... Mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard. Pour le moment, je peux déjà vous dire que ce livre a l'air de relater de la vie d'un homme. Actuellement je ne peux pas dire si c'était un Tueur."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur et aperçut Trowa. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir, mais il devinait que le jeune homme écoutait de toutes ses oreilles.

"Pourtant, en cherchant dans mes livres, tout se rapporte à celui-là..." Expliqua Lady qui conduisait.

"Verdas semblait être un roi. Certaines gravures le montrent avec une couronne et une épée. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y ait aucun dessin de démons ou vampires. C'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ai jamais lié au destin des Tueuses. Mais si cela est relié d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela pourrait devenir passionnant. Peut-être tenons-nous entre les mains le pourquoi des tueuses !"

"Ca semble si incroyable. Peut-être que ce livre pourrait nous révéler la manière dont nous débarrasser à jamais du mal..."

"Si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Tueuses n'ont pas disparues à ce moment..."

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la fac que Trowa ouvrait la bouche. Il les avait rejoint à la bibliothèque après avoir vu l'infirmière pour ses migraines. Celles-ci, loin de disparaître, continuaient à augmenter et devenaient parfois insupportables. Elle lui avait donné de l'aspirine, mais cela l'abrutissait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression de voguer sur un nuage et il espérait ne pas rencontrer d'autres démons dans cet état.

"Peut-être parce qu'il est mort avant de pouvoir le faire lui-même..." Dit Heero d'un air songeur.

Annei hocha de la tête :

"Oui, c'est fort possible. Si seulement on pouvait traduire tout le livre ! Ce serait merveilleux. Mais les lettres utilisées sont indéchiffrables. Nous avons essayé plusieurs combinaisons entre l'anglais ancien, le latin et même le grec, le russe et l'arabe. Mais rien ne permet de comprendre. Nous avons réussi à traduire certains passages car ils sont en vieil anglais. C'est vraiment un livre étonnant."

"Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord que je fasse quelques copies de certaines pages ? Que je puisse les envoyer à mes confrères." Demanda Lady.

Annei sourit.

"Oui, bien entendu. Nous avons fait une retranscription complète du livre. Je ne souhaitais pas que l'on utilise une photocopieuse qui pourrait l'abîmer. Vous pourrez avoir une de ces copies."

Trowa soupira légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en pleine forme. Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre l'origine de ses douleurs. Une plus vive peine lui traversa la tête et il se souvint d'une pareille lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés près de la villa du professeur. Il tourna la tête vers la vitre arrière et observa les voitures qui les suivaient.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Trowa ?" Demanda Heero en voyant son ami se retourner.

Trowa continua à regarder les différents véhicules mais ne parvint pas à trouver quelque chose. Il y avait tellement de voitures. Il se réinstalla correctement puis répondit à Heero :

"Non, c'est juste un pressentiment."

"Est-ce que tu as de nouveau mal à la tête ?" Murmura le jeune sorcier.

"J'ai eu une douleur comme la dernière fois, oui."

Non, il ne lui dirait pas. Heero s'inquiéterait trop, il ne le souhaitait pas.

"Peut-être y'avait-il un démon dans le coin..."

Trowa acquiesça sans répondre. Il referma les yeux. La voix d'Annei s'éleva :

"Trowa est sûrement fatigué. Le fait de s'être réveillé en Tueur doit l'épuiser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement."

Malgré des déductions somme toute logiques, Heero s'inquiétait un peu.

"Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?"

"Oui, dans une dizaine de minutes."

**xoxox**

Lydoo regarda vers son frère. Celui-ci était concentré sur la route et ne quittait pas la berline qu'ils suivaient depuis le début. Il s'était dit que pour que Dooly leur demande de venir avec lui, cela ne devait pas être pour du menu fretin. Il avait hâte de rencontrer les types qui pouvaient effrayer ainsi son grand frère. Il aimait se battre par-dessus tout. Son ardeur était même parfois dépréciée et sa maîtresse devait le renvoyer en Enfer pour qu'il se calme. Alors il avait été ravi quand il avait vu son frère venir le sortir de là. Et encore plus quand il lui avait demandé de prendre deux de ses meilleurs hommes. Il allait y avoir du sang et cela le ravissait. Il se lécha les lèvres.

"Alors tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus ?"

"La Maîtresse veut absolument récupérer un livre. Mais ce vieux qui le possède est accompagné d'un garçon qui a une certaine force. Il est venu à bout de mes hommes en peu de temps. Enfin peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas résisté à mes deux derniers sbires, mais un sorcier est venu à son aide... Donc tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi." Expliqua Dooly dans un ton des plus sérieux.

"Un vieillard, un type avec un peu de force et un sorcier ?"

Lydoo éclata de rire puis ajouta en montrant les dents :

"Ce sera un jeu d'enfants ! Tu avais pris les crétins avec toi ?"

Dooly lui jeta un regard courroucé.

"Encore une remarque de ce genre et je te renvoie illico presto dans ton trou."

Le rire s'éleva encore plus et Lydoo fit craquer ses doigts tout en poussant un pur soupir de plaisir.

"Je plaisantais frérot ! Tu le sais bien ! J'ai hâte de me battre ! Ah, la douceur du sang sur mes doigts et le frisson de la peur ! Tout cela m'a manqué durant ces dix dernières années !"

"Méfie-toi quand même. Si comme je le pense, ce garçon pourrait bien être le nouvel Elu."

"Peuf ! Tu ne te souviens pas comment j'ai réussi à en réduire une au silence ? Je m'étais plus qu'amusé avec elle ! Et c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Je les aime encore plus car ils sont si sûr de gagner !"

"Je te rappelle quand même qu'elle était blessée. Ne sois pas si présomptueux."

"Arf ! De toute façon on verra bien ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Je vais les pulvériser !"

Dooly leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de faire entrer une once de bon sens dans le crâne de son frère... Mais bon, il devait bien le reconnaître, Lydoo était fort. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui lui importait.

**xoxox**

**A suivre**…

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Dooly, Lady

Isa : Trowa, Annei Krishin, Lydoo


	14. Epi3 Chap4

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yamie-Rose et Lilith** pour vos reviews

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 3**

**Chapitre 4**

**Magie et livres**

"C'est ici."

Annei montra du doigt une simple maisonnette sans étage et bien entretenue où une voiture était déjà garée. Un jeune chien courait de long en large en aboyant après le vide de la rue. Lady stoppa son véhicule à côté de la barrière et tout le monde sorti. Le molosse posa alors les pattes sur la barrière et aboya de plus belle. Trowa s'approcha alors sans montrer aucune crainte.

"Beau, beau, mon chien."

Il avança la main vers la bête.

"Fais attention, il ne nous connaît pas." Intervint Heero.

Trowa n'écouta pas l'avertissement et posa sa main sur la tête du chien. Celui-ci ne bougea plus puis montra sa joie en montrant une longue langue qui lécha les doigts du châtain. Annei fixa la scène avec surprise. Il allait lui-même intervenir, connaissant Roxie comme une bête insociable. Mais il semblerait que le courant soit bien passé entre ces deux-là. Il sourit.

"Je suis étonné que Roxie soit aussi gentil avec toi."

Trowa caressa encore la tête du gros chien.

"Les animaux sont capables de distinguer les personnes qui ne leur veulent pas de mal."

Annei hocha de la tête en éclatant de rire.

"Mais avec moi cela n'a jamais marché ! Et pourtant je ne le déteste pas ce chien !"

Trowa fit un petit sourire. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aussi brune que Heero. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait les yeux bleus. Elle sauta au cou de son grand-père.

"Papi ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser ! Viens dépêche-toi !"

Elle prit son grand-père par la main et l'entraîna dans la maison sans se préoccuper des autres.

Amusée par le comportement de la demoiselle, Lady proposa de les suivre. Elle finirait bien par les voir.

L'intérieur ressemblait un peu à celui du professeur. C'était chaleureux. Dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce se trouvaient des objets et des livres anciens. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en suivant la source de paroles qu'ils pouvaient entendre et parvinrent enfin dans une salle où le professeur Krishin et sa petite fille étaient penchés sur une table.

"Tu vois ! Regarde cette gravure. Si on la place ainsi on voit apparaître un mot !"

"Oui, il semblerait que ce soit le cas."

"Et là ! Tu ne trouves pas que..."

"Hum hum." Fit Lady afin de signaler leur présence. "Excusez-nous, on s'est permis d'entrer."

La jeune brune releva la tête en un instant et avisa tout le monde. Elle fit un sourire puis ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le chien. Elle courut vers Trowa et cria :

"Roxie ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans cette pièce ! Retourne dehors !"

Le chien aboya un bref coup, lécha la main de sa maîtresse puis sortit rapidement pour retourner à sa barrière sous les regards amusés de tous. Elle se redressa puis sourit en tendant la main à Lady :

"Excusez-moi, je suis Hylde Krishin."

"Enchantée. Lady Une. Et voici Heero Yui et Trowa Barton, le nouvel ami de votre chien."

"Ah ! Oui enchantée ! Papi m'a dit que vous étiez des gens un peu spéciaux ! Est-ce vrai que l'un de vous est un sorcier ?"

Heero fronça les sourcils au mot 'spéciaux'. Voilà bien un terme qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'affuble.

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, Lady le fit à sa place.

"Oui, Heero a un don pour la magie."

Hylde se tourna alors vers Heero et s'exclama :

"J'ai sans doute des grimoires qui pourrait vous intéresser ! Si ça vous dit de les voir ! Je les ai trouvés au même endroit que le livre. Je suis certaine qu'ils contiennent des formules que vous pourriez utiliser !"

Trowa s'avança lentement dans la pièce, laissant Lady et Heero discuter avec la jeune femme. Quelque chose semblait l'appeler. Annei le fixa avec un sourire et lui montra un vieil ouvrage écorché sur la table. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil au professeur puis se pencha vers le livre pour le voir de plus près. Celui-ci faisait triste mine. On voyait les siècles qu'il avait dû traverser. Sa tranche était partiellement déchirée et les pages qu'il pouvait apercevoir étaient jaunies. Il avança une main vers l'ouvrage. Cette scène... Ne l'avait-il pas déjà vécue ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux en voyant les vieux ouvrages. Du bout des doigts, il parcourut les reliures, puis il en choisit un.

"C'est incroyable..." Souffla le jeune sorcier en parcourant les pages. "Des formules pour faire jaillir le feu, l'eau, la lumière, le vent... Tous les éléments de la nature..."

"Oui ! Et j'ai même l'impression que certains d'entre eux permettent d'invoquer des créatures fantastiques, comme les dragons ou des démons ! J'avoue que vous rencontrer est formidable pour moi ! Vous pourrez sans doute me dire à quoi servent certains d'entre eux !"

Hylde sortit un nouveau tas de l'armoire et les posa sur la petite table basse. Heero et elle entamèrent alors une grande conversation, ponctuée par l'intervention de Lady et les aboiements interminables de Roxie qui pouvaient être entendus par la fenêtre ouverte.

Trowa s'était installé près du professeur et avait ouvert le manuscrit avec précaution. La première page montrait le portrait d'un homme qu'il devina comme Verdas. La majesté qui sortait de l'image ne laissait aucun doute quant à la descendance royale de l'homme. De longs cheveux coiffés en plusieurs tresses tombaient sur ses épaules et un regard perçant semblait scruter les lecteurs et leur inciter à la prudence. Il frissonna face à ce regard, il avait l'impression qu'il était identique à celui qu'il avait déjà vu en rêve. Il tourna quelques pages et tomba sur une autre gravure. Elle montrait une prison de ténèbres et Verdas tenant une épée qui rendait la lumière à la nuit. Trowa déglutit puis referma le livre. Il se leva brutalement faisant tomber sa chaise.

"Pour être franc, je ne préfère pas tenter la plupart de ces formules. De peur de voir ce qui pourrait en découler… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux que des livres pareils ne tombent pas entre les mains de certains démons…" Expliqua Heero.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe avec fracas les fit se retourner. En voyant le visage troublé de son ami, Heero se hâta de le rejoindre.

Le professeur Annei se leva aussitôt que Trowa montra un signe de surprise.

"Tout va bien mon garçon ?"

Heero apparut auprès de lui, posant la même question. Trowa les fixa tous les deux puis fit une grimace.

"Oui, oui ! Ce livre...Il est juste effrayant...Que comptez-vous faire maintenant qu'on l'a trouvé ?"

Lady s'approcha à son tour.

"Il devrait pouvoir nous apprendre si Verdas, en admettant qu'il était bien un Tueur, subissait lui aussi des changements... Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous avez pu trouver quelque chose qui indiquerait ceci ?"

Hylde secoua la tête.

"Non. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hylde ! Comme papi a dû vous le dire, ce livre reste un grand mystère pour nous. Nous devinons qu'il est précieux et qu'il contient des informations importantes, mais nous travaillons dessus depuis plus de deux ans sans réels résultats. Nous continuons bien entendu, mais nous séchons lamentablement. Au fait ! Est-ce vrai que des démons le voulaient ?"

"Oui." Répondit Heero. "Justement Professeur, si le démon n'a pas volé ce livre, qu'a-t-il pris ?"

"Oh. Et bien je pense que c'est de l'excellente lecture pour un démon ! J'avais décidé de protéger le livre au maximum. Nous avons donc fait une fausse couverture et mis un livre quelconque."

Trowa se détourna et s'approcha des livres de magie laissés sur la table. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses amis.

"Vous ne ressentez rien ?"

Tous hochèrent la tête dans un signe de négation.

Trowa se concentra. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression ? Et puis, il murmura :

"Le silence..."

Il courut vers la fenêtre mais n'y parvint pas. Une douleur intense le traversa et il s'écroula au sol.

**A suivre**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Lady

Isa : Trowa, Annei Krishin, Hylde Krishin


	15. Epi3 Chap5

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yami Rose, Cristel, Kaory et Lilith** pour vos reviews :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 3**

**Chapitre 5**

**Combats**

La voiture des démons stoppa quelques rues plus loin de celle où habitait leur proie. Lydoo sortit le premier et fixa la bâtisse.

"C'est tout petit. On n'aura aucun mal à trouver le truc que tu veux ! Par contre y'a un clebs qu'arrête pas de gueuler."

"Et alors, t'as peur qu'il te saute dessus ?" Répliqua Dooly.

"Bon allons-y !"

Les quatre démons se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Dooly s'arrêta devant la bête qui aboyait de plus belle. Il la fixa intensément, faisant luire ses yeux d'une lueur diabolique. Le chien poussa un glapissement effrayé, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette et d'entrer dans la maisonnette par la petite trappe dans la porte.

Lydoo éclata de rire puis stoppa quand son frère lui tapa dessus.

"Quoi ?!"

"La ferme ! Tu veux ameuter tout le quartier ?"

Lydoo fit une grimace puis se tint à carreau, tandis que les démons pénétrèrent dans la cours. L'un des grands colosses qui les accompagnait ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

"T'as prévu quoi, chef ?"

"Je pense qu'une entrée discrète serait à notre avantage."

Dooly regarda son frère.

"J'ai bien dit discrète."

Celui-ci grommela.

"Ouais, ça va j'ai compris ! Je suis pas stupide ! On se sépare ?"

Dooly acquiesça.

"Frangin tu viens avec moi. Vous deux, vous passez par derrière."

Lydoo acquiesça et suivit l'autre à l'intérieur. Comme il l'avait prévu, la maison n'était pas très grande et à peine entrés, ils purent entendre des paroles:

"Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et s'approchèrent sans bruit de la porte entrouverte.

**xoxox**

"Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" S'écria Heero en s'agenouillant vers son ami.

Il l'aida à se redresser et l'appuya contre son torse.

Trowa se massa les tempes puis chuchota :

"Ils sont là..."

Hylde acquiesça en prenant son chien effrayé contre elle :

"Oui…"

"D'accord. Lady, emmène Hylde et le-" Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un démon fit son apparition dans la pièce.

"Bonjour !"

"Comme on se retrouve." Continua Dooly.

Trowa repoussa doucement Heero et se mit debout. Il fit un sourire puis dit :

"La petite bagarre d'hier ne t'a pas suffit ?"

"Comme tu vois. Mais cette fois, je me suis mieux entouré."

Trowa se mordit discrètement les lèvres. Oui, apparemment cette fois cela n'allait pas être facile. Le type près du premier démon semblait être une machine à tuer. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et sautait sur place avec impatience.

"On y va ? Je veux m'amuser !"

"Vas-y frérot, à toi l'honneur."

"Hé, hé, hé. Par qui je commence ?"

Il fit craquer ses doigts et avança dans la pièce. Il fit un sourire puis bougea si rapidement que personne ne le vit faire. Il se retrouva derrière Hylde qu'il prit contre lui. Il serra faisant hurler la jeune femme de douleur.

"Lâche-là ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous voulez !" Cria Heero.

Lydoo lécha le cou de Hylde et sourit à Heero :

"Ah ? Vraiment ? Mais moi je m'en contrefiche. Je veux juste m'amuser !"

Il lâcha cependant la jeune femme après avoir poussé un cri. Roxie venait de lui mordreun mollet. Hors de lui, il allait donner un coup à la bête quand Trowa s'interposa.

"Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme !"

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers Dooly qui observait la scène avec un amusement flagrant.

"Bon la comédie a assez duré. Donnez-nous ce livre !"

Annei répondit après avoir fait reculer Heero.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous ce livre ?"

Dooly se trouva presque un peu bête, car il ne savait pas en quoi ce bouquin était si important.

"Aucune importance. Si vous ne voulez pas nous le donner gentiment, on le prendra par la force. Pas de problème pour nous. N'est-ce pas frangin ?"

Lydoo qui fixait avec attention Trowa hocha de la tête. Et enfin, cela commença. L'adrénaline le submergea et il fonça droit sur le châtain. Trowa évita facilement le coup mais fut gêné par Hylde qui se trouvait près de lui. Il se remit en position rapidement et attaqua. Ils échangèrent coup sur coup à une vitesse que même lui ne pouvait déterminer. Ce démon était fort, même plus fort que Duo. Penser au vampire lui redonna des forces et il parvint à donner un coup vicieux qui fit reculer le démon. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Heero et le professeur face à l'autre. Il voulait les aider mais Lydoo revint à la charge.

"C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire." Dooly siffla et deux autres démons apparurent à la porte.

"Occupez-vous de celui-là." Fit-il en désignant le brun au regard cobalt. Les sbires entourèrent rapidement Heero, tandis que Dooly se rapprochait du professeur.

Trowa jura entre ses dents puis continua à se concentrer sur le combat contre le démon. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à se débarrasser de lui. Il espérait de tout cœur que Heero puisse s'en sortir avec les deux molosses qui venaient d'entrer.

Le professeur Annei recula face à Dooly. Il tenait le précieux livre contre lui. Il cria alors, se défendant comme il pouvait :

"Si vous approchez, je déchire le livre !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que vous le feriez vraiment. Ce livre semble vous être précieux, tout autant qu'il est pour ma Maîtresse."

Lady voulut s'interposer, mais Dooly la gifla. Elle fut projetée contre le mur, assommée.

Annei recula contre la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Trowa perdait du terrain, il voyait le sang s'écouler d'une blessure au bras droite et de nombreux bleus faisaient apparition sur son visage et autres parties visibles. Quant à Heero, il était encerclé et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il ne savait pas se battre au corps à corps aussi bien que Trowa. Il prit alors deux décisions, dont une qu'il appliquerait si l'autre ne marchait pas.

"Et bien, je préfère détruire ce livre qui semble si important à ta maîtresse plutôt que vous ne l'obteniez !"

"Je ne vous en laisserai pas le temps, cher Professeur."

Dooly attrapa la gorge du vieil homme avec une main et le plaqua contre la vitre. Heero regarda avec effroi le démon qui maintenait Annei. Il voulut faire quelque chose, mais l'un des deux compères lui asséna un coup de poing au visage.

Annei fut surpris par la vitesse de réaction du démon. Il lâcha le livre et ferma les yeux face à la force de la créature.

Trowa vit l'attaque du démon sur le professeur. Il redoubla de courage et parvint à donner un nouveau coup qui fit entendre un bris d'os. Lydoo se tint le bras en souriant et se lécha les lèvres couvertes de sang.

"Ah, tu es un adversaire coriace, mais je vais en terminer avec toi maintenant !"

Lydoo récita alors des paroles et une boule de feu se créa entre les doigts de sa main gauche. Il lança le sort avec un plaisir évident.

Dooly avait un sourire machiavélique en voyant son frère. Le professeur étant à la limite de l'asphyxie, il relâcha la pression de sa poigne. Annei s'écroula et le démon se baissa pour ramasser le livre.

"Merci pour votre coopération."

Trowa fixa la boule de feu sans réagir. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette attaque. Instinctivement, il plaça ses bras devant son visage. L'impact fut bruyant. Une explosion s'en suivit et une fumée épaisse emplit la salle, ne permettant pas aux humains de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

La voix de Lady s'éleva tout d'un coup :

"Heero ! Attrape ! C'est un de ces livres de magie !"

Heero prononça sa formule de propulsion pour éloigner les démons de lui, le temps qu'il puisse prendre le grimoire que Lady avait glissé sur le sol. Il ouvrit le livre sur une page qu'il avait remarqué quelques instants auparavant. A voix haute et en pointant une main vers les deux créatures, il lut l'incantation. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa paume. Un dernier mot et cette lumière se jeta, telle un rayon laser, sur les sbires. Le flux étincelant les encercla, comme une guirlande de Noël, avant de se transformer en flamme. Les démons hurlèrent de douleur, puis disparurent, laissant derrière eux un tas de cendres.

Lydoo regarda dans la direction du jeune sorcier et vit ses hommes se faire littéralement rôtir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis courut rapidement vers Heero.

"Toi ! Tu vas me le payer !"

Il frappa alors Heero qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se reprendre après le sortilège. Lydoo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre et le frappa à nouveau. Il récita alors le même sort qui avait fait disparaître Trowa.

"C'est la fin pour toi, mon grand !"

Heero ferma les yeux attendant la mort avec certitude. Mais ne voyant rien arriver, il les rouvrit. Le démon le tenait toujours mais un large trou ornait maintenant son ventre. Une vieille épée le traversait de part en part. En relevant plus les yeux, il aperçut Trowa derrière la créature. Celui-ci le fixa et sourit :

"Tu vas bien ?"

Heero hocha doucement la tête, un peu déboussolé. Il avait bien vu Trowa se prendre une boule de feu...

"Que... Je veux dire... Comment ?"

Trowa fit tomber le démon mort à terre et s'approcha de Heero pour le soutenir.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis protégé avec mes bras. J'ai simplement ressenti de la chaleur. C'est comme s'il y avait un bouclier invisible qui me protégeait. Tu peux te tenir debout ?"

"Oui..."

Il regarda autour de lui. Lady et Hylde étaient en train de s'occuper de Annei, qui reprenait son souffle.

"Où est passé l'autre ?"

Hylde leva la tête :

"Il a sauté par la fenêtre avec le livre..."

Le jeune sorcier suivit Trowa des yeux. Celui-ci s'approcha du professeur et se pencha vers lui. Après avoir vérifié que le vieil homme allait bien, il se releva :

"Si tout le monde va bien c'est le principal. Après tout, vous nous avez dit que vous aviez des retranscriptions de ce livre, donc on pourra toujours l'étudier."

"Oui, mais nous n'avons plus les gravures..."

Trowa secoua la tête.

"Il était trop fort pour nous, on ne pouvait rien faire. Je crois qu'il faut s'estimer heureux d'être toujours vivants."

Lady hocha de la tête ainsi que Hylde et le professeur. Trowa fit un pâle sourire puis se tourna vers Heero. Il vit celui-ci perdre son équilibre et il courut vers lui.

"Heero !"

"C'est rien... Juste fatigué... J'avais pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces depuis hier."

"Heero, tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment blême. Tu avais pourtant l'air bien ce matin."

Trowa fronça les sourcils puis décida de ne pas insister. Lui-même ne disait pas toute la vérité, alors il n'avait pas le droit d'harceler Heero.

"Je t'assure, ça va..." C'était en partie vrai, mais une chose le perturbait. Des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Trowa lui passa une main dans les cheveux puis se tourna vers Lady.

"Je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin de repos. Et...Je vais avoir besoin que quelqu'un me soigne ou cache ces bleus, sinon ma mère va devenir hystérique..."

"Je te rappelle que tu fais du taekwondo, donc des bleus ça peut arriver." Fit Lady.

"Pas au visage...A moins, qu'ils ne se voient pas ?"

Trowa fixa Lady avec espoir.

"Je dois avoir du fond de teint dans mon sac. On devrait pouvoir atténuer les marques."

Trowa soupira puis fit un sourire à Heero.

"Je vais être pire qu'une fille bientôt."

Un sourire lui répondit puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**Fin de l'épisode 3**

**Voilà encore un épisode de fini **

**Alors pour les personnes qui se demanderaient où est passé notre cher Duo, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt réapparaître. Encore un peu de patience **

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Dooly, Lady

Isa : Trowa, Annei Krishin, Lydoo, Hylde Krishin


	16. Epi4 Chap1

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Mithy, Florinoir et Lilith** pour vos reviews

En route pour un nouvel épisode !

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 4**

**Chapitre 1  
****Réflexions**

Un soleil brumeux plongeait la ville de Sunnydale dans une léthargie irréelle. Ce dimanche qui aurait dû voir familles, enfants et chiens dehors ne présentait que le vide des rues. Une silhouette solitaire s'avançait pourtant. Un jeune garçon, ou plutôt, homme marchait tranquillement, sans but. Il était grand, il portait un survêtement de couleur bleue ainsi que des baskets. L'état de son T-shirt montrait qu'il venait de courir. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du silence qui régnait dans ce quartier résidentiel. Et tout à coup, il se retourna pour stopper de ses mains une boule de feu venant de derrière lui.

"Heero ! Depuis quand attaques-tu les autres dans le dos !"

Le jeune sorcier arriva à la hauteur de Trowa avec un petit sourire.

"Je voulais tester tes réflexes."

Trowa lui rendit son sourire.

"Dis plutôt que c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour arriver à me toucher !"

Heero se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas montrer que c'était la vérité. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il entraînait le châtain à la défense contre la magie, il n'était encore jamais parvenu à le toucher. Trowa avait d'énormes défenses naturelles contre les sorts. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce qui les avait sauvés lors de leur dernier grand combat. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'Elle n'avait pas ce genre protection. D'ailleurs aucune des Tueuses dont il avait étudié l'histoire ne le possédait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un homme ?

Le professeur Annei et Hylde étaient repartis en Angleterre afin de tenter de trouver de nouvelles sources de renseignements sur le livre de Verdas et pour le moment ils étaient au point mort de ce côté là. Lady ne désespérait pas et continuait à harceler ses collègues linguistes pour obtenir des bribes de traductions.

"Tu as été courir à ce que je vois." Fit Heero pour détourner la conversation.

"Oui, Lady m'a fait comprendre que le prochain exercice qu'elle me ferait faire demandait une forme du tonnerre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je dois éliminer les calories que ma mère me fait ingurgiter ! Elle dit que parce que je passe dans le stade adulte, il faut que je mange plus. Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? A part me lancer des boules de feu ?"

Trowa fit un simili sourire auquel Heero répondit.

"J'allais à la bibliothèque voir Lady et prendre de quoi aller faire une petite patrouille."

Trowa hocha de la tête. Les patrouilles étaient menue courante. Ils se partageaient le travail tous les deux. Mais il n'aimait pas forcément que Heero y aille seul. Bien que ses pouvoirs magiques fussent élevés, il n'était pas de taille contre un grand nombre.

"Je vais t'accompagner."

"Tu n'es pas obligé. Concentre-toi sur ton entraînement, c'est plus important."

"Non, non ! C'est bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Passer la journée avec ma mère qui me raconte son chiffre d'affaire très peu pour moi."

Il s'avança et Heero le suivit. Pendant qu'il marchait en direction de la fac, une question brûlait les lèvres de Heero. Mais il hésitait à la poser à Trowa.

Trowa tourna la tête vers le sorcier. Il y avait une variation dans l'air comme une sensation d'incertitude. Il vit en effet une expression de doute sur le visage près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et continua à avancer.

"Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?"

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero sursauta légèrement à la voix du brun.

"En fait..."

Devait-il ou pas ? Il finit pas se lancer.

"Est-ce que tu as revu Duo ?"

Trowa stoppa net à cette question inattendue. Son premier réflexe fut de demander d'une voix froide.

"En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?"

Heero recula d'un pas devant le regard durci de son ami.

"Excuse-moi... Je..."

Trowa n'avait pas revu le châtain à la longue tresse depuis le dernier jour où ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre. Il devinait que l'autre avait quitté la ville car il était retourné à son appartement et n'avait trouvé personne. Il y revenait de temps en temps pour s'entraîner en solitaire dans la grande salle et en espérant que le vampire referait surface et qu'ils pourraient, peut-être, discuter. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il s'était enfui, mais il sentait au fond de lui que c'était parce qu'il était devenu l'Elu. Il fit un soupir.

"Non, c'est moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'emporte. Je ne le connais pas vraiment et c'est un de nos ennemis maintenant. Si je le revoyais à nouveau, je suppose que je devrais me battre sérieusement contre lui. Alors, je ne souhaite pas vraiment le revoir, Heero. Mais, pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ?"

Heero baissa la tête.

"Je m'inquiète... Avant que tu n'apprennes qui il était, tu semblais beaucoup l'apprécier... J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver quand vous vous reverrez."

"Je pense qu'il n'y a pas vraiment le choix. Nous devrons nous battre. C'est un vampire et je suis l'Elu, les sentiments n'entrent pas en compte dans ce genre de chose."

Trowa avait pris une voix sans ton et ferme. Oui, il appréciait Duo parce qu'il lui avait semblé être comme lui. Mais il s'était trompé.

"Heero, ne t'en fais pas ! J'en ai vu d'autres ! Je saurais comment réagir. Allons-y !"

Heero n'était pas tellement convaincu. Après tout, il avait déjà vécu cette situation avec Elle... Il y a une année, quand Duo s'était mis à les attaquer, Elle avait eu des doutes... La question de pourquoi avait-il changé de comportement la perturbait...

**xoxox**

Trowa soupira en posant son menton sur sa main. Les cours n'étaient pas franchement passionnants et le fait qu'il avait déjà vu cette matière à New York n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'efforçait de suivre le monologue du professeur mais son esprit dérivait sur les dernières semaines qui venaient de passer.

Après leur défaite contre Dooly et la perte du livre, il avait commencé un entraînement sérieux afin de maîtriser au mieux ses capacitéset sa force latente. Le fait qu'il pratiquait déjà un sport de combat l'avait beaucoup aidé et il pouvait sans peine suivre les ordres de son 'observateur'. Il avait aussi commencé à lire les nombreux livres sur les démons et autres. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de son entraînement, mais les migraines avaient diminuées et même disparues depuis trois ou quatre jours. Elles étaient déjà beaucoup moins douloureuses qu'au tout début de son éveil.

Il sentait ses paupières se fermer. La veille, la patrouille qu'il avait effectuée en compagnie de Heero s'était révélée fructueuse. Il avait pu se débarrasser de cinq petits vampires qui venaient soit disant d'arriver en ville. Il ne comprenait pas comment, depuis le temps où les Tueuses se battaient contre eux, ils n'avaient toujours pas disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Il changea de position et se réinstalla normalement sur sa chaise. Si cela continuait il allait s'endormir pour de bon. Il décida de faire un tour d'horizon. Les têtes changeaient tout le temps. Il s'agissait d'un cours magistral et les étudiants allaient et venaient sans s'arrêter. Il nota Heero dans les profondeurs de l'amphithéâtre. Il était arrivé en retard et les seules places de libre se trouvaient en bas, près du prof, là où on ne voyait absolument pas le tableau. De sa place, Trowa pouvait voir son visage concentré sur la leçon. Cela le fit sourire, en toute occasion le brun était toujours d'un sérieux à faire peur.

Heero ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais il sentait que le brun avait été effrayé par ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Maintenant il semblait mieux, il devait les avoir maîtrisés. Son cœur se serra, ils étaient si différents. Un sorcier et un Tueur, vraiment une belle association…

Il continua de voyager parmi les étudiants et stoppa en voyant un blond sur l'un des rangs près de lui. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait à mettre la main dessus. Le jeune garçon devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il voyait une chevelure mi longue et ses vêtements semblaient de très bonnes qualités. A ses côtés, un autre blond était penché vers lui et lui parlait. Trowa continuait à fixer le premier garçon quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Des yeux d'une couleur incroyable, un peu de celle d'une journée ensoleillée sans aucun nuage. Un bleu si fort et si intense qu'il eut l'impression un instant de s'y perdre. Le blond lui fit un sourire et un signe de tête puis Trowa regarda à nouveau vers son cahier. Il sentit ses joues rougir d'avoir été pris en plein flagrant délit d'espionnage. Mais le blond était vraiment charismatique, il attirait les regards.

Trowa prit une bonne respiration et regarda encore de ce côté. Il se concentra, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait cette impression de déjà vu. Et enfin, il comprit quand sa tête vibra un court instant. Ce signe ne pouvait le tromper, cette douleur vive qui le traversait qu'en présence d'un démon. A ce moment, une personne entra précipitamment dans la salle de cours et s'approcha pour parler au professeur. Un doute l'envahit.

**xoxox**

Heero courut dans les dédales des couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il était en retard. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se lever... Faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas couché de bonne heure. Après être rentré de la patrouille avec Trowa, il avait encore lu un moment un grimoire, pour finalement s'endormir dessus. Arrivé devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre, il la poussa doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il s'assit à la première place qu'il trouva et sortit un livre.

Avachi plus qu'il n'était assis, il bailla de plus belle. Limite si ses yeux ne se croisaient pas. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne dormait plus beaucoup… Entre les patrouilles, les cours et les entraînements, il était épuisé. Et puis… Les questions sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne cessaient de lui traverser l'esprit… Pour lui, pouvoir lancer des boules de feu, ressemblait plus à de la magie noire que blanche… Est-ce que cela pourrait dire qu'il avait un mauvais fond ? Même si elles lui étaient devenues utiles pour se défendre, ça l'angoissait toujours un peu. Il passa une main sur son visage et tourna la tête pour voir si son ami était là.

Il scruta l'amphi et trouva un regard émeraude tout aussi réveillé qui l'observait. Il fit un petit sourire et s'en retourna aux paroles soporifiques du prof. Mais il se déconnecta assez rapidement pour replonger dans ses pensées. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Trowa ces dernières semaines et ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait être avec lui. Leur amitié avait grandi et leur complicité aussi… Mais que ressentait-il vraiment pour lui ? Amitié ? Amour ? Un mélange des deux ?

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser autant de questions. Le plus important pour lui était d'avoir un ami. Depuis qu'Elle n'était plus là, cela lui avait cruellement manqué de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier… Même s'il n'avait pas osé lui parler de ses craintes sur ses pouvoirs…

**xoxox**

Le professeur écouta la secrétaire qui lui annonçait la nouvelle et il pâlit au fur et à mesure. Que devait-il faire ? Cela faisait la troisième élève qui disparaissait depuis le début du mois et les professeurs commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il remercia l'informateur puis redirigea son regard vers sa classe. Toutes sortes d'étudiants se trouvaient éparpillés dans l'amphithéâtre et discutaient entre eux. Certains plus sérieux le fixaient avec concernement et attendaient qu'il se remette à parler. Il toussa pour attirer l'attention puis commença :

"Très bien. Peut-être certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais il y a eu deux disparitions depuis le début du mois et je viens d'apprendre qu'une troisième étudiante manque à l'appel depuis quatre jours."

Les bouches s'arrondirent et un brouhaha s'éleva. Il s'écria aussitôt :

"Ne paniquez pas ! Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Un couvre-feu a été instauré. S'il vous plait, une fois les cours terminés retournez immédiatement chez vous…Si possible en groupe…"

Que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre ? Ils étaient tous majeurs et ils feraient comme ils l'entendent. Mais si les disparitions continuaient, les choses allaient certainement devenir plus sérieuses…

**A suivre …**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero  
Isa : Trowa, le prof


	17. Epi4 Chap2

**Auteurs** : Luna (mail : luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (mail : silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yami-Rose Aka, Florinoir et Kaory** pour vos reviews :-)

Ce nouveau chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais il est enfin là. Enjoy !

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 4**

**Chapitre 2  
****Démon ou pas ?**

Une pièce dans le noir. Pourtant si on regardait de plus près, on pourrait voir des yeux rouges briller. Un homme, ou plutôt un être à l'apparence humaine se tint penché face à une personne. Si nos yeux devenaient tels ceux des chats, on verrait que cette personne n'était pas seule mais que près d'elle se trouvait deux autres dans le même état. C'est-à-dire ligotées par les poignets au-dessus de la tête, des traces de sang dégoulinant le long de leurs bras à cause de ces liens trop serrés.

Une odeur de peur résidait dans ce lieu, l'être adorait la ressentir. Cela faisait déjà quatre semaines qu'il avait commencé à appliquer son plan. Et ces trois délicieuses jeunes filles étaient déjà ses victimes. Mais ce n'était pas son but ultime, non tout cela lui permettait de s'entraîner pour sa véritable cible ! Et une fois qu'il l'aurait, il pourrait devenir l'un des démons les plus puissants qui soit.

Il s'approcha de l'une des filles encore conscientes et remit en place le bandage qui avait glissé de son front. La matière de ce bandage n'était pas connue de l'humanité. Elle n'était trouvable qu'au plus profond des enfers d'où il venait. Cette bande permettait de transmettre une énergie vers un container auquel étaient reliées les jeunes femmes. Dans peu de temps il pourrait attaquer. Il serait assez fort.

D'ailleurs il avait repéré très facilement une proie d'excellente qualité. Une personne avec des pouvoirs pas totalement éveillés. Il allait pouvoir frapper et se délecter de cette énergie.

**xoxox**

Après la fin du cours, Trowa n'attendit pas Heero. Il savait pertinemment qu'il le rejoindrait à la cantine où ils prenaient habituellement leur déjeuné.

Il sortit emporté par la marée estudiantine et réfléchit aux derniers mots de leur professeur. Une troisième disparition ? Il allait falloir qu'il se penche sérieusement sur ce problème. Au début, il avait cru à des fugues. Apparemment cela pouvait se montrer plus grave. Les vampires n'étaient pas réellement sujets aux enlèvements. Donc ses pensées dérivèrent vers un démon. Peut-être le blond de tout à l'heure ? Il se faisait passer pour un élève et pouvait ainsi côtoyer les autres sans se faire repérer et choisir sa prochaine victime. Ce qui était un scénario tout à fait possible. Restait à trouver un moyen de le démasquer.

Sa tête vibra un moment quand il atteint le coin d'un couloir. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le sourire du blond qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête puis prit la direction opposée. Le fait qu'il soit un être démoniaque s'instaura en lui.

Il interpella l'un des étudiants qu'il connaissait :

"Hé ! Odin. Qui c'est le gars là-bas ?"

"Hum, lequel ?"

"Le blond aux cheveux légèrement ondulés."

"Ah ! Sa majesté ! C'est Quatre Raberba Winner. Fais attention à lui, il peut-être dangereux ! Surtout pour les garçons !"

Odin lui fit un clin d'œil significatif puis rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Trowa fixa la chevelure blonde puis se dirigea vers la cantine. Il choisit rapidement son plat puis s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart. Il regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui tout en attendant Heero.

Un démon avec un pareil visage… Un démon avec un visage d'ange, cela pouvait coïncider. Les trois filles lui ont fait automatiquement confiance. Il allait devoir enquêter sur lui. Il fallait qu'il demande à Heero de faire des recherches sur Winner par internet. D'ailleurs le brun le connaissait peut-être.

Il tourna la tête en voyant le sorcier apparaître.

**xoxox**

Dans l'agitation provoquée par l'annonce de la pause déjeuner, tous les étudiants se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Heero ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour affronter cette foule. Il attendit patiemment à sa place que le calme revienne en rangeant ses affaires, tout en réfléchissant à ces mystérieuses disparitions.

Qui pouvait bien faire ça ? Si c'était des vampires, on aurait au moins retrouvé les corps… Ils n'étaient pas trop du genre à les enterrer. A la limite les cacher dans un coin…

Une fois l'amphi presque vide, il se leva tranquillement en se dirigeant vers la cantine où Trowa devait déjà l'y attendre.

Après avoir pris son plateau repas, il retrouva le châtain attablé à leur endroit habituel, un peu en retrait pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Son ami tourna la tête à son approche, l'accueillant en souriant.

"Bonjour Trowa."

"Heero ! Pas trop fatigué ?"

"Ca va..." Répondit-il en baillant. "Et toi ?"

Trowa acquiesça distraitement puis posa la question directement :

"Heero ? Est-ce que tu connais un étudiant du nom de Quatre Raberba Winner ?"

Le brun s'assit en face de Trowa.

"Je lui ai parlé quelques fois, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?"

"Rien de particulier à son sujet ?"

"Non, rien de particulier. Juste une réputation de tombeur... Hommes et femmes..." Heero plongea sa fourchette dans sa purée.

"Hum…Et ce nom ? Je suppose qu'il doit faire parti d'une famille riche ?"

"Je crois que sa famille vit aux Emirats arabes. Ils ont des puits de pétrole. Pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions sur lui Trowa ?"

"C'est un démon."

Trowa avala une gorgée d'eau puis fixa son ami attendant sa réaction.

Le jeune sorcier faillit s'étrangler avec sa purée.

"Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire... Tu sais depuis qu'il est dans notre école, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose d'étrange..."

"J'en suis persuadé. Je l'observais pendant le cours et j'ai senti ma tête vibrer. Et tout à l'heure, encore. Et vu le charisme qu'il…"

Trowa stoppa net sa phrase en voyant justement le 'démon' entrer dans la cafétéria.

Heero tourna la tête pour voir ce que Trowa regardait. Il aperçut justement leur sujet de conversation s'approcher. En regardant le blond, il avait vraiment de la peine à s'imaginer qu'il pouvait être un démon... Mais les apparences pouvaient être souvent trompeuses... Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec Duo...

Trowa lui fit un signe de convenance et un sourire en réponse à celui de Winner.

"Bonjour Heero." Fit Quatre avec une voix pleine d'assurance. "Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?"

Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard à Trowa avant d'accepter. L'Arabe s'installa à côté de Heero et tendit la main en direction du châtain.

"Je crois qu'on a pas encore été présenté, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner."

Trowa accepta la main. Il trouva un peu étrange que sa tête ne raisonne pas comme d'habitude, mais le fait que Quatre soit si proche de lui était peut-être la raison. Quand il avait combattu les démons, ce malaise avait disparu.

"Trowa Barton."

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu viens de New York d'après ce que j'ai entendu."

Trowa hocha de la tête, tout en continuant de le fixer. Les yeux en face de lui n'étaient pas tout à fait bleus. Une légère coloration verte apparaissait selon l'angle de la lumière.

Il décida d'attaquer directement. Après tout, c'était peut-être une chance de pouvoir déterminer s'il était réellement un démon, même s'il devait s'en faire un ennemi, le cas échéant :

"Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es un tombeur…Tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes ?"

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Heero recracher l'eau dans son verre.

Le brun lança un regard à son ami qui disait 'qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire des choses pareilles', tandis que Quatre riait.

"J'aime les gens qui ont un franc parlé. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas de préférence. Tout dépend de la personne qui se trouve en face de moi... ou à côté."

Trowa le fixa sans répondre, mais mis un avertissement dans ses prunelles. Le blond parfit son sourire pour réponse. Quant à Heero, il se contenta de fixer son assiette. L'allusion que venait de faire l'Arabe l'avait mis plus que mal à l'aise.

Trowa continuait d'examiner le blond qui avait attaqué son steak. Il se demanda si le sous-entendu était réel ou pas. Il fallait qu'il demande à Heero si Winner avait déjà essayé. Après tout, il semblait connaître le brun. Et puis, pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Heero savait se défendre, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais si le blond se révélait un véritable démon, il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

"Alors Trowa, que penses-tu de Sunnydale ? Ca doit te changer de New York."

Il est vrai qu'au début il avait trouvé la ville ennuyante à souhait, vide et mortelle. Mais maintenant, il se devait de revoir son opinion dessus. Sunnydale était :

"Intéressante."

Quatre continua de manger.

"Je suppose que tu as déjà pu voir certaines particularités de cette ville."

Trowa examina attentivement le visage face à lui, vers quelle direction le blond voulait-il aller ?

"Tout dépend de quelles particularités tu parles."

"Sunnydale a une réputation qui peut faire froid dans le dos..."

"Oui, c'est vrai…Sa dernière performance n'est pas des plus enviable."

Trowa le regarda avec amusant, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir répliquer.

Heero, qui jusque là était resté silencieux en se demandant où le châtain voulait en venir, se leva.

"Trowa, si on veut faire ce qu'on à faire, il faudrait y aller."

"Déjà ?" Fit Quatre avec déception. "Quel dommage. J'espère qu'on pourra reprendre notre conversation Trowa."

Trowa se leva à son tour en prenant son plateau.

"Ce sera avec plaisir Winner."

Il se pencha vers le blond et murmura à son intention :

"Ne t'approche pas de Heero, c'est un conseil."

Il lui fit un signe de tête puis rejoignit le sorcier.

Sans bouger, Quatre dit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le brun entende aussi.

"Serait-il une chasse gardée ?"

Trowa stoppa net et se mordit la lèvre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Heero qui s'était aussi arrêté à cette phrase. Il se retourna vers le blond et lui répondit :

"Pour toi, oui."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'enfuit pratiquement de la cafeteria sans attendre Heero.

L'Arabe regarda derrière lui et fit un sourire aux multiples sous-entendus à Heero. Ce dernier sentit son malaise augmenter et préféra ne rien ajouter.

Il retrouva Trowa à la bibliothèque devant un livre. Il se planta devant lui et d'une main fit pivoter le bouquin.

"Dans ce sens c'est beaucoup mieux."

Le sorcier s'installa sur la table.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tant que tu y étais, t'aurais carrément pu lui demander s'il n'était pas un démon !"

Trowa leva les yeux sur lui et rosit légèrement devant le regard concerné - et amusé - de Heero. Il bredouilla, cherchant ses mots tandis que le brun se penchait sur lui pour mieux l'entendre :

"C'est…Qu'il…Qu'il semble s'intéresser à toi ! Et je ne veux pas te retrouver vider de ton sang dans les jours qui viennent."

Il baissa la tête derrière son livre.

Heero sourit tendrement.

"C'est gentil de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, mais je te rappelle que je sais aussi me défendre. Et rien ne prouve que Quatre soit démoniaque, mis à part son penchant pour la drague."

Trowa acquiesça. Il n'osa pas dire à Heero que lorsque le blond était entré dans la cafétéria il n'avait rien senti. Il allait lui poser une autre question quand un appel se fit entendre.

_"Monsieur Heero Yui est prié de se présenter rapidement au bureau administratif trois. Merci."_

Il regarda vers Heero.

"Tu as fait des bêtises ?"

Le brun sauta de la table en donnant une petite tape sur la tête du châtain.

"Idiot."

Trowa fixa le dos de son ami et un pressentiment lui fit dire :

"Heero ? Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait."

Heero se retourna et lui sourit en guise de réponse.

**A suivre …**

Voilà voilà… Bon toujours pas de Duo dans ce chapitre, mais promis il est dans cet épisode :-)  
A bientôt pour la suite.

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Quatre  
Isa : Trowa, l'être…pas humain…le démon quoi :-) LOOL


	18. Epi4 Chap3

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yami-Rose Aka, Leine Yuy, Florinoir et Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** pour vos reviews :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 4**

**Chapitre 3**

**Copain copain ?**

Après quinze minutes, Heero sortit du bureau administratif. L'adjoint du directeur l'avait convoqué pour lui demander s'il serait d'accord pour diriger une cession informatique après les cours. Mais il avait décliné l'offre. C'était certes intéressant, mais avec les patrouilles et le reste, il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait déjà de la peine à récupérer depuis quelques semaines.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la pause déjeuner. Les doutes de Trowa sur Quatre. Rien n'était impossible, surtout quand on vivait à Sunnydale, mais il 'connaissait' Quatre depuis deux ans et même Elle n'avait jamais eu de soupçon sur lui. Devait-il mener une petite enquête sur lui ? Le suivre ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun se dirigea comme un robot dans les couloirs et ne vit pas arriver un élève, qui visiblement ne regardait pas non plus où il allait. Et ce fut une collision frontale et une chute sur le carrelage qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

Heero poussa une légère plainte en se frottant le bas du dos. Il allait se redresser quand une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu vas bien ? Ton dos ?"

Heero accepta la main et se releva. Il vit alors qui était son vis-à-vis. Il s'agissait d'un nouvel arrivant tout comme Trowa. Plutôt discret et sympathique, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête et avait de courts cheveux blonds. Adel Blar, s'il se souvenait bien. Celui-ci le fixait avec intensité, une lueur d'embêtement dans les yeux.

"Heero ?"

"Merci. Je vais bien. Je ne faisais pas non plus vraiment attention. Je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère."

Adel fit un sourire qui éclaira immédiatement son visage. Tout comme Trowa, ses expressions changeaient du tout au tout par un simple mouvement des lèvres. Heero se fit une tape mentale : pourquoi pensait-il encore à Trowa ?

"Non ! Je suis dur comme un roc ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Tu es seul ? C'est rare ! D'habitude tu es toujours avec…"

Le blond stoppa net et baissa la tête, penaud.

"Excuse-moi, ça me regarde pas."

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Etait-il si souvent que ça avec Trowa, que les gens trouvaient bizarre de le voir seul ?

"C'est rien. Bon je dois y aller, mon cours d'info va bientôt commencer."

"Je viens avec toi. Je suis le même cours. J'aime beaucoup l'informatique. Je suis stupéfait par tes programmes. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?"

Ils marchèrent l'un près de l'autre, mais Heero ne s'en formalisa pas. Pourtant d'habitude il évitait les contacts avec les autres. Mais Adel lui inspirait confiance. Ce visage doux et pourtant déterminé et ces expressions qui lui faisaient penser à…Voila qu'il recommençait !

"En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je voulais faire après les études..."

Ce qui était vrai. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, trop occupé à combattre les choses qui se baladaient tranquillement en ville.

Ils parlèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent devant les machines. Heero accepta pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année d'avoir un binôme.

**xoxox**

Trowa fixa avec des yeux arrondis la liste qui s'imprimait. Il avait mis comme mot de recherche démon/enlèvement. Il aurait peut-être dû préciser, car il voyait tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui apparaissaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Une puis soupira. Il prit la première page et lut le nom du volume : 'démons et fourberies'. Il grimaça puis jeta la page. Apparemment il devrait quand même attendre la présence de Heero. Ou bien devait-il utiliser l'ordinateur ? Il n'était pas forcément très doué. Et il devinait qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour trouver une chose que le brun mettrait en une minute. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida de rentrer. Heero finissait les cours tard aujourd'hui et il ne le verrait donc pas avant demain.

"Je rentre pour aujourd'hui, Lady."

"Très bien. Soit prêt pour l'entraînement de demain !"

"Oui !"

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il vit une personne facilement reconnaissable adossée contre le mur près de la grille. Quatre Winner avait l'air rêveur et souriait avec charme. Il échangeait parfois un ou deux mots avec des étudiants. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour il ne savait plus la combientième fois de la journée et Trowa hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il s'approcha tout de même du séducteur démoniaque.

"Je t'attendais Trowa."

"Ah ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer."

Il continua son chemin sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Le blond ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et emboîta le pas à l'étudiant.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as quelque chose contre moi ?"

"Mais non je n'ai rien contre les séducteurs. Loin de moi cette idée."

Quatre étouffa un rire.

"Tu n'as rien contre les séducteurs, mais tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'intéresse à ton ami Heero."

Il le faisait exprès ? Trowa lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit un regard ironique et toujours plein de charme.

"Reste loin de lui, ok ? Tu as tout le monde à tes pieds d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui à ton tableau, je me trompe ?"

"Tu es jaloux ?" Rajouta l'Arabe, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

Trowa stoppa net et ils se fixèrent. Il décida d'aller droit au but :

"Que veux-tu au juste ?"

Quatre fit un sourire en coin et se rapprocha de Trowa.

"Et toi ? Que veux-tu ?" Souffla-t-il.

Subjugué par les prunelles turquoise, Trowa se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la tête de Quatre. Ils avaient à peu près la même taille remarqua-t-il, alors que ses lèvres rencontraient celles du blond. Un touché tendre, sans violence, doux, différent de ceux qu'il partageait avec…Il secoua la tête et se recula vivement de l'autre, le fixant avec surprise. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'embrasser un garçon et encore moins un type qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ! Quatre ne disait rien se contentant de le regarder le sourire en coin. Trowa se mordit la lèvre, le cœur battant. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se détourner :

"Je ne me ferais pas avoir Winner, c'était…Un accident."

Il reprit sa marche avec une allure proche de la course. Mais il entendit les derniers mots de Quatre et cela le fit accélérer encore plus.

"C'était surtout… très agréable." Dit le blond en se léchant les lèvres.

Quatre adorait déstabiliser les gens, trouver leur point faible. Pour Trowa, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps. Il ne savait pas quel était le lien qui l'unissait à Heero. Pourquoi le châtain voulait-il autant le protéger ? Mais une chose était certaine, il appréciait le grand châtain et il ne cesserait pas de sitôt de le taquiner et qui sait, gagnerait-il plus ? Ce baiser volé était déjà un bon avancement. La franchise de l'autre était amusante et il voulait le connaître un peu plus. Il élargit son sourire puis se redirigea vers la fac où il avait encore un cours de dessin.

**xoxox**

Quand Heero sortit dans le préau de la fac après la fin de son dernier cours, le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Avec l'approche de l'hiver, les journées se raccourcissaient. Un désavantage aussi par rapport à cette saison, les vampires sortaient plus vite de l'ombre. Il soupira et s'étira. La dernière demi-heure d'informatique lui avait parue très longue, même s'il aimait beaucoup ça. Il était fatigué. Heureusement qu'il avait travaillé en binôme avec Adel, ça lui avait permis de garder un peu plus de concentration. C'était vraiment étrange qu'il s'entende bien avec lui aussi rapidement. Depuis qu'il était à l'université, il n'avait pratiquement pas d'amis. Justement la voix d'Adel s'éleva :

"Heero ? Ca te dirait d'aller dîner quelque part ? Enfin si tu veux pas je comprendrais."

Adel baissa la tête à ces derniers mots et attendit la réponse du brun.

Le jeune sorcier regarda son camarade et sourit intérieurement. Quand il pensait à la façon d'être du blond quand il lui parlait, il avait l'impression de l'intimider.

"Oui, pourquoi pas."

Il pouvait bien profiter d'une soirée tranquille. En plus, il n'allait pas patrouiller ce soir. Adel releva la tête puis sourit. Son visage montrait la joie de cette réponse.

"Je connais un petit chinois très bon, à moins que tu aies une autre préférence ?"

"Non non ça me va très bien."

"Chouette ! Allons y alors ! Ce n'est pas loin !"

Adel prit les devants et ils sortirent du campus.

**xoxox**

Quatre soupira puis sortit enfin après que la prof ait fait grand éloge de sa nature morte. Lui n'aimait pas forcément ce genre de thème, peindre une coupe de fruits n'était pas vraiment intéressant, il préférait de loin les portraits ou paysages. Mais bon il ne souhaitait pas avoir de problème avec elle, donc faisait ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Il chercha du regard son ami, ou plutôt garde du corps mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Il était rare que Wu Fei ne soit pas à l'heure donc il décida d'en profiter. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en souriant puis aperçut Heero discuter avec Adel. Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien faire le brun avec Adel ? Il connaissait le blond depuis la rentrée et il trouvait que ces deux-là étaient trop différents pour faire copinerie. Il les suivit en s'approchant petit à petit tentant d'entendre leur conversation. N'y parvenant pas, il décida de faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire : foncer dans le tas.

"Salut vous ! Vous allez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Heero, ça veut dire que Trowa est libre ?"

Heero fit une grimace, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Quatre, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé à la pause de midi, c'était sûrement encore un truc pour entrer dans un jeu, dont il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer.

Un air de surprise vite refoulé étira les traits d'Adel, mais il sourit au blond sans répondre attendant que Heero le fasse puisque la question lui était apparemment adressée.

Le sorcier ignora la question pour en poser une autre.

"En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?"

Quatre accentua son sourire puis se pencha vers Heero en murmurant à sa seule attention :

"S'il est libre, je pourrais très facilement l'avoir pour moi."

Il accentua le 'très' puis dit plus haut :

"Vous allez manger ? Je peux venir avec vous ?"

Le brun serra les poings et les dents. Décidément il n'aimait pas les insinuations de ce garçon. Cette façon de jouer avec les mots, l'agaçait.

Adel réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça avec vigueur.

"Avec plaisir Quatre ! Enfin si Heero le veut bien."

Le double regard bleu se posa sur le brun. Heero se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un que : non il n'avait pas envie, parce qu'il n'aimait pas tellement le comportement de cette personne ? Alors il accepta simplement de la tête.

"Allons-y alors !"

Adel les devança et Quatre en profita pour reprendre une petite discussion avec Heero.

"Alors ? Que deviens-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était parlé."

Le brun le regarda assez froidement.

"Quatre, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir et franchement ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes tes allusions, surtout quand ça concerne Trowa ou moi."

"Tu veux la vérité ? Trowa m'intéresse et je le veux, mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférent non plus."

Quatre lui fit un clin d'oeil puis stoppa net en fronçant les sourcils. Son sixième sens lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero s'arrêta à son tour. Mais où était passé Adel ?

"Tu le connais depuis longtemps ce type?" Demanda le blond.

"Tu parles d'Adel ? Non, aujourd'hui c'était la première fois que je lui parlais vraiment."

Quatre hocha de la tête. Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle vide menant vers le centre ville. Mais pourtant, il sentait un danger imminent. Heero observait autour de lui, aux aguets.

"Mais où est-il ?"

Quatre sentit un mouvement rapide derrière lui et eut juste le temps de prévenir Heero quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. L'odeur tant connue du chloroforme lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'il allait se faire tuer par Wu Fei.

Le brun voulut porter secours au blond, mais il fut assailli par une silhouette à l'allure plus démoniaque qu'humaine. Heero réussit à esquiver un coup, mais le deuxième qu'il reçut dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle et il tomba à genoux. Aucun moyen pour lui de faire appel à la magie dans ces conditions.

"Bon boulot Adel."

Le brun releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix.

"Professeur Bowman…?" Fit doucement le sorcier.

C'était son prof d'histoire, qui sur son épaule tenait le blond tel un sac de patates. Et Adel était son acolyte. C'était le monde à l'envers. Et Trowa qui pensait que Quatre était un démon, alors que c'était Adel… Il n'en revenait pas… Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur ce garçon ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser d'autres questions, car la créature en profita pour lui donner un dernier coup et l'assommer.

**xoxox**

Le monde environnant ne s'aperçut aucunement de l'enlèvement de deux étudiants mâles de l'université de Sunnydale. Tout le monde ? Non car une ombre silencieuse avait assisté à toute la scène et avait entendu un chuchotement. Elle avait ensuite suivi les quatre hommes dans un immeuble délabré, puis s'était éloignée l'air de rien en sifflotant à la quête de son dîner du soir et d'une autre cible à laquelle elle aurait des choses à raconter... Peut-être.

**A suivre …**

Bon on poste pas rapidement, mais on avance :-)

On espère que ça continue à vous plaire.

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Quatre

Isa : Adel, (Heero), Lady, (Quatre), Trowa


	19. Epi4 Chap4

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Mithy **(Luna : comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère manger japonais XD Chu), **Mimi yuy **(Luna : il aura mis un peu moins de temps celui-là lol) **et Yami-Rose Aka** pour vos reviews :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 4**

**Chapitre 4**

**Besoin d'aide ?**

Quatre frissonna et sentit une pointe de douleur le traverser. Son dos, ses poignets et sa tête lui faisaient mal. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et gémit de souffrance. Les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés et il sentait du sang qui poissait sa chemise à plusieurs endroits. Il fit le point et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de cave abandonnée ou quelque chose dans le style. L'odeur nauséabonde de la rouille et des caniveaux offusquait son odorat délicat. Il se mordit les lèvres et tourna avec lenteur sa tête. Il vit Heero attaché de la même façon que lui avec un bâillon en plus. Il remarqua plus loin trois autres corps qu'il devina comme appartenant aux jeunes filles ayant disparus le mois dernier. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège, mais qui et surtout pourquoi ? Il tenta de dégager le bandage sur son front et stoppa ses efforts en voyant que celui-ci était bien fixé. Qu'allait-il faire ? Si ses ravisseurs voulaient de l'argent il en avait, mais jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers les autres occupants de la pièce, apparemment c'était quelque chose de différent.

Tout à coup, la chaire de poule parcoura son corps ankylosé. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Un son indistinct comme une respiration lui parvenait par intermittence. Ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à la noirceur de la pièce distinguèrent une silhouette épaisse au devant de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à bien la voir, mais la chose lui paraissait énorme et terriblement dangereuse au vu des griffes qu'il apercevait à la main visible. Il regretta de ne pas avoir attendu Wu Fei. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air puis murmura le moins fort possible le nom de son compagnon. La peur de réveiller le monstre lui triturant l'estomac :

"Heero ?"

Heero émit un son plaintif avant de se mettre à bouger. La douleur irradiait tout son corps. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait l'appel de son nom. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité et qu'il puisse distinguer un visage familier. Il voulut parler, mais le bâillon qu'on lui avait mis étouffa ses paroles. Apparemment la personne qui lui avait mis cette entrave devait savoir qu'il était un sorcier. De cette manière, il ne pouvait pas prononcer une quelconque formule pour les aider. Quatre lui fit un signe de la tête montrant l'endroit où était allongée la créature. Le brun acquiesça. Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de là ? Sans sa magie, il était dans l'impossibilité de faire quelque chose. Quatre murmura à nouveau :

"Est-ce que quelqu'un savait que tu devais dîner avec ce type ?"

Heero hocha la tête dans un signe de négation. Quatre soupira puis chuchota :

"On est pas dans la merde alors…"

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un reniflement s'éleva dans la pièce. La chose venait de s'éveiller et ils purent admirer son visage démoniaque sur lequel s'inscrivait un sourire de pur plaisir.

**xoxox**

Trowa fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux heures de cours se terminer et aucune trace d'Heero. Il quitta l'amphithéâtre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était vide. Lady lui avait dit qu'elle devait préparer quelque chose pour l'entraînement en soirée. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement et décida de chercher plus longtemps. Il se répétait sans arrêt que Heero allait bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il disparaisse. Le brun savait se défendre, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Après avoir recherché dans toutes les classes susceptibles d'avoir accueilli le sorcier, il renonça. Il passerait chez lui en fin d'après-midi.

Il retourna en cours, même si tous ses sens lui criaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois que la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, il se leva vivement pour aller chez Heero, mais une voix forte le fit stopper. Il examina le rassemblement d'élèves puis s'approcha de l'un d'eux pour lui demander des détails.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le jeune le fixa avec peur.

"Il parait que Quatre Winner a disparu hier soir…"

Son cœur manqua un battement, puis il aperçut un Chinois que Heero lui avait montré de loin comme étant le garde du corps du blond. Et si…Peut-être que Quatre avait enlevé Heero ? Peut-être était-ce la raison de cette absence ? Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut vers le centre ville où habitait le brun, le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon.

**xoxox**

Un froissement de drap se fit entendre dans la pièce sombre et une tête échevelée apparue. La silhouette qui se dessinait sous le tissu s'étira. Un corps fin, mais musclé. Un bâillement sonore raisonna et l'étoffe se souleva pour laisser voir un thorax dénudé.

Duo se redressa et posa les pieds au sol. Il se leva et glissa ses mains dans sa longue chevelure châtaigne pour la laisser retomber autour de lui. Il passa devant un miroir, mais aucun reflet n'était visible. Normal quand on était une créature de la nuit.

Après un tour à la salle de bain pour se doucher et se coiffer, il s'habilla. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision. Il y avait réfléchi pendant sa chasse nocturne. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'en revenant de son voyage, il n'aurait pas imaginé tomber sur cette scène. Voir des démons ou vampires attaquer des habitants de Sunnydale n'était en rien quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais voir Heero se faire enlever sous ses yeux…

Maintenant, il lui restait à savoir s'il devait prévenir Trowa de cet événement. D'un côté, cette envie de revoir le châtain était présente en lui, mais d'un autre côté, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un Tueur. L'ennemi juré de son espèce…

Les mains dans les poches, Duo se rendit d'abord devant la maison de Trowa, mais tout était éteint. Il s'approcha pour être sûr, mais son odorat lui confirmait bien que personne n'était présent dans cette demeure. Il se dit alors qu'il était peut-être chez Heero. De toute façon, il ne perdait rien à aller voir.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il s'arrêta. Une odeur familière fit frémir ses narines. Il approchait.

**xoxox**

Trowa resta un long moment sur le palier de l'appartement de Heero, espérant de tout cœur que le jeune homme allait réapparaître et qu'il n'avait aucunement été enlevé. Après plus de deux heures d'attente, il se releva et prit la direction de la fac où l'attendait Lady. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées, la peur de ne plus revoir le sorcier s'installant en lui. Après plusieurs pas, sa tête vrombit et il la releva vivement pour voir d'où lui venait cette douleur.

Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, Duo attendit d'entrevoir le châtain avant de parler.

"Tu devrais regarder où tu vas."

Trowa sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'entente de cette voix aux chaudes intonations. Il ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer à un moment pareil et il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter. Mais Duo était son ennemi et il devait le vaincre. Il se tourna vers le vampire, appuyé avec nonchalance contre un mur. Ses longs cheveux nattés brillaient d'un récent lavage, les rendant encore plus magnifiques et volumineux. Ses yeux sombres ne reflétaient pas ses pensées et il sentit son cœur se serrer face à la beauté sauvage que dégageait son adversaire. Comme lors de leur première rencontre il était fasciné. Il tenta de garder l'air calme et murmura :

"Tu es revenu ?"

Le vampire croisa les bras.

"Il semblerait... Tu n'es pas avec Heero ?" Demanda-t-il sans montrer qu'il savait quoique ce soit.

Trowa se mordit les lèvres. Que cherchait le vampire ? Il ne se laisserait pas démonter.

"Il semblerait… Pourquoi as-tu disparu ?"

Duo fit un petit sourire en coin.

"Besoin d'air. Besoin de voir autre chose."

Trowa sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il baissa la tête et à sa grande surprise murmura :

"Tu m'as manqué…"

Les mots étaient lancés et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vrais. Il n'avait pas côtoyé Duo très longtemps, mais ce temps avait été suffisant pour lui faire apprécier le vampire.

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste ne répondit rien, mais il était forcé de s'avouer que pour lui aussi, Trowa lui avait manqué.

"Tu devrais aller voir du côté du vieil entrepôt désinfecté près de la gare." Fit-il.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et le fixa en ouvrant la bouche :

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Ne pose pas de question et vas-y !"

Sur ces mots, Duo tourna les talons.

"A un de ces quatre." Lança-t-il en faisant un vague signe de la main.

Trowa hésita puis cria :

"Il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux, alors ne t'enfuis pas comme la dernière fois."

Trowa n'attendit pas la réponse et courut vers le lieu indiqué par le vampire.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Duo et chuchota pour lui-même.

"Quand tu veux... Même si cela ne nous mènera nulle part... Du moins je l'imagine..."

**xoxox**

Adel ressentit une vague d'excitation en voyant le liquide vital s'échapper de ses deux nouvelles victimes. La qualité de ce jus était exceptionnelle et il était ravi de sa réussite. Il pourrait bientôt reprendre sa place et retrouver une forme plus…Décente. Il fixa ses mains où de longues griffes acérées ne lui permettaient aucun geste futile. Il pouvait prendre forme humaine, mais cela lui demandait de trop grande quantité d'énergie. Il tourna la tête vers ses prisonniers après avoir reposé une fiole contenant le liquide opalescent venant du sorcier. Quatre Winner le fixait de ses yeux clairs, dont toute peur avait disparu et ce fait l'énerva. Il s'approcha du blond et lui administra une gifle.

"Montre un peu de respect si tu veux vivre !"

Quatre accentua son regard, le défiant encore plus. Il sentait son sang bouillonner de rage.

"Je suppose que tu ne me tueras pas tant que je te serai utile."

Adel fit apparaître des canines aussi pointues que ses griffes et grogna :

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de toi vivant. D'ailleurs, il serait même préférable que je te tue avant…"

"Silence !"

Le deuxième démon pénétra dans la pièce et fixa Adel qui recula de crainte.

"Semblerait que tu ne puisses pas décider toi-même." Fit Quatre d'une voix sarcastique.

Adel fit une grimace mais l'autre démon lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Il se tourna alors vers Quatre et lui sourit dangereusement.

"Si j'étais toi, je me tairais. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend."

"A part la mort ? Non je ne sais pas. Mais je vous donnerai pas la joie de me voir en petite chose tremblotante."

Heero écoutait les répliques qui s'échangeaient comme une balle de tennis en plein match. Il aurait bien voulu dire à son compagnon d'infortune de se calmer, mais il était toujours dans l'incapacité de parler. A la place, il donna un léger coup de genou à son voisin. Quatre tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Heero. Un regard qui lui demandait d'arrêter, mais pour lui de toute façon ça ne changerait rien au problème.

Le démon plus âgé tiqua aux paroles du blond et le frappa à son tour. Cette fois, il termina la tête entre ses jambes.

"On verra si tu plaisantes encore dans quelques jours. Occupe-toi d'eux et accélère le processus."

Adel acquiesça un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il fit un sourire au sorcier resté calme puis croisa un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

Il frissonna puis se dit qu'il était préférable de stopper tout de suite de chercher querelle à Winner. Il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point.

**xoxox**

Trowa arriva essoufflé près de la gare. Il repéra facilement l'entrepôt abandonné indiqué par Duo. Celui-ci était dans un état de décrépitude avancée, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi la ville ne faisait rien pour détruire cet endroit pouvant se révéler dangereux. Il allait traverser la rue pour y parvenir quand il aperçut avec surprise un homme y entrer. Il connaissait cet homme, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais ne parvenait pas à y mettre un nom. Il fronça les sourcils puis s'avança rapidement vers la porte entrouverte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et sentit sa tête vibrer avec force. Un démon était bien là. Duo avait vu juste. Il entra complètement dans la grande pièce vide et se retrouva face à face avec une créature plus hideuse encore que les vampires ou démons qu'il avait déjà affrontés. Tout d'abord la taille était beaucoup plus élevée, aux environs de deux mètres. Ensuite le visage recouvert d'écailles noires et grises le rendait horrible à regarder. Ces écailles devaient d'ailleurs être présentes sur tout son corps car Trowa pouvait en apercevoir sur ses mains, son cou et autres parties du corps qui apparaissaient de par les habits déchirés. Une voix caverneuse en accord avec ce corps s'éleva :

"Tu cherches peut-être quelque chose ?"

"Oh absolument rien, en fait je ne faisais que me promener et vous ?"

"J'avais envie d'un casse-croûte, mais je sens que tu vas être beaucoup plus intéressant que mon sandwich."

Trowa se positionna pour le combat.

"Oh, vous croyez ? Mais vous savez je crois que je ne serais pas aussi appétissant, il y a d'excellent sandwich au thon par ici."

"Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses." Fit le démon avec une grimace.

Trowa lui fit un signe de la main et sourit :

"J'allais vous dire la même chose."

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et commença alors une suite de coups aussi rapides que possible.

**xoxox**

Tapis dans l'ombre, des yeux aux reflets violets admiraient la scène. Duo avait suivi Trowa en se demandant pourquoi. Voulait-il être sûr qu'il retrouve Heero ? Ou bien était-ce de la curiosité ? En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que le garçon à la longue mèche avait fait d'énormes progrès. Il avait gagné en agilité et en force. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait changé… Etait-ce dû à cette aura qu'il émettait en combattant ou parce qu'il avait mûri le temps de son absence ? Un léger bruit attira l'attention du vampire. Il lui semblait avoir distingué une silhouette difforme. Apparemment le deuxième démon avait dû entendre le remue-ménage que faisaient les deux autres. Ce qui voulait dire que le jeune sorcier et le blond étaient à présent seuls.

**xoxox**

Adel souleva une de ses longues oreilles et fronça les sourcils. Il avait entendu un drôle de bruit au-dessus et il se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer. Cela faisait un moment que Dela était parti chercher des provisions. Il se leva et étendit ses longs bras endoloris par le manque de mouvement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses prisonniers. Le sorcier et les femmes avaient les yeux fermés et semblaient dormir. Par contre, Winner avait les yeux bien ouverts et le fixait avec une force qui le fit déglutir. Il lui semblait reconnaître ce regard mais ce fait était impossible. Il lui fit une grimace en montrant ses canines puis sortit de la place.

Quatre soupira puis tourna la tête vers Heero. Il avait lui aussi entendu le bruit au-dessus et se demandait qui pouvait être là. Wu Fei ? Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Son garde du corps n'avait pas de pouvoirs spéciaux. C'est d'une voix élevée qu'il dit :

"Heero ? Heero réveille-toi !"

Le brun sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Désorienté, il interrogea Quatre du regard.

"Ecoute, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se bat au-dessus. Je me demande s'il existe une personne capable de rivaliser avec ces choses."

Heero tendit l'oreille et écouta. _Trowa !_ Pensa-t-il. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Malgré la douleur toujours présente dans son corps, il commença à se débattre pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens.

"Doucement, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois, c'est pas la peine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont utilisé, mais c'est efficace. On a plus qu'à prier que la personne en haut parvienne à les battre."

Quatre sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur un sourire. Un rire lui échappa et il cria tout d'un coup, ses limites atteintes.

"Si vous me détachez pas, je vais vous tuer !"

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Heero. Le rire du blond était terrifiant. Il eut la soudaine impression d'avoir une toute autre personne à côté de lui.

"C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive, t'énerve pas gamin."

Heero releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix. Soulagé, mais également étonné de le voir là. Surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Duo s'agenouilla devant le brun et retira doucement le bâillon.

"Besoin d'un peu d'aide, Harry Potter ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Duo !"

Quatre qui n'avait pas bien compris ce qui lui était arrivé, observa en silence les deux hommes. Le nouvel arrivant était le genre de personne qui ne laissait personne de marbre. Un style effrayant qui lui plaisait. Cette longue natte châtaigne et ce cuir qui lui donnaient un genre de voyou. Oui, ce type avait l'air succulent, au même point que Trowa ou Heero. Il regarda le nouvel arrivant enlever les liens retenant son ami puis patienta pour qu'il fasse de même avec lui.

Entre deux coups, Trowa vit apparaître au loin une ombre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand celle-ci se fit plus précise à la lumière des réverbères se reflétant par les hautes fenêtres de l'entrepôt.

**A suivre …**

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de l'épisode 4 :-)

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Duo, Quatre, le demon-prof (Dela)

Isa : Quatre, Trowa, Adel, le démon-prof (Dela)


	20. Epi4 Chap5

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Yami-Rose Aka, Mithy et Angel** pour vos reviews :-)

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Episode 4**

**Chapitre 5  
****La défaite**

Trowa regardait tour à tour les deux démons. Le nouveau venu était aussi grand que le précèdent, mais de longues griffes complétaient le personnage. D'ailleurs ces griffes semblaient parfaitement aiguisées et il n'avait aucun moyen de défense contre elles. Il se mordit les lèvres et dit d'un ton léger :

"Vous faites un concours de beauté les gars ?"

Le deuxième arrivant ne semblait pas avoir le sens de l'humour et fonça sur Trowa qui évita facilement l'attaque frontale, mais les longues griffes du démon parvinrent à entamer la chair du côté de son ventre. Il se replaça rapidement en position de combat, mais l'autre démon attaqua aussitôt. Il reçut alors un coup qui l'envoya au sol avec force. Il sentit son épaule amortir la chute et la douleur s'éparpilla dans tout son corps. Il grimaça mais se releva tout de même. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à les vaincre, Heero était en danger. Il se concentra et chargea à son tour sur le plus gros des deux, son simple pieu pour vampire à la main. Comme il s'y attendait, l'agilité du deuxième démon était bien moindre et il parvient à le blesser aussi au bras. Il lui assena ensuite une suite de coups rapides et le renversa à terre où cette fois il visa le cou tendre. Mais son attaque ne parvint jamais, le premier démon le renversant à son tour. Son épaule le rappela à l'ordre et il se releva faisant face encore. S'il flanchait s'en était fini. Il regretta alors l'absence de Heero à ses côtés.

**xoxox**

Duo rattrapa Heero avant qu'il n'embrasse le sol. Il comprit instantanément pourquoi le sorcier était sans force en voyant les bandages. Ces bandes servaient à canaliser la force mentale des captifs et vu que Heero utilisait la magie, il avait un mental très puissant. Avec délicatesse, il ôta le bandage et le réduisit en miette d'une main. Ensuite, il secoua légèrement le brun en disant :

"Debout, si tu te réveilles pas, ton petit ami va y passer !"

Heero posa un regard à la fois fatigué et stupéfait sur le vampire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Le vampire lui fit un sourire, découvrant ses canines, et l'aida à se lever.

"Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux gentils personnages qui doivent s'en donner à cœur joie, là-haut…"

Trowa était bien là et d'après les allusions de Duo, il devait être en mauvaise posture.

"Je pourrais pas y aller tout seul… Amène-moi jusqu'à lui…" Fit le brun en s'accrochant au châtain pour garder son équilibre.

Duo fronça les sourcils en resserrant sa prise sur Heero. Il réfléchit un instant et croisa un regard turquoise qu'il lui semblait connaître. Le visage auquel il appartenait lui quémandait de l'aide.

"Il faudrait d'abord les détacher, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre et aux trois filles. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça, surtout les trois étudiantes qui étaient déjà là depuis longtemps. Il fallait absolument leur enlever ces maudites bandes magiques avant quelles ne les vident de leurs dernières forces.

"Détache-le." Dit-il en désignant le blond. "Quatre, je te laisse t'occuper des filles."

Duo s'approcha du mur pour y déposer son fardeau puis se pencha pour ôter les liens du blond. Leur regard ne se quittait plus et Duo serra les dents pour ne rien dire. Il avait cette forte impression d'avoir déjà vu cette lueur quelque part. Quatre se frotta les poignets puis se leva avec difficulté.

"Très bien, fais attention à toi, Heero."

Duo aida Heero et ils se dirigèrent sans bruit vers la sortie de la cave.

Le brun avait du mal à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre, malgré le soutient de l'homme à la longue natte. Son corps était endolori à cause des multiples blessures infligées par les deux monstres. Chaque pas était une souffrance. Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser un son lui échapper.

Duo sentait son compagnon se tendre au fur et à mesure de la montée des marches. Il se dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à aider Trowa. Un dilemme s'abattit alors sur lui. Devait-il l'aider lui-même ? Mais Trowa…Etait son ennemi ! Il stoppa alors et regarda vers le sorcier :

"Je suis vraiment stupide par moment…"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Heero surpris.

Duo lâcha le brun contre le mur, qui émit un son plaintif.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aide ? C'est un excellent moyen pour moi de me débarrasser de vous sans lever le petit doigt."

Il refit un sourire plein de dents et fixa Heero, attendant une réponse.

"Pourquoi ?" Heero baissa la tête et un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. "Parce que comme pour Elle, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher… Parce que malgré qu'il soit ton ennemi, tu n'arrives pas à lui faire du mal…"

Il reporta son regard cobalt sur le vampire.

"Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est pareil pour lui…"

Duo faillit frapper le sorcier en entendant sa première phrase mais ouvrit grand les yeux à sa dernière. Il répéta les mots :

"Pareil…Pour lui ?"

"Hn…" Souffla-t-il. "Mais si tu ne veux pas m'aider… Ne pas L'aider… Alors pars !"

Duo serra les dents et allait répliquer quand un cri se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent et Duo remonta quatre à quatre les dernières marches pour…stopper sur la dernière et fixer la scène qui avait lieu devant ses yeux.

Heero sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus rapidement, ce cri était distinctement celui de Trowa...

**xoxox**

Trowa sentait ses forces diminuer de plus en plus. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait du mal à concentrer sa vision qui devenait parfois floue. Il avait compris après plusieurs séries de coups que les deux démons s'amusaient avec lui. Depuis le début il n'avait aucune chance de les vaincre seul. Mais il le devait ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Heero. Il se releva pour la énième fois et sentit son équilibre lui manquer. Un coup par l'arrière qu'il ne vit pas, le fit crier de douleur et il tomba à nouveau pour cette fois ne pas se relever. Sa cuisse droite venait d'être touchée, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger. Il tenta de se redresser puis vit le plus grand des démons s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Le démon se lécha les lèvres et Trowa ferma les yeux. Il était vaincu.

Sa tête se mit soudainement à le cogner et il rouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Il souffla avant de sentir une main pleine de griffes l'agripper par le col de son manteau :

"Duo…"

Figé et les poings serrés, Duo eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant de se retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière. L'esprit tiraillé entre prendre la décision de L'aider ou pas. Il sortit de ses pensées en croisant les émeraudes emplies de douleur et prêtes à abandonner de Trowa. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas Le laisser mourir. Une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses yeux. La rage montant en lui.

"Hé toi l'affreux !" Cria-t-il à l'attention du monstre qui tenait Trowa.

Adel et Dela se tournèrent vers le vampire comme un seul homme. Adel lâcha Trowa qui tomba au sol avec une légère plainte.

"T'es qui toi ! Pour qui tu te prends !"

Dela fit un signe de calme à son cadet puis s'avança vers Duo.

"Je sais qui tu es. Vas-tu aider ton propre ennemi ?"

"Rha tu sais, tout le monde est mon ennemi… Même les démons de ton espèce…" Fit Duo en haussant les épaules et en s'avançant vers eux.

Le démon recula d'un pas.

"Alors laisse-nous nous occuper de lui et ensuite fêtons cette victoire. Nous ne souhaitons pas nous battre contre toi alors que nous sommes si proches de notre but. Il deviendra ton ennemi, tu le sais."

"Je suis un solitaire et je ne fête pas avec n'importe qui. Et puis, vous me décevez les gars. Etre obligé de vous mettre à deux contre un, je trouve que c'est lâche. Et c'est bien quelque chose que je déteste." La voix du vampire était tintée d'ironie et de moquerie.

Dela grimaça et continua à reculer tandis que le vampire se rapprochait. Il hurla, une lueur sarcastique dans le regard.

"C'est un Tueur ! Il est impossible de le vaincre seul ! Et aucune règle ne s'applique quand il s'agit de gagner ! Vas-tu vraiment l'aider ? Ou bien est-ce pour se gorger de son sang sans partager ?"

"Ce serait une idée, mais vu comme vous l'avez amoché et le sang qu'il a déjà perdu, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais par contre, j'ai très envie de me défouler. Un petit combat vous tenterait ?"

Il fit craquer ses doigts et se mit en position.

Dela cria puis fit signe à son associé d'attaquer en même temps que lui.

"Tu l'auras voulu ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas contre nous deux !"

Le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Duo évita sans difficulté Adel et lui assena un coup qui l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt.

"Pfiou je tiens une forme olympique." Déclara-t-il en entendant le démon gémir et grogner.

Dela hurla à nouveau et sauta sur Duo. Ils échangèrent des coups mais le démon fut rapidement submergé par la force de l'autre. Ce ne fut que quand il finit au sol qu'il comprit la différence de niveau. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il se releva et regarda du côté de son acolyte. Celui-ci était toujours sonné et ne se relevait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres puis eu une idée pour tenter de sauver leur vie. Il fit un sourire puis aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il courut vers le Tueur qu'il prit contre lui.

"Vas-tu nous tuer ? Ou nous laisseras-tu partir en échange de sa vie ?"

Trowa, à moitié dans les vapes, se sentit à nouveau empoigner. Il se retrouva contre l'autre démon et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Devant lui, il vit le visage impassible de Duo qui le fixait sans émotions apparentes. Il ne bougea pas, patientant sur la suite des événements. Il pourrait intervenir, il avait un peu récupéré durant le combat du vampire contre les deux monstres. Mais, au fond de lui, il voulait savoir ce que ferait Duo, alors il attendrait. Il fit la grimace en sentant le démon resserrer sa prise sur son épaule déjà douloureuse.

Imperturbable, le vampire s'approcha.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est mon ennemi. Donc je m'en fiche." Une petite lueur de folie se reflétait dans les prunelles améthystes. "Cependant j'opte pour la solution numéro trois."

Trowa sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant la réponse de Duo. Il en demandait sans doute trop, une petite attention ? Mais comme toujours, les personnes qu'ils appréciaient réellement réagissaient de la façon la plus facile pour eux. Mis à part, peut-être Heero.

Dela relâcha son étreinte mais se reprit rapidement. Il était certain que l'autre bluffait, il ne se ferait pas avoir. Mais pourtant cette lueur destructrice dans cette mer violette ? Il bafouilla, ayant perdu de sa superbe :

"Nu…Méro trois ?"

"Oui, la numéro trois. Celle où les vilains pas beaux, en l'occurrence ton copain et toi, meurent et où le Tueur s'en sort."

Trowa profita d'un nouveau relâchement du démon sur sa prise pour se dégager et s'abaisser pour laisser Duo faire quelque chose, quoi que cela soit.

Duo profita de la surprise du démon pour se baisser rapidement et ramasser le pieu qui était à ses pieds. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Il sauta sur Dela pour le renverser à terre et planta le pieu dans sa gorge. Adel qui avait repris ses esprits se précipita sur le vampire, mais ce dernier l'avait vu venir. Le châtain fit une roulade rapide et se redressa, se retrouvant derrière le démon restant. Un bruit de craquement raisonna dans le hangar et Adel s'écroula, la nuque brisée.

Le silence s'installa alors. Trowa se laissa aller au sol, en se prenant l'épaule dans sa main. Il releva les yeux et fixa Duo qui l'observait, silencieux. Trowa ferma les yeux. Il ne savait quoi lui dire. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva alors.

"Trowa !"

Il tourna la tête vers Heero qui venait d'apparaître, soutenu par Quatre. Le sorcier se détacha du blond et se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers Trowa. Une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, il se laissa tomber près de lui. Il le regarda avec douceur avant de passer ses bras autour de lui.

C'est à ce moment que Trowa s'aperçut que le vampire avait disparu et que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

"C'est fini…"

**Fin de l'épisode 4**

**On aura mis un peu plus de temps à boucler l'épisode, mais c'est fait :-)  
****Alors le prochain postage sur cette fic ne sera pas le début d'un nouvel épisode, mais une surprise qu'on va appeler Bonus pour l'instant lol  
****Mais la prochaine up qu'on fera, sera sûrement un nouveau chapitre de Qui es-tu vraiment.  
****A bientôt et merci de nous lire.**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo, Heero  
Isa : Trowa, Adel, le démon-prof (Dela), Quatre


	21. Bonus

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Crossover GW et Buffy (juste pour l'univers - les évènements de notre histoire n'ont aucun rapport avec la série et nous faisons donc avancer l'histoire à notre manière tout en gardant 'un air' de Buffy)

**Couple : **Ni le couple favori de Luna, ni celui d'Isa. Ça ne vous aide pas ? Ah bon lol

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous.

Merci à **Hades Hiei **(pour les très nombreuses reviews lol) **et Mithy** pour vos reviews :-)

Mais on voudrait aussi remercier **Mithy **(voui encore toi XD), **Raziel, Aerials, Yami-Rose Aka, Lwella et Lady Balkys **pour vos reviews sur **Opération mission impossible :-)**

**Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale - Bonus**

**Oneshot  
****Rapprochement**

Duo avait patiemment attendu que la lumière disparaisse à l'horizon avant de sortir de chez lui. Il n'avait pas dormi de la journée, ressassant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il traîna les pieds sur le chemin, faisant des détours. Réfléchissant encore pourquoi il voulait aller le voir. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure avant de se retrouver devant la maison de Trowa. Il ouvrit le portail blanc. Il avait l'impression que son estomac faisait des galipettes. Où était passée cette assurance qu'il avait toujours ? Il appuya sur un petit bouton et un joli carillon retentit.

Maggie sentait sa bonne humeur disparaître. Trowa lui cachait des choses et elle s'inquiétait. Elle pensait sincèrement que ce changement de lieu lui aurait fait du bien, surtout après ce qui s'était passé à New York. Mais au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour une raison ou une autre. Deux jours auparavant, il était rentré épuisé et n'avait même pas pris le temps de manger son plat préféré. Et ce soir, elle devait travailler sur un dossier important qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever. Elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment le laisser seul. Elle regarda du côté de la salle de bains où Trowa prenait une douche, puis soupira. Il était majeur et vacciné, il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle n'était que sa mère. Elle prit quand même la décision de rester et allait appeler son chef quand la sonnette résonna. Elle courut alors ouvrir la porte.

Le châtain à la longue natte se sentit soudainement idiot d'être là. Il se retourna pour partir, alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

"Bonsoir."

Maggie vit d'abord une longue natte châtaigne arrivant à hauteur des fesses de son porteur. Elle crut que c'était une fille qu'elle avait devant elle, mais le visage qui apparut lui montrait les parfaits traits caractéristiques d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était aussi grand que son fils mais avait l'air plus costaud, sans doute parce qu'il était plus âgé.

Le vampire regarda la femme et fut étonné de voir la ressemblance entre Trowa et elle. Elle n'avait pas les yeux de la même couleur que lui, mais la lueur était semblable. Pas de doute, ça ne pouvait être que sa mère.

"Bonsoir." Finit-il par dire.

"Vous êtes un ami de Trowa ?"

Maggie fronça légèrement les sourcils et referma à moitié la porte derrière elle. Son fils ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un homme de cet âge faisant parti de ses connaissances.

Ami ? Pouvait-il se considérer comme tel vu la situation ?

"Oui, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell."

Elle le fixa avec doute et recula lentement vers l'entrée sans en avoir l'air. L'atmosphère autour de Duo Maxwell lui faisait peur. Elle avait l'impression que l'homme face à elle était…Différent.

"Vraiment ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom."

"J'ai eu l'occasion de pratiquer quelques fois le taekwondo avec Trowa."

Maggie sentit un poids la quitter. Si Trowa l'avait rencontré au taekwondo ça expliquait cette impression. Son fils oubliait tout dès qu'il s'agissait de ce sport. Et cette sensation de mal être venait du fait que l'homme savait se battre. Elle fit un sourire.

"Oh, je vois. C'est pour ça que Trowa ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Mais il vous attendait ?"

Autant Duo l'avait senti se tendre quand il s'était présenté, autant maintenant il la sentait rassurée…Etrange…

"Non. Mais j'aurais voulu lui parler si c'est possible."

"Ah ! Très bien, mais il est sous la douche pour le moment. Mais je suppose que vous pouvez l'attendre dans le salon."

Duo ne bougea pas. Un des désavantages, en plus de frire sous les rayons du soleil ou de partir en poussière quand on vous plantait un pieu dans le cœur, était qu'il ne pouvait franchir le seuil d'une maison s'il n'était pas invité ou si le propriétaire n'était pas décédé.

Maggie ouvrit la porte puis se retourna pour voir l'homme rester sur le seuil.

"Vous ne voulez pas l'attendre dans le salon ? Je vous en prie entrez. Je suis certaine que Trowa sera heureux de vous voir. Dès qu'il s'agit de ce sport, il est complètement différent."

L'homme aux yeux de couleur améthyste fit un petit soupir de soulagement. Il entra et la suivit. L'intérieur était décoré simplement, sans extravagance. Des photos avec des cadres étaient suspendues çà et là sur les murs. Il pouvait voir une photo de Trowa posée sur un meuble où il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Il sourit légèrement. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon en culotte courte deviendrait le Tueur ?

"Oh, j'oubliais ! Je suis Maggie Barton, la mère de Trowa. Mais je suppose que vous l'aviez compris."

Elle fit un petit rire et lui tendit sa main.

"Trowa m'avait dit qu'il ne vivait qu'avec sa mère. En plus il vous ressemble."

"Vraiment ? Je vous remercie. Mais il tient ses yeux de son père."

Elle cessa son sourire puis lui fit signe de la suivre dans le salon.

"Je vais vous faire du thé à moins que vous ne préfériez du café ?"

"Rien du tout, je vous remercie."

"Oh, ne soyez pas timide, je vous en prie."

"Je vous assure, je ne désire rien."

Maggie sourit puis s'installa sur le canapé en face de Duo.

"A-t-il progressé ? Je me souviens qu'au début, il ne parvenait jamais à faire tomber une seule personne. J'ai été surprise quand il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait faire des arts martiaux, lui qui était un enfant si calme."

"C'était peut-être pour lui une façon de s'exprimer. En tout cas, il est très doué." Fit le châtain en regardant Maggie.

Elle baissa la tête puis chuchota :

"Il a beaucoup changé et je suis inquiète. Je sais que c'est peut-être inopportun de ma part de vous le demander, mais pourriez-vous prendre soin de lui ? Il passe plus de temps dans ce club de taekwondo qu'à la maison."

Duo fronça les sourcils. Voilà bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Une preuve pour lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas la nouvelle vie de son fils. Peut-être que Trowa avait tort de lui cacher qui il était.

"Je garderai un œil sur lui, si ça peut vous rassurer."

"Je vous remercie. Savoir qu'un adulte le surveille me soulage, surtout que maintenant il est séparé de son père."

Elle soupira puis se leva.

"Je vais aller le chercher, il doit bientôt avoir fini sa douche."

"Ne lui dites pas que je suis là, j'aimerais lui faire la surprise."

Elle stoppa à la porte du salon.

"Ah ? Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Je dois retourner à mon bureau, j'ai des dossiers en retard. Dites à Trowa qu'il doit rester du jambon dans le frigidaire. Il y en a assez pour deux."

Elle lui fit un signe puis prit son sac et son manteau et sortit de la maison, laissant seul son fils avec Duo.

Maggie lui facilitait la vie, pensa Duo. Au moins, si la conversation avec le châtain à la longue mèche dégénérait, ils ne seraient pas interrompus. Il tendit l'oreille et put entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Trowa n'avait toujours pas terminé. Il décida alors de monter à l'étage. Il gravit silencieusement les marches de l'escalier, en réfléchissant encore et encore à ce qu'il allait lui dire. A repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Les paroles de Heero. S'il continuait à ce rythme, il allait se retrouver avec une migraine.

Arrivé à l'étage, il repéra la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau résonnait toujours. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. La buée et la chaleur avaient empli la pièce. Derrière le rideau de douche se dessinait une silhouette élancée. L'envie d'ouvrir le rempart qui les séparait lui passa par la tête, mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que Trowa se lavait avec un pieu à proximité. Il profita encore un peu de la vue offerte à lui, puis décida de l'attendre dans sa chambre.

**xoxox**

Trowa se frotta tout le corps avec le nouveau savon saveur camomille de sa mère et fit une grimace quand il passa sa main sur sa cuisse droite. Au même moment, il ressentit un trouble au niveau de la tête, mais le mit sur le compte de la douleur. Il termina de se rincer rapidement puis sortit en attrapant sa serviette. Il se sécha puis examina son corps devant le miroir sur pied de la salle de bain. Plusieurs cicatrices pratiquement disparues ornaient son torse. Il dévia son regard vers ses jambes et fixa l'énorme bleu qui ornait la droite, reste du combat contre Adel et Dela. Il secoua la tête puis appliqua un baume pour le soulager. Malgré tous ses soins, la douleur était encore présente et il commençait à s'inquiéter, même son épaule était pratiquement guérie et ne l'élançait que lorsqu'on y touchait. Il n'avait pas vu de médecin, pensant que ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle, mais apparemment c'était un peu plus grave. Il décida de demander demain à Heero, peut-être que le sorcier aurait un sort pour le soulager.

Mais le plus important, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il sentait l'inquiétude de sa mère et il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de la rassurer. Lui dire la vérité était hors de propos et il ne savait donc quoi lui raconter. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas la pommade qu'il utilisait pour le reste de ses blessures et prit une longue serviette qu'il fixa sur ses hanches avant de sortir. Il cria sur le palier de l'escalier :

"Maman, elle est où ma pommade ?"

Comme aucune réponse ne lui vint, il refit une tentative puis n'entendant toujours aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en maugréant.

"Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Pfff sûrement encore partie à son travail…"

Il ouvrit la porte puis se prit directement la tête entre les mains quand une pointe de douleur lui traversa le cerveau. Il rouvrit les yeux et…

Un regard améthyste brillait sur lui, l'observant avec un sourire intéressé. Ils se fixèrent durant un instant puis il réalisa la portée de cette présence : un vampire, dans sa maison.

"Où est ma mère !"

"Pas de panique, okay. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Elle est partie à son travail finir des dossiers." Répondit Duo sans détacher ses prunelles du Tueur.

Trowa ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Les améthystes le couvaient du regard et il prit une teinte plus rosée. Il s'avança dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa commode dans laquelle il farfouilla quelques instants à la recherche d'une tenue décontractée et plus décente.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais laisse-moi au moins me changer."

"Je te trouve très bien comme ça." Dit Duo d'un ton malicieux.

"Certainement, mais j'ai pas envie d'attraper froid au cas où on finisse…par se battre."

Il sentit un sourire venir sur ses derniers mots. Il trouva enfin sa tenue préférée pour les longues soirées et se redressa.

"Je suis pas venu pour me battre…"

Duo se rapprocha lentement du jeune homme et tendit une main. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le dos dénudé de Trowa.

"As-tu soigné ces blessures ?"

Trowa sursauta quand il perçut un frôlement dans son dos et se retourna vivement pour faire face au vampire. Duo le fixait non plus avec taquinerie, mais avec un sérieux proche de celui d'une personne responsable.

"Hum, je mets de la pommade cicatrisante. Je la cherchais justement mais je…"

Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet où il aperçut le baume.

"Ah ! Je m'en suis servi ce matin, quel idiot je fais."

Il replaça ses émeraudes sur Duo et resta muet. Pourquoi le châtain était-il ici ? Suite à sa demande de parler ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi le vampire lui était venu en aide lors du combat contre Dela et s'il devait lui faire confiance. Il avait dit à Heero qu'il se battrait contre lui, qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Duo. De l'apprécier. De le comparer avec...

Trowa sembla soudainement perdu dans ses pensées et Duo aurait bien aimé savoir lire dans les esprits pour les connaître.

"Trowa… Trowa ?" L'appela-t-il pour le faire revenir.

Trowa leva la tête en entendant son nom puis décida d'aller se changer.

"Ce n'est rien."

"Avant de t'habiller… Veux-tu que je te mette le baume sur tes blessures ?" Proposa Duo.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un grand signe de négation.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire !"

Il prit ses vêtements contre lui et recula sur le côté, longeant le mur.

Le châtain à la longue natte l'empêcha de fuir plus loin en le retenant par le bras.

"Ne sois pas idiot et laisse-moi faire."

Duo le conduisit vers son lit et Trowa se laissa faire. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord, puis Trowa frissonna quand les mains froides de Duo commencèrent à étaler la crème sur son dos. Petit à petit, il commença à se détendre sous la douceur des doigts experts du vampire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ses mains crispées contre lui. Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. Heero lui en voudrait certainement...

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

En voilà une bonne question, se dit-il…

"C'est toi qui voulais qu'on parle…" Répondit-il en continuant à soigner les blessures.

Trowa hocha de la tête et décida d'aller droit au but, même si le sujet était sans doute très délicat.

"Oui, je voulais savoir quelles étaient tes relations avec l'ancienne Tueuse."

Duo se crispa, arrêtant d'étaler la crème cicatrisante.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?" Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.

Trowa tourna la tête vers lui.

"Parce que je veux savoir si c'est moi ou…Elle qui te regarde. Si c'est…"

Il baissa le regard devant la lueur de surprise dans les améthystes.

"Elle ou moi qui t'admire…"

Duo se sentit perdu. Si Trowa se posait cette question, est-ce que c'était pareil pour lui ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était attiré par lui parce qu'il était le Tueur ou parce qu'il était Trowa ?

"Je… Ne sais pas…"

Trowa releva le visage vers Duo puis murmura :

"Etiez-vous…?"

Sa teinte prit un rouge tomate et il se leva vivement.

"Je suis désolé, je vais me changer."

"Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Elle et moi, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir... Mais..."

Le vampire hésita. Trowa stoppa face à l'entrée de sa chambre et répéta :

"Mais ?"

"Mais je crois que je L'ai aimée sans m'en rendre compte... C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais pu Lui faire du mal..."

Trowa se retourna à moitié vers Duo et ils se fixèrent un instant. Une compréhension passa entre eux, puis le grand châtain sortit de la pièce pour se changer.

**xoxox**

Trowa s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de sa chambre. Le cœur encore battant de cet échange de regards. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain puis tenta de réguler ses battements. Il ferma les yeux. Il L'aimait et Trowa devinait que la réciproque devait aussi être valable, raison pour laquelle Elle ne l'avait jamais tué. Que devait-il en déduire ? Que tout comme pour Heero, c'était Elle qui transcendait au travers de lui ?

Dès le premier instant, Trowa avait senti quelque chose réagir au fond de lui, mais à ce moment, il n'était pas encore devenu le Tueur, alors peut-être…Il secoua la tête. Et peut-être quoi ? Que c'était lui qui était attiré par le vampire ? Et ensuite ? Ah, la belle découverte ! Il aimait un monstre et son ultime but était de le détruire. Il se mordit les lèvres puis commença à se changer. Il enfila un long tee-shirt de couleur verte ainsi qu'un jogging qu'il utilisait pour les moments de détente.

Satisfait du résultat, - au moins, il ne laissait aucune partie de lui à découvert -, il sortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il commençait à avoir faim et il voulait se préparer quelque chose. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Duo, le vampire le rejoindrait très certainement. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fini de parler, et la nuit n'en était qu'à son commencement…

**xoxox**

Duo poussa un grand soupir. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi confus en pensant à Trowa ? Pourquoi s'attachait-il comme ça à quelqu'un qui était somme toute un ennemi pour lui ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il encore une fois ?

Mais d'un autre côté, quand il avait ressenti cette attirance envers le brun, il ne savait pas encore qui il était... Même Trowa ne le savait pas…

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être venu là… D'être revenu à Sunnydale…

"Et merde !" Fit-il en balançant le baume sur le lit.

Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de se poser des questions et agir d'après sa conscience… Enfin s'il en avait une…

Il entendit le bruit d'une porte et des pas traverser le couloir. Apparemment Trowa avait décidé de ne pas revenir dans la chambre.

Duo sortit de la pièce et partit à la recherche du brun. Il le trouva rapidement dans la cuisine.

"Alors ? Tu me fuis ?"

Trowa ne se retourna pas et continua à mélanger la sauce qu'il avait mise à cuire.

"Pas vraiment, la maison est trop petite pour ça. J'avais…Faim…"

Duo sourit à cette remarque. Lui aussi avait faim… Faim de lui ?

Trowa termina sa préparation puis la mit à cuire. Il regarda finalement vers Duo et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent sur un sourire. Et s'il jouait un peu ? Après tout il savait se défendre et il savait aussi que Duo ne lui ferait pas de mal ici. S'ils devaient se battre se serait quelque part dans Sunnydale, pas dans cette maison.

Le vampire s'assit sur le bord de la table qui était au centre de la cuisine, tandis que Trowa se préparait à manger. Quand le châtain se retourna, il vit une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles.

Trowa s'approcha de lui. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il pencha la tête vers le vampire et murmura :

"As-tu faim ?"

Surpris, Duo écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais se reprit rapidement. Si Trowa voulait jouer, il était partant.

"Ca se pourrait bien."

Trowa hésita puis ferma les yeux sans rien ajouter.

"Ne me tente pas Trowa…" Susurra Duo à l'oreille du brun.

Trowa s'avança encore plus contre Duo pour toute réponse. Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, mais il n'avait aucune force pour repousser le vampire qui déjà posait sa bouche contre son cou.

Le châtain à la longue natte effleura d'abord doucement la peau de Trowa, puis lécha légèrement la chair qui se mit à frissonner. Il glissa une main au creux des reins de l'Elu pour le rapprocher encore plus… le coller à lui…

Il imprima un mouvement de succion, avant de planter en douceur ses canines acérées dans une veine.

Trowa sentit sa chair se déchirer et…Se réveilla à ce moment en poussant un cri de surprise. Il se dégagea rapidement d'un Duo abasourdi et ils se fixèrent. Là, à l'instant, ce n'était pas lui qui était là. Il baissa la tête et chuchota :

"Tu as bu son sang ?"

"C'est Elle qui me l'avait demandé... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas..."

Trowa secoua la tête.

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est de ma faute…"

Trowa sortit de la cuisine pour le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé où il se prit la tête entre les bras.

Mais que se passait-il entre eux ? Duo essuya une goutte de sang au coin de sa bouche. Il descendit de la table et alla éteindre la plaque où le repas cuisait. Il rejoignit ensuite Trowa et lui tendit un mouchoir.

"Appuie sur ta blessure pour stopper le saignement."

Trowa accepta le tissu et le plaqua contre sa gorge. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Duo se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

"A ton avis... Où toute cette histoire va nous amener ?" Le vampire se passa une main sur les yeux.

Trowa secoua la tête puis soupira.

"Je voudrais être moi-même. Mais, j'ai l'impression de revivre tout ce qu'Elle a pu vivre…"

"Peut-être qu'elle essaye de te faire passer un message..."

Trowa plia les jambes contre son corps et posa la tête sur ses genoux sans quitter le vampire du regard. Il réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Duo. Un message ? Mais lequel ? Quel message voulait-Elle lui faire passer en lui faisant presque embrasser deux garçons…

"Peut-être que je devrais te laisser... avant que ça ne tourne mal..." Fit le jeune homme à la longue natte. Il se leva, mais resta ensuite immobile, n'arrivant pas à détourner ses yeux des prunelles émeraude de Trowa. Comme s'il était figé. Ou c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

Que devait-il faire ? Comment réagir face à cette mer améthyste ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se leva et s'approcha de Duo. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se recula légèrement et ils plongèrent à nouveau leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Il murmura tout en s'approchant du vampire :

"Du…o."

"Avant de faire quoique ce soit, dis-moi si c'est bien toi..." Duo glissa une main sur la nuque de Trowa.

La réponse lui parvint quand les lèvres de Trowa se posèrent encore une fois sur les siennes. Duo enroula son bras libre autour de la taille de Trowa, collant leur corps. Un baiser chaste qui devint plus passionné, plus brûlant. Trowa rendit le baiser, permettant à Duo d'aller plus loin. Un goût métallique lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait mais il ne tenta rien pour s'échapper.

Les mains du vampire commencèrent à bouger, parcourant le corps alangui. Une main fit son chemin sous le t-shirt de Trowa. La peau était douce, chaude et frissonnante. Trowa ferma les yeux et replaça encore sa bouche sur celle de Duo. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Le vampire était doux et violent à la fois, sa langue se frayait un chemin en lui mais Trowa voulait plus encore. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand la main de Duo toucha son épaule. Les frottements contre son dos ne faisaient que le taquiner mais son épaule était encore délicate. En sentant Trowa se tendre légèrement, Duo recula son visage.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?"

Trowa bougonna sa réponse et se rapprocha de Duo, voulant continuer à sentir son corps contre le sien, toute raison avait disparue.

"Ce n'est rien."

"Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter là... Avant que quelqu'un le regrette..."

Trowa acquiesça dans le cou de Duo mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Le vampire passa une main dans les cheveux du châtain.

"C'était très agréable..."

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Trowa. Un murmure langoureux s'éleva :

"Duo ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Tu veux bien continuer à me mettre de la pommade ?"

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas risqué..." Mordillage d'oreille.

"Hum, si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je saurai me défendre."

Trowa se dégagea finalement puis lui sourit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, suivit d'un Duo qui n'avait plus tellement envie de partir.

Trowa enleva son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le lit.

"Tu sais ce que te ferait Heero s'il te voyait comme ça ?" Duo s'assit au bord du lit et prit le baume.

Trowa fit un petit rire.

"Il me regarderait avec de gros yeux en me traitant d'inconscient et me lancerait des dizaines de boules de feu."

Il se tut puis murmura :

"Il a deviné…"

"Il a toujours su…" Le châtain à la longue natte commença à étaler la crème. "Et il a peur pour toi..."

"Hum, il m'a demandé ce que je ferais quand je te reverrais…"

Trowa ferma les yeux et chuchota :

"Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?"

Duo hésita.

"Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ?"

Trowa réfléchit. Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Il se retourna alors et fixa Duo.

"Pas vraiment, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Surtout si…Il ressent quelque chose pour toi."

Le vampire se baissa et effleura les lèvres du châtain.

"Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sentimental entre-nous. Juste une nuit passionnée… Il y a longtemps…"

Trowa fit un sourire.

"Il y a longtemps ?"

"Est-ce que ça te dérange ?"

Trowa approcha sa tête de celle du vampire.

"Non, pas spécialement. On a tous eu notre propre vie avant…Mais, j'y pense."

Trowa caressa doucement la joue de Duo puis se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux puis dit :

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

Duo fit une petite grimace et compta sur ses doigts.

"Je dois avoir quelque chose comme 231 ans. On pourrait m'arrêter pour détournement de jeunot..."

Trowa sourit puis tendit les mains vers Duo. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée :

"Bonne nuit."

Trowa lâcha le vampire puis le fixa de ses émeraudes interrogatrices. - Restes-tu ? - semblaient-elles demander. Duo se pencha et embrassa le bout du nez de Trowa.

"Je crois qu'on a fait assez de bêtises pour ce soir… Et je pense pas que ta mère apprécierait de voir un homme dans ton lit…"

Trowa rosit légèrement puis acquiesça.

"Oui…Tu as raison."

Il se mordit les lèvres puis ajouta d'une petite voix :

"Quand nous reverrons-nous ?"

"Bientôt..."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans se retourner, Duo ajouta :

"Fais attention à toi."

Trowa murmura trop bas pour le vampire :

"Toi aussi."

**xoxox**

Une fois la porte refermée sur le vampire, Trowa se roula en boule sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il se donnait entièrement à quelqu'un et si Duo ne l'avait pas repoussé, il aurait certainement été bien plus loin que le simple baiser. Il espérait ardemment que ce n'était pas à cause d'Elle qu'il avait agi ainsi. Il ressentait réellement quelque chose de fort pour cet homme. Homme ? L'était-il encore ?

Un regard bleu apparut devant ses yeux et il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Si Heero apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, il se ferait remonter les bretelles. Mais…Il ne le regrettait pas. Non, même si Duo était son ennemi. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le vampire, comme comment il était devenu cette créature de la nuit.

Trowa se retourna dans son lit et soupira. De toute façon, cela ne lui servait à rien de se tracasser maintenant, ce qui était fait était fait.

Il était trop tard.

Il était amoureux d'un monstre.

**xoxox**

Quand il fut sortit, Duo s'assit un instant sur les marches du perron. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. D'un côté il se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie, mais d'un autre, il ne regrettait pas. Il en avait envie… Depuis la première fois ? Pourtant Trowa était son ennemi

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations abracadabrantes ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe encore amoureux d'un Elu ? Amoureux ? Ouais et là il l'était gravement… Même s'il avait tout fait pour essayer de se convaincre du contraire, ça lui était tombé dessus. Il se leva et repartit en ville. Besoin de se changer les idées. Hmph… Ca risquait d'être dur. Il avait en permanence l'image de Trowa en tête. Mais quel avenir pouvait avoir un couple comme eux ? Une créature de la nuit et un Tueur ? Comme le dit la maxime : Advienne que pourra…

**Fin du bonus …**

**Isa : j'aime bien cette partie :-) avec l'épisode suivant c'est ce que je préfère depuis le début de notre aventure !  
****Luna : Vi moi aussi :-) On espère que pour vous ça sera pareil ;-)**

**Et bien sûr, on vous souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Duo

Isa : Trowa, Maggie


End file.
